El Talion
by Arken Elf
Summary: Optico por optico, energón por energón, chispa por chispa hasta el final. Un juramento se ha levantado y una guerra interna dentro de las filas Autobots ha dado inicio. Una historia escrita por ARKEN y TAVATA.
1. El Talion

Capítulo 1

El TALION

……………………….

Notas del autor: Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y esta escrito junto con TAVATA.

Es una historia oscura que probablemente tenga escenas algo fuertes en su contenido.

Si te agrada Rodimus Prime, puede ser un poco ofensiva, no es con la intención de molestar a nadie. Pero es una idea personal que no puedo dejar pasar.

ATENTAMENTE: Arken elf

……………………….

Todo lo que se hace se paga, tarde o temprano, bueno o malo. Son las reglas del Universo, las que mantienen esa balanza en el equilibrio original.

………………………..

Había terminado. Esa terrible batalla que robo la vida de tantos guerreros valientes, de tantas almas inocentes de un momento a otro. Se había acabado.

Parece increíble que algo tan terrible pueda darse en tan poco tiempo.

-Que no hayamos sido capaces de evitarlo- Se escucho la voz de un sobreviviente.

-No estuve presente, no fui capaz de evitarlo o ayudar- Continuo recriminándose. La vida de sus mejores amigos y su líder, todo perdido tan salvajemente que no fueron capaces de detenerlo.

Lo peor de todo, es que después de esa batalla, un nuevo líder se alzo de entre los escombros, nombrando a Optimus Prime como un héroe y tomando su lugar sin derecho alguno.

-Algunos aseguran que es cuestión de tiempo, que debemos aceptar la realidad, que debemos seguir adelante, pero es tan difícil hacerlo, sobre todo cuando te das cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda cambiar ese fatídico hecho, no importa cuanto te esfuerces o pelees por ello- Prosiguió la voz.

Lo intente Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, Rachet, Wheeljack, de verdad que lo intente, pero no puedo olvidarlo. Cada vez que veo la oscuridad de este cielo, solo puedo pensar en ustedes; deseando haberlos acompañado en ese viaje al más allá, con Primus y la chispa suprema. Pero yo debo mantenerse firme, por su honor, por su respeto, porque se que eso es lo que habrían hecho por mí.

-Murieron peleando por su causa, por sus creencias, por sus hermanos y amigos- Finalizo el cybertroniano sin moverse. Bajando la mirada para enfocar las grandiosas construcciones que resaltaban a lo lejos, mostrando en parte el resultado de ese sacrificio, ese sueño conocido como ciudad Autobot.

-Abría sido maravilloso que vieran el resultado de todos esos años de esfuerzo y trabajo, pero la justicia es sólo un concepto que los seres como nosotros inventamos, no es que sea realidad- Afirmo

Es injusto, todo lo que esta sucediendo, ¿Por qué debían haber tantas perdidas y muertes?, ¿Por qué pagar con tanta sangre por querer vivir en paz?, todos sabemos el valor de las cosas, pero a veces no vale la pena.

Pero esos pensamientos jamás abandonaron ese procesador, concentrando cada idea en esa mente torturada, desolada y llena de desesperación.

Con pasos firmes el ser avanzo hacia la gran ciudadela, donde se encontrarían con ese nuevo líder, con quien habría adoptado el comando tras la partida de Optimus Prime. Cada paso era difícil, considerando todo lo que juntos pasaron. –Fuimos un gran equipo Prime lo fuimos- Susurro reviviendo los rostros de los caídos, sus compañeros, su familia, su unidad.

Parece increíble que las cosas jamás volverán a ser así, que nunca escuchare los gritos de Rachet desde el área médica, o los cuentos del viejo Ironhide sobre la guerra. Que jamás veré e rostro serio de Prowl tratando de ocultar su sentido del humor tras esa mirada, ni escuchare las explosiones de las creaciones de Jack desde su laboratorio. Será difícil vivir con ese pasado tan adentro; más conociendo la verdad tras el ascenso de este nuevo líder.

-Se que no es mi papel juzgar o condenar, que no tengo derecho a culparlo, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo, Optimus Prime, no fue sólo el jefe de mi fracción, también fue un guía y uno de mis mejores amigos.

De verdad que los voy a extrañar.

El camino llego a su fin y un grupo de Autobots esperaba la llegada del nuevo Prime, quien daría sus primeras palabras a ese grupo de tropas. Las miradas confundidas de algunos demostraban lo poco que se sabían de la partida de su líder, revelando lo bien que se había ocultado la verdad.

Una mano toco el hombro del recién llegado, quien había tratado de perderse entre las multitudes, tratando de evitar mayor contacto, buscando recuperarse de la verdad

-Bienvenido a casa Jazz- Susurro uno de los presentes, sonriendo con la tristeza contenida en su mirada, otro de sus viejos amigos, de los pocos que lograron seguir.

-Tracks- Respondió el Porche

-Dicen que es el nuevo comienzo, con una era llena de victorias y paz- Argumento el Corvette confundido.

-¿Crees en esas palabras?- Le cuestiono el saboteador

-La verdad…No- Fue la afirmación de su amigo, quien imitando su maniobra se alejo del grupo, tratando de retirarse de tal situación.

-Así es… Bienvenido a casa Jazz- Repitió el Porche, volviendo su atención al podium improvisando, donde hablaría su nuevo líder conocido ahora como Rodimus Prime.

…………………………………..

Al mismo tiempo en otro punto…

El frente de batalla en las áreas más alejadas de Cybertron aún era disputado por los dos bandos, la guerra llegaba a todas partes, sin importar que tan lejos este el lugar.

-No podremos seguir- Se escucho la exclamación de uno de los guerreros, quien herido mantenía sus manos sobre el área dañada. A sus pies los cuerpos de algunos de sus compañeros marcaban ese punto con ese toque espectral. Entre la noche eterna de Cybertron y los restos de las construcciones lejanas, invadidas por el grupo contrario, la esperanza parecía perderse.

-Nuestras tropas no tienen posibilidades, necesitamos ayuda de inmediato- Prosiguió el mecha tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-No habrá ayuda- Respondió su compañero fríamente. –Toda transmisión fue cortada, el centro de control ha intentado obtener respuesta por todos los medios, pero sin resultado. Estamos solos en esto- Prosiguió el Autobot de mayor rango y experiencia.

-¿Qué vamos hacer entonces?- Pregunto su compañero preocupado

-Sobrevivir- Fue la única respuesta, antes de que otra explosión se hiciese presente.

-Maldición- Se escucho un grito, acompañado del resonar de las armas de fuego.

……………………………………

La responsabilidad es un don del que muchos carecen.

…………………………………….

La reunión finalizo rápidamente, una gran estatua se revelo ante todos, en honor al gran héroe caído.

Para Jazz no era más que una broma, no un homenaje a su amigo.

Con seriedad admiraba la figura, a través del cristal que recubría parte de la oficina.

-Impresionante ¿cierto?- Se escucho la oración desde la entrada. La forma carmesí con flamas de Rodimus se hizo presente. Con esos aires de grandeza que lo identificaban como el nuevo jefe.

-Lo es- Replico el Saboteador, olvidando por un momento las formalidades, su atención se encontraba capturada por esa escultura que sólo traía a su mente esos recuerdos terribles, de esas perdidas tan inesperadas.

-Siempre admire su trabajo- Continuo el recién nombrado Prime dirigiéndose a su asiento, al otro lado del escritorio, frente a Jazz.

-Perdón, señor, me disculpo por mi falta de formalidad- Dijo el Porche alineándose y saludando Rodimus con el protocolo militar. Una sonrisa se diviso en el rostro del antiguo Hot Rod indicándole al saboteador que se sentara.

-Imagino que no se te informo el porque de la junta- Comento Prime con seriedad, posando sus manos sobre el escritorio observando con seriedad aquel que fuese el tercer teniente bajo el mando de Optimus.

-No señor- Contesto Jazz.

-Se que fuiste del grupo cercano de mi antecesor- Afirmo el vehículo carmesí esperando alguna respuesta del saboteador, pero sin obtener reacción alguna. Al notar esto, decidió continuar con su dialogo, hablando acerca de sus políticas de paz, de los grandes retos para esa nueva era.

El porche le permitió hablar, sin interrumpir nada de lo que su líder decía. Eran hermosas ideas, pero irreales. Optimus también había deseado la paz y la armonía de su mundo, pero sabía que no sería fácil de obtener. Estaba consiente de los sacrificios que necesitarían hacer, para acercarse un poco más a su objetivo; pero del modo en el que el chico hablaba, parecía no tener idea de la realidad.

-Y deseando evitar malos entendidos o problemas posteriores, me he visto en la necesidad de asignarte al punto norte del planeta, en la unidad T-D- Afirmo Prime.

-La unidad T-D- Repitió el teniente para sí.

Que bien iban esas siglas para tal lugar, el punto marcado por T-D era peligroso y mortal, las batallas más violentas se daban en esa especie de frontera imaginaria. Al menos lo era hasta antes de ataque a Ciudad Autobot. Muchos decían que T – D eran el significado de THE DEAD en el idioma humano, porque cualquiera que era enviado a ese punto nunca regresaba con vida.

Tal vez era la manera decente de decirle que no era bien recibido en ese nuevo gobierno, o el destino indicándole que era momento de seguir a los suyos finalmente. Lo que fuera no le importó, si el chico quería deshacerse de él estaba bien. Ni siquiera se conocían, no existía la confianza y si el número de veces que se arriesgo por la causa no era suficiente para asignarlo a un puesto diferente le daba igual.

-¿Cuándo me marcho?- Pregunto finalmente Jazz

Rodimus lo observo un poco impresionado, pues no se esperaba esa respuesta, más bien se esperaba algún argumento de lo injusto que podía ser eso, pero finalmente él era el nuevo Prime y lo que él decía debía hacerse.

-Ya veo porque Optimus te tenia en alta estima- Respondió el auto carmesí de manera sarcástica.

-No entiendo porque me odias, o que es lo que buscas, pero yo no soy tu enemigo, el enemigo esta afuera, lejos de estos muros- Pensó el Porche, pero se guardo el cometario sin replicar.

-Esta misma tarde, perdimos comunicación con ellos desde hace un par de días, por lo que se desconoce la gravedad de la situación; como sea, según tu expediente eres lo suficientemente capaz como para enfrentar esa clase de retos, a menos que lo que dice ahí sea mentira- Comento Rodimus con un toque de incredulidad.

Jazz sonrió al comentario. –Me alegra mucho que mis amigos no estén vivos para ver esto- Se dijo levantándose.

-No tengo porque declarar alguna falsedad "Señor"- Contesto el Porche.

-Me marchare cuanto antes, cada minuto puede ser esencial, sobre todo después de haber perdido contacto desde tanto tiempo- Prosiguió.

-Hasta luego Señor- Finalizo saludando.

-Tal vez no volvamos a vernos jamás- Pensó saliendo de la habitación.

-Al menos estaré lejos de este lugar- Comento una vez en el pasillo, observando la puerta que alguna vez fue parte de la oficina de su amigo Optimus Prime.

-No importa lo que haga o diga, no te defraudare Optimus, porque tu creíste en mí y eso fue más que suficiente- Finalizo alejándose del lugar.

Las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes, el estaba más que seguro.

Sólo espero que el tiempo sea benévolo con los míos y no deje que ese chico sin experiencia destroce lo poco que nos queda como unidad.

No soy juez ni jurado, pero la historia nos revela la realidad a través de nuestros actos.

-Si admiraste a tu predecesor, persigue esos ideales y mejóralos- Murmuró.

……………………………………

A lo lejos, en T- D…

El bloque había caído. Las tropas pelearon con todo, pero la ayuda nunca llego. Con sus últimas fuerzas los sobrevivientes se ocultaron, esperando el momento para contraatacar.

Era obvio que no tenían muchas esperanzas, pero era mejor morir peleando como guerreros que esperar a ser capturados y torturados a manos de sus rivales.

-Desde el día que me enviaron a este punto supe que las cosas no serían agradables, pero al menos honrare a los míos con los resultados- Dijo uno de los Autobots que aún vivía, era joven pero hábil en el combate, él al igual que parte de su unidad había partido a reforzar esa línea divisoria, con la promesa de un backup. Pero desafortunadamente algo sucedió en la capital y el apoyo jamás llego. Ahora sólo quedaba él de ese grupo, uno de los tenientes tácticos y su comandante quien se encontraba en pleno combate en ese momento, junto con su segundo.

-Ahora somos 3 tan sólo, hemos logrado sobrevivir por algunos ciclos solos, pero todos sabemos que no hay muchas posibilidades, No comprendo porque Optimus Prime no envió el apoyo, como habían quedado- Exclamo el joven Autobot.

Optimus siempre utilizaba estrategias bien planificadas, cuando armaba cada grupo no era a la suerte, era con motivos específicos. El plan había sido entrar con dos frentes distintos y esperar al backup, pero las comunicaciones se cortaron y con ellas la esperanza de alguna explicación.

-El vendría personalmente de ser necesario, jamás abandonaría de un modo tan cruel a sus hombres- Continuo – A menos… que… que… estuviese muerto.

…………………………………..

A veces es mejor esperar lo peor, porque de ese modo estarás preparado para eso, si no es así entonces te llevaras una buena sorpresa.

…………………………………….

Jazz partió de inmediato al punto, no había información acerca de lo que encontraría, ni apoyo además de su presencia, era una misión suicida, pero la llevaría a cabo sin importar que.

-Abandonar así a toda una unidad, sólo por una tonta ceremonia, eso era imperdonable, Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde- Pensó apresurándose a todo lo que su motor podía dar.

Los motores rugieron con fuerza respondiendo al comando.

……………………………………..

En el mismo edificio a lo lejos la figura de Kup, observo al porche desvanecerse de la vista.

-No se si fue una buena jugada, pero espero que valga la pena- Pensó desviando su atención a la estatua del antiguo Prime. Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que se perdieron en la tierra, que los lazos entre ese grupo eran difíciles de interpretar.

-Las cosas suceden por algo, ¿Cierto Optimus? – Comento el viejo Autobot antes de volver a sus labores. Conciente de que probablemente jamás vería de nuevo a ese oficial.

………………………………..

Como se pronostico. La frontera se perdió. Jamás llego alguna respuesta del personal asignado y las tropas se desvanecieron. Marcando ese punto como un campo de batalla olvidado.

No hubo investigaciones, ni reclamos. Solo el olvido.

Jamás se supo si alguien sobrevivió a la catástrofe, o si el agente enviado llego al lugar. El tiempo se encargo de cubrir los rastros de la masacre que se llevo a cabo en esas coordenadas, opacada por la caída de un gobierno y el renacimiento de una nueva era.

La era de Rodimus Prime.

………………………………..

Todas las guerras tienen sus bajas y costos, hay situaciones que se ocultan tras esas sencillas palabras justificando sus resultados, pero siempre es bueno asegurarse de que no haya testigos. Es una regla que no se debe olvidar.

…………………………………

Vorns después…

Los decepticons abandonaron toda lucha por Cybertron exiliados a ese nuevo planeta que se convertiría en su último destino.

Galvatron su nuevo líder se encargo de sus tropas con mano de hierro y los Autobots comenzaron con la reconstrucción de su propio mundo. No era de extrañarse que aún existiesen problemas entre ambos grupos; años de enfrentamientos eran difíciles de olvidar, aunque muchos de los ataques comenzaron a darse por parte de algunos exiliados que buscan algún modo de sustento o protección. Para los habitantes de Cybertron, el destino de la armada Decepticon no era de su incumbencia aunque las noticias de las deserciones en las filas enemigas eran evidentes, ellos prefirieron no entrometerse. Los problemas internos de sus rivales no eran la preocupación esencial de ese nuevo líder, ignorando las claras señales de inconformidad de algunos de los suyos.

Así mismo las recientes apariciones de los Quintensons, las claras muestras de esos cambios en la superficie del planeta, los problemas locales que iban en aumento y la falta de comunicación real entre miembros del nuevo gobierno crecieron.

Sin embargo, ignorando todo esto, Rodimus Prime nombro orgulloso esos tiempos como "La nueva era dorada de Cybertron".

Una frase que se repitió en cada uno de sus largos discursos, tratando de convencer a su unidad de que esas decisiones marcaban lo correcto.

…………………………….

AL mismo tiempo en la Cripta de un viejo líder…

Las sombras del lugar se extendían en cada superficie; dando un toque melancólico al lugar. Los que ahí descansaban no necesitaban que alguien molestase con mortecinas luces su sueño eterno.

Un grupo de seres sigilosos avanzaron, habían sido convocados por la necesidad de verificar una noticia, por una pena silenciosa, por una realidad funesta de la cual ninguno hubiera querido ser participe nunca…

- No puedo creer que sea verdad- Se escucho una voz, la misma que negó su derrota en ese campo de batalla; la misma que sufrió en esos momentos de desesperación mientras sus amigos fallecían a su lado, después de haber sido olvidados.

- Sabemos que es así, sólo necesitaba mirar este sitio para aceptar lo que mi chispa negaba- Susurro otro.

-Al menos ahora entiendo- Finalizo guardando silencio, apreciando aquello que sus ópticos deseaban no ver jamás. Miles de pensamientos volvieron a esos procesadores, frases, negaciones, explicaciones.

Es imposible

No es cierto

No es posible

Él nunca hubiera caído

Solamente hubiera sido derrotado por alguna estratagema.

La sombra más alta se inclino para ver la inscripción en la lápida del héroe que descansaba frente a ellos.

-Rodimus Prime la ha levantado

-¿Es el nombre de nuestro nuevo líder?…¿O es el nombre de aquel que nos abandonó?- Se escucho la pregunta

-Es el nombre de aquel que lleva la matriz; pero no por derecho- Intervino en el resultado de la batalla final, sin ganar dignamente su lugar al mando- Contesto -Por eso; será desconocido por nosotros, porque no merece cargar ese honor, ni es su lugar legítimo. Sus acciones lo han hecho claro. Que mejor cosa para un juicio que la verdad que descansa frente a nosotros.

-¿Lo pronunciaras?- Pregunto una tercera voz. La seriedad de su pregunta se hizo presente, con el dolor oculto tras esa barrera de frialdad.

La sombra afirmo con la cabeza, Mostrando su respeto frente a la estructura, manteniéndose firme sobre su decisión.

Las heridas de su último encuentro se mostraban cuales viejas cicatrices en sus estructuras, acompañadas del dolor en sus chispas, aquel que los motivaba hacer la siguiente exclamación. Como en las viejas normas Cybertronianas de antaño. La ley debía cumplirse tarde o temprano.

-NOSOTROS DESCONOCEMOS A RODIMUS PRIME COMO LIDER E INVOCAMOS EL TALION… OPTICO POR OPTICO, ENERGON POR ENERGON, CHISPA POR CHISPA HASTA EL FINAL-

La oración resonó en el lugar, acompañada de ese eco tenebroso, cual maldición en el viejo cementerio. La vieja costumbre renacía entre ese singular grupo. Era momento de revelar la verdad.

El grupo de sombras se alejaron de donde el héroe descansaba, habían mostrado sus honores al caído, habían pronunciado el TALION.

……………………………….

Notas del Autor: Este es el primer capítulo de esta historia. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida.

Probablemente las actualizaciones de este fic, sean un poco más lentas que las de otros que he subido, pero es para darles una mejor calidad en sus contenidos.

Agradeciendo su atención se despiden sus autoras.

TAVATA y ARKEN ELF.


	2. Convicción

Convicción

Notas del autor: Este es el segundo capítulo en esta serie, agradezco a quien nos ha acompañado hasta esta parte.

…………………………….

¿Qué es lo que nos motiva a actuar; a tomar cada decisión; cada paso que marca nuestras vidas?

Todos tenemos ideales, principios que nos ayudan a encontrar la dirección adecuada a lo largo del camino…Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando esas creencias, esos conceptos son destrozados frente a ti, mostrándote la cruda realidad. Revelando la mentira tras esas breves palabras de aliento, tras esos ideales que tan sólo sirvieron para condenarte, demostrando el sentido de la palabra traición?

¿Qué sucede entonces?

……………………………

Yo fui un fiel creyente; un seguidor entre cientos que pensaban que cada acto que hacía defendiendo esos conceptos valía la pena.

Arriesgue mi vida sin dudarlo con tal de darles una ventaja aquellos que así lo necesitaban, no fui construido para eso, pero no importaba, siempre y cuando lográramos seguir adelante, llevando la ayuda a todos aquellos que lo necesitaron. Eso es lo que creíamos ciegamente.

-Que equivocados estábamos-

……………………………

Un vehículo negro se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad; su estructura había sido reformateada con un toque terrestre; semejante a los viejos Transams que rondaban el planeta natural. Sus cromas negros resaltaban con el reflejo de las luces del camino, contrastantes con el carmesí que le acompañaba.

Negro y Rojo, los colores del enemigo, perfectos para el trabajo en cubierto, o para un viejo francotirador.

El vehículo se detuvo por un momento, admirando la grandeza ante sus sistemas visuales. La ciudad había crecido de un modo rápido, desarrollando esas majestuosas estructuras similares a las de antaño.

Como extrañaba esos tiempos, cuando la vida era tranquila y las oportunidades eran similares para todos. Igualdad, Justicia y Honor eran los conceptos a seguir, aquellos con los que había nacido. Los que dictaban cada acción en ese singular grupo de olvidados.

-Es lo correcto- Se escucho la voz grave y suave de su procesador, antes de reiniciar el viaje.

El vehículo se perdió en las extensas avenidas renovadas, los edificios se elevaban a su alrededor con majestuosidad, atravesando la eterna oscuridad del cielo.

Los mechas en las aceras le observaban mientras avanzaba, era común ver vehículos con camuflaje no cybertroniano en esos tiempos, aunque la mayoría prefería lo más actual, aún así nadie diría nada.

El carro prosiguió recorriendo ese familiar camino de vuelta a lo que alguna vez llamo hogar. Los años se encargaron de crear grandes modificaciones; pero no lo suficiente como para desorientar sus viejos mapas guía.

-De menos respetaron las ubicaciones básicas- Pensó aproximándose al centro de la ciudad, donde los cuarteles Autobot esperaban, la llegada de los nuevos reclutas.

El auto se detuvo cerca de la entrada; no esperaba un recibimiento con felicitaciones, pero de menos tenía la esperanza de que su número siguiera activo para poder entrar sin problemas al lugar.

-Las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos años- Susurro avanzando hacia el portal donde dos guardias resguardaban la entrada con decisión. El coche se transformo, revelando esa estilizada forma tan singular. Su rostro era protegido por un visor rojizo, similar al escáner que atravesaba su pecho de modo horizontal, un misterio en su diseño que le daba un toque interesante hasta cierto punto. Su máscara de batalla ocultaba el resto de sus gestos, mientras las puertas en su espalda se levaban a su espalda, asemejando un par de alas como las del conocido héroe de guerra Prowl.

4 llantas se acomodaron en su espalda flanqueando cada lado, mientras ocultaban el inicio de un par de cañones.

El diseño clásico de un francotirador.

-¿En que podemos servirle?- Pregunto uno de los guardias aproximándose al recién llegado.

El Carro negro dirigió su atención al Mecha adoptando un toque pasivo, -Soy miembro de la unidad de combate Omega, dirigida por el comandante Avalanche. Las últimas órdenes que recibimos antes de perder todo contacto con los cuarteles, fueron de reagruparnos en este punto. Por eso estoy aquí- Declaro el Cybertroniano revelando la insignia Autobot, que ocultaba en los paneles de sus hombros.

Los oficiales le miraron intrigados. El nombre de la unidad parecía ser desconocida para ellos, pero tenían poco de haber adquirido su puesto; era posible que estuviese en los archivos principales.

-Número de reclutamiento- Requirió el guardia activando su conexión mientras exploraba los archivos.

-1277- Fue la respuesta

-Bien…hmmmm… - replico el Mecha cambiando su gesto conforme exploraba los archivos, de uno aburrido al de incredulidad.

-No puede ser- Susurro enfocando al Autobot que esperaba frente a él.

-¿Bajo el mando del comandante Avalanche?- Pregunto nuevamente el bot, recibiendo una simple afirmación como respuesta.

El otro guardia miro a su compañero confundido, ¿Qué es lo que lo hacía reaccionar de ese modo?. Intrigado se acerco al otro oficial preguntando lo que sucedía.

-Es la unidad asignada a T-D- Murmuro el joven robot volviendo la atención al auto negro quien esperaba pacientemente el resultado de la búsqueda. Quizá estaba desesperándose, pero sabía cual era su misión y no estropearía todo por un impulso injustificado. Después de todo su trabajo como tirador le había enseñado a tener paciencia, a diferencia de su amigo Impulse.

El oficial, se comunico al centro de comando revelando la información del recién llegado. Los archivos afirmaban que toda la unidad había sido devastada vorns atrás; por lo que la presencia de ese carro era hasta cierto punto sospechosa.

Recibiendo órdenes el joven Autobot, le indico al francotirador que siguiera su camino hasta la entrada principal de los cuarteles, donde lo estarían esperando.

El coche se transformo nuevamente, internándose en esa fortaleza.

Había logrado entrar, eso ya era un avance.

……………………………………….

Al mismo tiempo en el lado opuesto de la sección controlada otro Mecha caminaba por una serie de calles que alguna vez fueron hermosas avenidas. Al perecer algunas ciudades habían comenzado a levantarse de las cenizas, aunque el daño era exhaustivo; casi irreparable.

La miseria era evidente en cada esquina, en cada intersección. La grandeza de la capital aún no llegaba a las zonas más alejadas, mientras los sobrevivientes se esforzaban por seguir adelante con sus vidas.

-Es increíble como la guerra puede devastar toda la belleza de un mundo, enterrándolo en depresión y ruinas- Susurro el Cybertroniano llegando a su destino. Frente a él los vestigios de lo que alguna vez fuese una gloriosa estructura ahora no eran más que la sombra de esos días, así como un refugio para aquellos que aún peleaban por un ideal.

-Este parece ser el lugar- Murmuro para sí, en un tono bajo, pero peligroso, su voz era grave, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Con ese toque de experiencia, acompañado por esos aires melancólicos los cuales yacían impresos en el interior de su chispa. Su mirada carmesí como la de su segundo en la unidad brillo con un toque de tristeza, contrastantes con el vivo color que lo identificaba.

El rojo es vida escucho alguna vez, pero en ese momento el automóvil no lo sentía así.

El Ferrari tenía otras cosas en mente, cosas que se basaban en situaciones dolorosas, las mismas que le seguían a cada momento sin dejarlo en paz.

-La razón por la que estas aquí- Susurro; pues un juramento se había enunciado y no hay manera de deshacer su significado- Continúo.

Las puertas oxidadas crujieron con el movimiento, permitiendo el acceso al lugar. El mecha prosiguió su camino, internándose en esa atmósfera tan irreal. Semejante a un viejo santuario las figuras de un sin número de Trofeos y marcas de viejas eras adornaban cada sección del recinto, reforzando los valores que los había llevado a tomar esa decisión en primer lugar.

El Cybertrniano admiro por un momento su insignia, la misma que se ocultaba tras la suciedad en cada efigie contenida en esos muros.

Cuantos momentos gloriosos se ocultan tras esos desgastados muros, cuantos tesoros de esa época pasada. Cuantos sueños abandonados, por esas ideas de perfección.

-Muchos murieron por ese futuro, que jamás llego- Exclamo con suavidad.

A su espalda una figura de cromas claros se diviso, replicando a la oración con eficacia.

-El futuro cambia de acuerdo a nuestras decisiones, nosotros lo vamos forjando a cada paso…- Se escucho la voz

-Me alegra ver que aún estas con nosotros- Contesto el recién llegado sonriendo levemente.

-Habría sido imposible decir que no- Replico el dueño del lugar aproximándose a su amigo –Después de todo aún hay algo que debemos terminar- Prosiguió revelando ese visor tan peculiar. El azul brillo con vida nuevamente mientras su dueño admiraba los muros a su alrededor.

-Todo esta listo- Afirmo deteniéndose al lado de su acompañante. –Es difícil conseguir todo lo que se requiere en estos días, pero no imposible- Murmuro revelando un par de chips, los cuales resguardaba con eficacia en su interior.

-Espero sea suficiente…Comandante Avalanche- Finalizo saludando a su amigo.

Avalanche retorno el saludo recibiendo los dispositivos, -La justicia recobrara el rumbo adecuado, restaurando el honor de aquellos quienes perecieron por él- Exclamo el comandante antes de marcharse.

Sus pasos firmes resonaron en el interior, creando un leve eco, el mismo que enmarco las razones de tal decisión.

-Lo se- Fue la respuesta de su contacto, antes de que la oscuridad volviese a cubrir el recinto, después de la salda del otro Autobot.

A veces los sacrificios son necesarios, pero no siempre justificables.

¿Qué cosa hace que uno de los más honorables comandantes piense en buscar la respuesta en las viejas reglas olvidadas?

La respuesta era fácil de deducir.

Las escenas de esos últimos momentos eran más que suficiente para borrar cualquier duda en su procesador. Cuantos inocentes cayeron por un simple olvido, por una sencilla decisión.

Avalanche levanto sus manos observando el metal que las recubría, las mismas que alguna vez se marcaron con la sangre de los suyos, con el energon de sus soldados y amigos.

-Yo debí protegerlos- Se reprocho, volviendo la atención al cielo.

-Ahora sólo me queda esperar que sus chispas descansen con Primus, en un lugar mejor- Pensó

Cuanto tiempo pelearon conociendo la realidad. Muchos de su unidad lo miraron esa última vez comprendiendo que jamás regresarían. A pesar de la fe, de la creencia en sus camaradas. La situación simplemente así lo indico.

La promesa del apoyo jamás se cumplió, los ataque sorpresivos fueron devastadores, arrancando la vida de muchos de sus subordinados. La frustración al haber sido incapaz de soportar ese infierno por más tiempo corroyo su chispa; pero sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurrió esa ayuda jamás llego.

Optimus no había fallado a su palabra, simplemente fue incapaz de llevarla a cabo porque los actos de un chico inexperto robaron su vida, con sus errores en un momento decisivo.

-El mismo que tomo su lugar y no conforme con eso nos ignoró…No abandono-

…………………………….

¿Qué hacer cuando la esperanza ha muerto? ¿Qué hacer?

………………………………

En los cuarteles el Transam recorrió el camino indicado, se percatándose de la presencia de otro Autobot. Este a diferencia de los guardias, contenía un estilo más analítico, pero interesante. Se denotaba como un guerrero más experimentado y capaz que sus subordinados.

Las llantas en sus brazos y piernas revelaban que también tomaba una figura alterna terrestre, solo esos diseños poseían esa clase de características tan específicas. Sus cromas verde con gris reflejaban la fuerza del transformer, apoyado con esa imponente estructura, pero al mismo tiempo elegante.

Como el recién llegado, el mecha tenía sus puertas en la espalda, abiertas de un modo similar, excepto que el diseño alterno le hacía lucir un par más que las del transam.

-¿Qué podría ser?, ¿Un oficial tal vez?- Se pregunto el francotirador, al transformarse frente a él.

El recién llegado observo esos ópticos azules, los cuales se denotaban apacibles, pero curiosos.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, teniente- Exclamo el Autobot ofreciendo su mano.

-Gracias- Respondió el auto negro devolviendo el saludo con amabilidad.

-Tengo entendido que usted es miembro de la unidad Omega, dirigida por el comandante Avalanche. Pensamos que no habían existido sobrevivientes. Es un alivio ver que no fue así- Prosiguió el Oficial indicándole que le acompañara. Por cierto mi nombre es Hádanos, un placer teniente…

-Kitt- Respondió el transam siguiendo al otro Autobot.

Ambos caminaron atravesando el interior del precinto hasta detenerse frente a la oficina del líder actual.

-Se que es un poco premeditado, pero la noticia es interesante. Rodimus lo espera, si necesita algo más no dude en preguntar- Finalizo el Cybertroniano de cromas verdosos retirándose.

Kilt espero a que su guía se retirara antes de entrar al cuarto indicado. Honestamente, creía que un encuentro directo con el nuevo Prime, podría ser considerado como un descuido, pero estaría bien, tal vez la situación sería mucho más sencilla de lo que imagino en un principio. Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que su comandante se reportara para entrar a la fase dos.

En el pasillo el guía sonrió al notar la silueta del francotirador desaparecer tras la puerta metálica.

-Su origen e historia eran interesantes, tal vez valdría la pena investigar un poco más- Pensó, antes de volver a sus deberes.

……………………………….

Para entonces el comandante avanzaba hacia su nuevo destino

El color carmesí de su figura se perdía con la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar. Su forma aerodinámica, se basaba en esos modelos terrestres de los ochentas, similar a los del resto de su unidad, un grupo único por ese camuflaje tan especial. Con esos trazos aerodinámicos, pero firmes.

El Ferrari Testarrona aceleró demostrando la fuerza del motor con el que contaba, apresurando su llegada.

A lo lejos una pequeña nave de batalla esperaba su llegada. A las afueras uno de sus subordinados esperaba. El joven transformer había sido el segundo y último sobreviviente de su unidad. Su apoyo en batalla.

Un guerrero construido para el calor de la batalla, quien siempre apoyaba en el campo a su comandante sin importar la seriedad de la situación. Avalanche había estado a punto de perderlo en aquella batalla, pero la insubordinación del joven fue lo único que lo mantuvo vivo, hasta que la breve ayuda arribo.

Un solo mecha fue enviado al final, pero conocía lo suficiente de medicina, para poder hacer la diferencia en ese caso.

El azul metálico brillo bajo el reflejo de las luces de la nave, mientras el gatillero terminaba de dar los últimos detalles a la misma.

El carmesí resalto a los primeros toques de luz, revelando su presencia al momento de transformarse. EL carmesí de su mirada se enfoco en la estructura que reposaba frente a él. El automóvil camino unos pasos hacia la nave interrumpido por la voz de su compañero y amigo.

-Hola comandante, ¿Todo listo?- Pregunto el otro Autobot bajando del ala de la nave para recibir a su superior.

-Su forma era un poco agresiva, con esas puertas en sus brazos recubriéndolos como escudos y ese filo mortal que había salvado su vida en batalla tiempo atrás. Su complexión fuerte asemejaba a la de los gemelos Lamborgini, excepto que su denominación no era del todo un deportivo, si no un impala del 64. Un clásico Muscle car americano.

A diferencia de su compañero Kilt, era extremadamente extrovertido y alegre, con mucha energía como su mismo nombre lo implicaba.

-¿Reporte Impulse?- Pregunto Avalanche transformándose.

-Todo esta listo señor, he terminado con los últimos ajustes hace un momento y me disponía hacer una prueba final. Sin embargo confió en que no habrá problema si partimos cuanto antes- Aseguro el auto azulado con confianza.

Sus ópticos brillaron abiertamente, demostrando la emoción de esa nueva misión.

-Perfecto, Si es así, no le veo inconveniente al hecho de que partamos cuanto antes, confiare en tu experta opinión- Replico el comandante con tranquilidad.

-Genial, entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- Pregunto Impulse entrando a la nave.

Avalanche le siguió de cerca mientras su compañero alistaba todo para el despegue, mientras hablaba de los detalles técnicos que modifico en la nave, para ganar algo de velocidad. En realidad por muy inmaduro que pareciera, el Impala era un excelente piloto y un mortal combatiente en quien podía confiar completamente la seguridad de su chispa. Una confianza ganada duramente en el campo de batalla.

-Comenzando despegue- Aseguro el gatillero, cuando la nave comenzó a elevarse para irrumpir en la infinidad del espacio.

A su lado el Ferrari tan solo se sostuvo adoptando su posición en los controles.

…………………………………….

Rodimus se encontraba de pie admirando la ciudad desde el gran ventanal de su oficina, a su espalda el francotirador esperaba sin hacer ningún comentario.

-Así que la unidad Omega- Exclamo Prime sin mirarlo había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese fatídico hecho.

Él recordaba ese día como si fuese ayer, ya que fue justo en ese momento que su nuevo gobierno inicio, marcando el comienzo de la segunda era dorada a sus ojos.

-Ha pasado tiempo- Continuo el líder pensativo.

-Eso sucedió hace mucho, envíe una unidad de apoyo al perder todo contacto con ustedes, pero tampoco recibí noticias suyas- Afirmo enfocando por primera vez al tirador.

-¿Tu sabes algo al respecto?- Pregunto finalmente.

-Señor, recibimos la llegada del jefe de operaciones especiales, señor- Contesto el transam.

Cada palabra era expresada con un toque de rencor casi imperceptible, pero presente. Para él estar de pie en esa oficina enfrentando al causante de todo ese caos, era difícil. Pero esperaría. Las órdenes habían sido claras después de todo.

Infiltración y reconocimiento, esa era parte de sus especialidades; un arte para el que ellos lo entrenaron.

-Jazz cierto…no tuve reportes suyos después de eso, ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto Rodimus con indiferencia.

-Esta muerto señor- Confirmo el carro negro al momento. Revelando la noticia con frialdad. –Supongo que debe estar bien considerando que él no tiene que estar aquí fingiendo demencia- Se dijo en su procesador sin emitir ese pensamiento.

Rodimus lo observo serio después de esto.

-Jazz…muerto- Murmuro algo incomodo.

Uno de los últimos oficiales al servicio de su predecesor muerto, parecía algo demasiado irreal para él. Las palabras desaparecido en acción marcaron ese expediente, junto a muchos otros con situaciones similares, pero eso y la confirmación de su partida eran completamente distintos.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso- Continuo el vehículo carmesí tomando asiento.

Kilt se mantuvo de pie tal y como lo indicaba el protocolo, ocultando ese sentir tras su visor.

El silencio se hizo presente en la oficina y la tensión creció por un momento, hasta que el francotirador respondió.

-El se marcho con honor, peleando por la causa, como el resto de mi unidad señor, jamás olvido sus órdenes ni sus ideales, espero que eso sirva para recordarlo como el héroe que realmente es- Dijo bajando la mirada, con un toque triste, melancólico.

Rodimus asintió lentamente. La llegada tan inesperada de ese carro sólo despertó viejos recuerdos de ese difícil comienzo, pero ahora las cosas serían diferentes, eso era lo que se decía a diario mientras trataba de convencerse de que esos sacrificios habían sido necesarios para alcanzar la gloria de su fracción.

-Descuide Teniente, todo esto será anotado, tal vez se haga una ceremonia en su honor- Confirmo Prime caminando hacia el transam.

-Ahora me gustaría que visitara el área médica, para un examen, en lo que analizamos el caso, me alegra saber que alguien sobrevivió- Finalizo abriendo la puerta de su oficina.

Kilt observo a este líder. El encargado de esta nueva era, el nuevo guardián de la matriz.

Cuantas diferencias con Optimus, cuanta falta de experiencia y sensibilidad. Realmente era triste pensar que el destino de todos ellos recaía en él.

-Gracias señor- Exclamo antes de marcharse.

Con un aire de resignación observo los movimientos comunes de aquel lugar, todo se sentía tan lejano, como si nunca hubiese sido su hogar.

-Se dice que los cambios son buenos; no estoy seguro de que este sea el caso- Susurro encontrándose con un par de Autobots quienes lo acompañaron, escoltándolo al área médica.

-Vaya escolta personal- Comento caminado junto con los guardias tranquilamente.

-Tal vez no es tan descuidado como creí- Pensó disfrutando de ese reto.

………………………………………..

Nuestras acciones nos definen, nuestras decisiones marcan la grandeza que hay dentro de cada uno de nosotros. El honor, presente en nuestra existencia; no podemos olvidarlo nunca. "Honor" eso lo aprendí de él….

………………………………………….

La misión había dado comienzo. Una pequeña nave sobrevolaba la superficie terrestre, girando lentamente, mientras aprovechaba la oscuridad para perderse de los radares y satélites.

-No es necesario que me acompañes- Se escucho la voz del comandante – La misión es sencilla. Entrar, sacarla y estar de vuelta; menos de un ciclo.- Continuo analizando los planos que tenía frente a él.

A su lado Impulse descargaba el resto de la información del complejo terrestre.

-Además es la tierra, recuerda que están muy ligados a los cuarteles centrales. No deseo llamar la atención más de lo necesario- Dijo pensativo.

Como líder de unidad, comprendía la seriedad y riesgos de cada misión, evaluando cada punto para optar por la mejor estrategia disponible. En ese momento su segundo no estaba presente, pero él disponía de la experiencia requerida para esas situaciones.

-Es una misión de rescate- Confirmo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Pregunto Impulse- ¿es necesario involucrar a esa criatura? – Continúo con su interrogatorio.

Ni siquiera es uno de nosotros. ¿Cómo confiar en ese ser?.

No, no lo es; pero nos puede servir para lo que planeamos, piénsalo- Replico su líder haciendo claro su punto. Necesitaremos sus habilidades, el numero de filas es reducido, no tenemos idea de que tan profunda pueda ser la influencia del blanco en las filas internas, debemos tener un apoyo si deseamos tener éxito.- Contesto el comandante ingresando unas coordenadas a la computadora.

- Los humanos la crearon; los Decepticons le dieron ese toque mortal, los Autobots la encerraron y ahora nosotros la liberaremos.

Las palabras de su comandante eran reales, esa situación podría ser más peligrosa de lo que habían pensado, lo mejor era tener todos esos imprevistos cubiertos.

-Tienes razón- Exclamo mirando el gesto analítico de Avalanche.

La voz de Rodimus resonó en los speakers de la nave, recordando a los presentes la grandeza de esa era.

Ambos Autobots levantaron la mirada hacia el sistema de sonido, el cual se interrumpió el mensaje para revelar un par de datos ocultos en esa voz.

-Al parecer nuestro contacto logro obtener los datos restantes- Susurro el comandante insertando las claves en los procesadores que había obtenido antes de partir. El impala admiro las piezas antes de hablar.

-Interesante método de transmisión, quién sospecharía que ese mensaje traía la información oculta de ese modo- Afirmo el gatillero.

-Hablamos de un experto Impulse, lo mejor de lo mejor- Confirmo Avalanche terminando el proceso de programación mientras sonreía.

-¿Que sucede?- Cuestiono el Impala nuevamente.

-Solamente pensaba que el antiguo Prime nunca daría tantos comunicados tan vagos a sus hombres. En cambio Rodimus no deja de repetir que estamos en una edad dorada- dijo el comandante guardando los chips nuevamente

-En fin, eso no importa en estos momentos. ¿Esta todo listo? – Pregunto al notar que la descarga de datos parecía haber finalizado.

-Todo en orden señor, esperando indicaciones- Confirmo el joven guerrero ajustando el curso de entrada en la atmósfera.

-Todo corre conforme al plan- Afirmo Avalanche- necesito menos de una hora humana, y tendré lo que necesitamos.

-Bien- Fue la respuesta del gatillero.

……………………………………………..

En algún lugar confidencial en una base estratégica del gobierno japonés. El Autobot tomaba registro de todo lo que estaba pasando en el momento.

La estrategia se basaba en la velocidad. Una entrada rápida, sería más que suficiente, para no despertar demasiadas sospechas.

-Es hora de actuar- Afirmo el comandante guardando un par de espadas, las cuales resaltaban imponentemente en sus manos.

-Que la nave este lista- Comando – Debo entrar y salir en menos de un ciclo- Prosiguió tomando nota de cada detalle - sino salgo recuerda el código- Finalizo observando a su compañero.

Impulse asintió con seriedad. El momento de juegos se había terminado, esta maniobra trazaría el principio del todo. Pero un juramento había sido invocado y las leyes marcaban que se llevase a cabo.

-Confió en usted señor. Estaré esperando- Respondió el Impala observando la forma de su comandante desaparecer poco a poco de vista.

………………………………..

Libertad- esas fueron tus palabras. La libertad es un término al que toda criatura tiene derecho- Dijiste.

Libertad es uno de los conceptos por los que habremos de luchar.

……………………….

El sistema de ventilación era tan amplio que fue la mejor estrategia a utilizar para no dañar a los humanos. Pues a pesar de su misión continuaban siendo Autobots.

El líder militar lanzó la reja de la última ventila, mientras apretaba un pequeño botón cerca de su sensor auditivo, lo que proyecto una serie de datos en escritura cybertroniana en su visor.

Los humanos son muy predecibles, si esto fuera una base decepticon me estaría preocupando- se dijo mientras en el visor aparecía de manera virtual el mapa del camino que debía seguir- estaré fuera en menos de un clic- Pensó, localizando la ruta más rápida.

Con estas palabras llegó a una enorme puerta de metal reforzada, la cual mostraba un enorme siete en su superficie marcando el punto especificado.

-He llegado- se dijo mirando el acero que protegía ese secreto militar terrestre. Con un sistema de seguridad casi impenetrable para un técnico humano, pero para el Cybertroniano no era gran reto. Solamente tuvo que cortar unos cuantos cables del panel de control de acceso de la puerta, para poder acceder.

Un sonido chirriante y una nube de humo del interior se hicieron presentes, revelando el contenido de la cámara.

El comandante entró con sumo cuidado y sigilo, recordando los tiempos en el que el resto de su avanzada hacían este tipo de misiones.

Muchas veces se habían visto en la necesidad de usar esa clase de tácticas para poder legar a los objetivos marcados. Sus hombres trabajaban con eficiencia conociendo los peligros de cada situación.

-Ellos conocían el peligro de marchar hacia ese puesto en T – D, pero jamás pensaron en abandonar su misión.

El breve recuerdo fue suficiente para crear esa aura de peligrosidad a su alrededor, su puño se cerro con fuerza, mientras Avalanche se esforzaba por dejar eso en el pasado. Ahora estamos escribiendo un nuevo futuro, no es momento de detenerse a recordar- Pensó notando el contenedor frente a él. La razón por la que estaba en ese lugar, esa criatura tan singular, viva para ellos. Encerrada en contra de su voluntad por tanto tiempo.

Un lector mostraba los niveles de actividad del ente con precisión. Un sistema de monitoreo que se encargaba de mantener a ese ser cautivo en ese sueño eterno.

Éxtasis- musitó para él- indujeron el éxtasis para que no diera problema- Continuo, es hora de irnos.

Tomo el contenedor y aplicando un poco de ácido a la base logró retirarlo. El trabajo estaba hecho. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando un guardia que hacía su recorrido, se topo de frente con el robot y como es costumbre en la raza humana disparo antes de preguntar.

No hubo daño en la estructura del guerrero quien colocó el contenedor con el suelo para lanzar un pequeño disco de uno de sus dedos; el cual dio una pequeña descarga de energía al soldado quien de inmediato quedo inconsciente.

-No es nada personal soldado- Replico el guerrero retirándose con su carga.

…………………….

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, los sistemas de seguridad enviaron al equipo de asalto a la zona siete donde estaba el prisionero, Avalanche era hábil, demostrando su habilidad con maestría evitando la mayoría de los ataques que lanzaban contra él.

Sin perder tiempo prosiguió llegando a la salida; cuando un grupo de humanos con armas de gran calibre lanzaron todo lo que tenían contra él. Dando de lleno en su espalda. Un soldado apretó un panel de control de la puerta principal, el cual dejo caer una afilada barra de metal que dio de lleno en la espalda del comandante, justo donde las armas habían hecho daño.

Esa acción detuvo sus movimientos, el dolor surgió desde el centro de la herida; pero eso no lo detendría, excepto ese sentido muy estricto del honor que mantenía, el mismo que le obligo a dar vuelta para enfrentarse contra aquel grupo tan indigno de soldados.

¿Atacan por la espalda?- dijo con una voz de trueno- ¿Atacan sin justificación?

-Yo no levante mis armas contra ustedes, pero aún así se mantienen agrediendo y a traición.

-Has robado algo que nos pertenece alíen, esa es la razón- Se escucho un grito perdido entre la multitud de soldados.

Avalanche ignoro el término despectivo que uso el humano. Para él los alíen eran ellos, pero no era momento para seguir con esas discusiones, excepto quizá por un concepto, uno que ellos usaron en su defensa tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué hay del ideal de la libertad? – Exclamo -Ese ideal de libertad que él tanto profesaba. Aquel que les brindo esa oportunidad de aquellos enemigos enmarcados con ese símbolo purpúreo.

-¿Así ignoran sus palabras y sus enseñanzas?- Les cuestiono furioso.

Pero los humanos no contestaron a esos cuestionamientos; excepto con la violencia.

Decepcionado. El comandante saco dos espadas tan magníficas y afiladas, como solo los guerreros más experimentados de Cybertron habían visto, las mismas que últimamente solamente jugueteaban en sus manos.

……………………….

Aquel que olvida el honor implorara por una muerte rápida al ángel de la misma. En Japonés al Shinigami.

…………………………

Las espadas se movían como una extensión más de su cuerpo, los humanos habían buscado ese final, y por extraño que parezca el guerrero no lo disfrutaba; pero el honor de la batalla debe sobreponerse a los gritos y súplicas de los contrarios en la batalla.

……………………

El destino lo hacemos nosotros, lo creamos con nuestros actos. Lo forjamos con nuestras palabras. Lo invocamos con nuestra reacción.

……………………..

Las espadas estaban manchadas de ese carmesí, y el comandante de energon.

Cada raza mantiene sus colores, su vida, pero al final ambas conocen el significado de esas marcas.

Sin importarle. El Cybertroniano continúo caminando con el contenedor sujeto por uno de sus poderosos brazos hasta el punto de encuentro, donde su compañero le esperaba impaciente.

Impulse; sácanos de aquí- Comando por un canal de transmisión codificado.

Levantando una enorme cantidad de polvo, la nave apareció abriendo la puerta lateral para que el guerrero junto con su carga entrara a la misma.

-Bienvenido señor- Se escucho la exclamación del gatillero, quien se concentro en ese rápido escape. Tratando de ocultar su presencia antes de que el resto de las autoridades llegará.

Avalanche se recargo en el muro del compartimiento un poco agobiado.

El líquido caía levemente sobre su figura mientras él se perdía nuevamente en esa conversación, la cual recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

……………………

¿Y si un combatiente no tiene honor?- le pregunté una vez.

Él sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Entonces nosotros mostraremos nuestro honor y el honor que a él le hace falta- me contestó.

Me parece que esa enseñanza es la más difícil de aprender, y aun me falta demasiado camino para entender todo lo que compartía con nosotros.

………………………………

Impulse corrió un escaneo en su comandante, desde su lugar, algo que hacían como precaución, percatándose de las señales que marcaba el monitor.

¿La herida es grave, señor?- pregunto el Impala de inmediato activando el sistema de navegación automático para dirigirse al lugar en el que su líder se encontraba.

.Superficial- Fue la respuesta, dando por terminada esa conversación.

………………………..

Una vez más el comandante estaba viendo por el ventanal de la nave, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido como si se tratara de una terrible pesadilla, la zona T-D; las pérdidas, el abandono, el nuevo Prime, sus decisiones equivocadas, los errores de las batallas, los reportes quintesons, los molestos Decepticons. Tantos errores cometidos en tan poco tiempo. Situaciones creadas por malas decisiones, tomadas a la ligera. Un error que seguramente su predecesor no habría cometido…

Señor- interrumpió el gatillero- he terminado la revisión y los últimos informes de la computadora lo han confirmado.

Es Nightbird, aunque fue inducido al éxtasis todos los sistemas están en orden; lo único que me preocupa es si nos ayudara o tendremos que utilizar la fuerza.

Nos ayudara en el momento que puntualicemos nuestros términos y la situación actual- Aseguro el comandante retirándose del ventanal- odia a los humanos por encerrarla, esta molesta con los Autobots por vencerla y con los Decepticons por abandonarla. Pero sobre todo admiro las cualidades del antiguo Prime, cuando le pongamos al tanto de lo que ha sucedido; apuesto mi ración de energon a que colaborara.

…………………..

Como líder- me dijo- lo más importante es la seguridad de tus tropas. El detener a los Decepticons es nuestra prioridad; pero, nunca por el sacrificio de tus tropas o de inocentes.

Es difícil- dije- ¿has sacrificado tropas, para detener a los Decepticons?

Se puso terriblemente serio, tanto que mi procesador tembló de miedo.

Debemos detener a Megatron cueste lo que cueste; pero nunca sacrificando a los amigos- dijo y esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi, como si las hubieran grabado con un metal ardiente sobre mi coraza.

Nunca olvidare sus enseñanzas, señor- dije con un saludo- Por Primus, cuanto lo admiraba…

Como todos los que te acompañan es esta dura batalla, en esta misión que cualquiera consideraría perdida.

En el Talion.

…………………..

Notas del autor: Esta serie apenas comienza y el plan ha entrado en marcha. A veces los problemas internos pueden ser más peligrosos que los externos, pues lo que los motiva son nuestras propias fallas.

Si desean conocer a los personajes que se mencionan en la historia, visiten la galería que se encuentra el homepage en la ficha de autor de Arken elf.

Les agradecen sus Autoras Tavata y Arken elf.


	3. Venganza u Honor

Capítulo 3

Venganza u Honor

Notas del Autor: Fantasía, gracias por los comentarios, sabemos que esta historia puede ser molesta para algún lector, cualquier situación es si afán de ofender a nadie.

Atentamente Tavata y Arken elf

……………………………..

El plan había comenzado…

Kilt observo con claridad la figura del primer objetivo. Desde su posición tenía acceso a una gran cantidad de elementos que sin pensar podían haberle dado la ventaja en esa delicada misión.

Rodimus había asignado al recién llegado a las bodegas, algo que en cierto modo era un poco desconcertante para algunos de los guerreros. El diseño del francotirador no era para esa clase de labor, pero para el líder Autobot, era el punto más seguro hasta que definieran su posición.

El nuevo Prime era en parte descuidado; pero tenía buenos consejeros quienes formaban la base de ese débil pilar que ahora consideraban gobierno. Algo que se desboronaría con facilidad.

-Nunca bases todas tus cartas en elementos tan débiles si no deseas perder más de lo que puedes ganar- Exclamo caminando hacia la parte alta del camino.

Su figura se entre perdía con el paisaje, creando esa atmósfera de peligrosidad a su alrededor.

El punto elegido, un área desolada que carecía de mucha vigilancia.- Al parecer Rodimus no cree en eso de los constantes patrullajes en las pistas remotas, una ventaja más a nuestro favor –Prosiguió acomodándose en un punto seguro.

A veces la confianza era un arma de dos filos y su rival parecía tener en exceso.

Como francotirador sabía que era importante tener un lugar de fácil acceso, con diversidad de salidas rápidas e indetectables más que por un experto.

-Que mejor experiencia que trabajar en campo- Pensó admirando los alrededores nuevamente. Cada detalle era esencial, para que su objetivo se cumpliera.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso en batalla¿Cuántas veces había trabajado con velocidad rastreando a sus enemigos y eliminándolos tras las sombras? Muchos podían afirmar que esa no era un método muy Autobot; pero ese era el trabajo de los francotiradores.

-No puedes ganar guerras con concesiones y palabras- Afirmó analizando el viejo rifle que se convertiría en el centro del plan.

Unidades como la suya comprendían la peligrosidad del campo de batalla y la importancia de la efectividad en medio del combate. Muchos guerreros frontales contaban con ese apoyo para sobrevivir. Ese era su trabajo y él siempre se enorgullecería de tener ese honor.

Una alarma sonó levemente recordando que el tiempo de descanso se había acabado. Con un leve suspiro admiro una última vez el paisaje grabando cada detalle.

-Un nuevo análisis en el próximo horario libre bastará- Comento guardando el arma, antes de transformarse para volver a su respectiva actividad.

El automóvil arranco avanzando hacia la base pensativo. -¿Qué estarían haciendo sus compañeros en ese momento¿Qué estaría planeando hacer su comandante?. Aún faltaba la confirmación del otro grupo. Pero lo mejor era estar preparado.

Desde su llegada a los cuarteles, el transam jamás se quejo, adoptando una posición sumisa. No podía darse el lujo de levantar sospechas; menos depuse de lo que estaba por venir. Era imperativo asegurar su posición en las filas antes de que algo pasara.

Se concentro en crear esa imagen amable y preciada, ganando la confianza de los que lo veían, mientras trabaja en trazar esos acostumbrados esquemas mentales, memorizando movimientos, costumbres y ubicación de aquello que le pudiese ayudar a llevar a cabo su plan.

El se encargo de preparar el terreno, sólo necesitaba esa oportunidad.

Las bodegas se divisaron frente a él, Kilt avanzo hasta ellas sacando algunos data pads preparándose para otra tarde de agobiante trabajo.

-Si tan sólo supieran la verdad- Pensó desapareciendo en la inmensidad de los almacenes militares una vez más.

………………………………

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar una nave continuo su avance, ocultando su forma al cambiar de orbita constantemente. El silencio parecía dominar el espacio, permitiendo al vehículo mimetizarse con su entorno.

Un buen camuflaje, diseñado sólo para esa situación. Aunque en su interior…

Se escuchó el tercer golpe contra la dura pared de metal en menos de tres minutos. Avalanche resbalo levemente contra el suelo, mientras Nightbird le miraba sin revelar expresión alguna manteniéndose de pie justo frente a él.

-Malditos ninja- musito el ferrari incorporándose. La verdad es que esa extraña cultura de ataque a traición no era algo que el apoyará con predilección. Pero ha veces era necesario tomar medidas drásticas para alcanzar los objetivos planteados.

-Mantente repitiendo eso y terminarás creyéndolo- Se dijo preparándose para el siguiente encuentro.

-Y…¿Como vas? – Se escucho la pregunta de su compañero por uno de los canales de transmisión. El tono era algo burlón. Pero el comandante ya había aprendido a interpretar toda insinuación del joven piloto.

Mejorando- fue la respuesta.

-Impulse solo se río por lo bajo al escuchar esto observando su nuevo método de distracción anotando en un data pad con el nombre de "Necio" y "Cosa" otra línea debajo de cosa, esta ya llevaba 32 mientras Necio solo tenía tres.

-Vaya comandante, me impresiona su habilidad de convencimiento- Susurro alegre, olvidando por un momento la razón por la que estaban haciendo eso en primer lugar.

Avalanche camino nuevamente hacia la guerrera.

-Por última vez, sé que se puede razonar contigo- Comento sacudiéndose levemente. Un par de marcas resaltaban es esa estructura carmesí revelando los leves daños que ella había causado. Sin embargo e deportivo no parecía preocupado por ellos concentrándose en esa pregunta. La misma que había exclamado durante todo el tiempo que ella llevaba consiente.

- Una vez más Nightbird¿Aceptaras trabajar con nosotros?- Le cuestiono el comandante manteniendo la guardia, previendo esa respuesta negativa, cubierta con ese toque de agresividad.

Nightbird respondió como él esperaba. Con otro ataque directo hacia su contrario. Avalanche viro con eficacia evitando la mayoría de golpes, -Esto comienza hacerse monótono- Susurro sintiendo el impacto de ese último movimiento marcial el cual lo derribo de nuevo.

Otro golpe resonó en el muro llegando hasta la cabina donde cierto impala llevaba esa cuenta despreocupadamente.

La nave no era muy grande y cada movimiento podía atravesar esos pasillos revelando diversidad de situaciones en su interior. Pero completamente hermética al exterior.

-¿Y si dejas de tratarla como a una damita?- pregunto finalmente el chico de cromas azulados.

El comandante Ferrari resoplo un poco frustrado. A veces la exactitud contenida en las sugerencias de su compañero eran terriblemente exasperantes.

-De acuerdo… -Tú te lo buscaste- Exclamo Avalanche cansado de ese juego. Había sido gentil hasta el límite de su paciencia, él sabía que convencer a esa chica sería complicado. Pero jamás pensó que llegaría a ese nivel.

La intensidad en sus ópticos se incremento, los cuales se iluminaron con fuerza enmarcando el carmesí de un modo retador y peligroso. Una acción que muchos enemigos habían divisado como ultimo reto, antes de caer bajo el filo de las espadas del guerrero carmesí.

- Muy bien ninja, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás- Susurro empuñando sus espadas las cuales se mostraron imponentes ante su rival.

El rojo sangre resalto con elegancia dejando a la vista ese filo mortal.

-No me digas que no cuentas con una arma blanca- Exclamo el guerrero levemente. –Tengo entendido que aquellos que practican ese arte marcial con el que fuiste programada, dominan el arte de la espada- Afirmo.

Nightbird, saco a su vez de su oculto arsenal una espada de hoja brillante, la cual coloco en posición horizontal a su espalda; su figura se preparo para demostrar esas habilidades humanas, provenientes de aquellos quienes la habían creado.

-Eso creí- musito el Ferrari adoptando su propio estilo. Una mezcla de arte Cybertroniano y terrestre que el mismo trato de perfeccionar.

Ambos rivales se alistaron para ese breve enfrentamiento, uno sumamente mortal. Ella no se detendría sin importar quien fuese el oponente, era cuestión de honor para ambos rivales.

…………………………………..

¿Lo haces por venganza o por honor? Me preguntó en una ocasión, la primera vez que enfrente un castigo por defender mis convicciones.

-Lo lamento- Murmure apenado- Pero ellos estaban molestando, haciendo lo que querían, mientras se justificaban con esa superioridad de rango. No soy de los que buscan causar problemas, sin embargo en este caso tuve que marcarles un alto antes de que la situación alcanzara un nivel más peligroso. –Proseguí dando a conocer mi posición

-Yo sé que habíamos tenido problemas en ocasiones anteriores, se que los amenace asegurándoles que pagarían; pero tú sabes que solamente eran habladurías de novato. Pero hoy, hoy intentaron abusar de su rango. Debía detenerles, y la única manera de hacerlo era enfrentándolos.

-Pero; ¿Llegar a esos extremos? Sólo mírate la mano- Contesto en ese toque gentil que siempre conservaba. Su mirada se veía seria, pero algo en su vos me indicaba la presencia de esa leve sonrisa bajo la máscara.

Al momento admire mi extremidad, la cual presentaba un feo corte por el raspón de un disparo, no me había dado cuenta de quien era el causante de tal herida, pero si que dolía.

-Superficial- conteste escondiendo la mano. No hay cosa que más odie que quedar como un idiota, por lo que abstuve cualquier quejido ocultando el dolor en mi interior pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Sabes que ese sentido del honor que tienes, te va a acarrear problemas?- Exclamo volviendo su atención hacia mi rostro tratando de establecer la seriedad en esas palabras. Yo por mi parte di gracias a Primus de que dejara de ver esa horrible herida.

-Pero usted cree en el honor¿verdad señor?- me atreví a preguntarle.

Su gesto no cambio, manteniendo esa breve conexión con la mirada.

-Es diferente a ser un buscapleitos- Comento apoyando su mano en mi hombro lentamente –Ahora ve con Ratchet para que te revise esa mano, y después deberás disculparte con los oficiales que retaste hoy.

Me encogí de hombros con un toque de resignación. Él sabía porque hacia las cosas, porque tomaba esas decisiones, yo aún era joven e inexperto, pero esas breves enseñanzas marcarían mi camino, para llegar a ser algo más.

-Así se hará señor- Respondí saludándolo como alguien de su rango merecía.

-Sé que un día aprenderás la lección- Afirmo- lo único que me preocupa es cuanto te costará aprenderla- Finalizo, más para sí, aunque yo podía escuchar cada exclamación con claridad.

-Creo que en ese momento, no le comprendí y todavía hoy me sigo preguntando ¿Entendí la lección? Hablando de este tema específico…Yo creo que no…

……………………………………….

Nightbird era rápida; es más, era un elogio a la inventiva humana; pero por mucho que los científicos humanos hubieran mejorado tanto en inteligencia artificial como en el perfeccionamiento de los movimientos de su robot ninja, no se encontraban a la altura de un verdadero guerrero transformer, algo que se demostró más que obvio desde el primer enfrentamiento que esa criatura había tenido con los autobots, siendo finalmente derrotada por Optimus Prime.

Avalanche se centró en el combate, ya no estaba contra una chica o contra una creación humana, estaba en un enfrentamiento real, contra un oponente que conocía esos movimientos únicos de cualquier asesino de su estirpe. Ella las conocía; cada regla que regían el combate de espadas. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo ese código que solo los guerreros de avanzada conocen, practican y respetan.

Era refrescante un enfrentamiento como ese.

La robot ninja tenía movimientos estilizados, era interesante ver la programación que los humanos le habían implantado y las mejoras que los decepticons le habían hecho; era terrible, mortal pero sobre todo elegante, en cada sentido de la palabra, con agilidad, delicadeza, velocidad y precisión.

Él estaba más que encantado con ese oponente, después de tanto tiempo de no tener una batalla real con un contrincante que se jugara el todo por el todo, esta demostración de las habilidades ninja eran dignas de disfrutarse.

-Una delicia- Como dirían los humanos.

El contador de Impulse cambio drásticamente mostrando a los dos oponentes prácticamente con el mismo número de golpes, algo que realmente llamo por completo la atención del impala.

Desafortunadamente, el tiempo no estaba de su lado, y mientras ellos combatían su compañero táctico debía estar esperando la confirmación del comandante en ese lugar rodeado de posibles enemigos. Por esta razón, era necesario finalizar esa práctica, al menos por el momento.

Avalanche cambio su estrategia rápidamente desconcertando al oponente al abandonar una de sus armas, oportunidad que el guerrero carmesí aprovecho tomando a Nightbird por la muñeca presionando con fuerza en un giro leve, el cual ocasiono que la ninja dejara caer su espada al momento. Siguiendo con el movimiento, implemento más presión al junto con algo de impulso haciendo que su rival terminará por perder el equilibrio y él la tuviera contra el suelo.

La acción fue tan rápida que incluso Impulse tuvo algo de dificultad en captar el movimiento de su líder distinguiendo la figura del Ferrari sosteniendo dos espadas contra su cuello rozando levemente esas conexiones principales que unían su cabeza con el resto del cuerpo.

-Te he derrotado Nightbird, y por consiguiente estas en deuda conmigo-Confirmo el espadachín sin moverse de esa posición. Su mirada fija ocultaba cualquier pensamiento, dejándole ver que los juegos habían terminado.

La ninja forcejo levemente, pero él se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro transfiriendo esa frialdad en su vocalizador.

-Claro- Susurro,-Suponiendo que no quieras perder la cabeza- Afirmo con peligrosidad.

Ella se quedo muy quieta observando la figura de su rival, aquel que la había derrotado con habilidad y experiencia.

Una sencilla afirmación marco su decisión, aceptando ese fracaso a manos del guerrero Autobot.

El comandante relajo un poco su postura, pero no alejo las armas

-Esta es la situación- Comento -Un nuevo Prime se ha levantado con la caída de aquel que te derroto ¿lo recuerdas?-

Los ojos de Nightbird brillaron con la ofensa de la derrota¿Cómo olvidar esos momentos en los que la confusión habían sido la causa de ese destino a manos de sus creadores?. Era algo que se grababa en el procesador incapaz de borrarse.

-Sabía que lo recordarías- Interrumpió el Ferrari prosiguiendo con su explicación, -El antiguo Prime te entrego a los humanos y sé que tu le admirabas, pero ahora el nuevo Prime no conserva el orden que su antecesor tanto respeto. Sólo habla de situaciones irreales, con mentiras y promesas vacías, haciendo a un lado los preceptos que su predecesor peleo por conservar- Dijo adoptando ese toque melancólico que le llamaba, reviviendo esos momentos en los que juró morir por esa realidad.

Retornando la atención a su cautiva, -Esta es mi propuesta Nightbird- Avalanche se retiro un poco liberando a la ninja.

-Ayúdame a dar fin a la proclama que he pronunciado para que se restaure el honor y cuando el Talion se haya cumplido, tú estarás libre de tu deuda- Exclamo el Autobot. -¿Aceptas?- Le cuestiono finalmente en un toque levemente emotivo.

Libertad, la libertad que todos los seres sensibles deben tener, ese era un ideal muy del antiguo Prime, y Nightbird se sentía admirada de él; pero¿Es Nightbird una criatura sensible como para apoyar esa causa ó comenzara a pelear de nuevo?

La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

La guerrera tomo su arma poniendo en guardia al deportivo carmesí, quien se preparo para el siguiente round. Pero en lugar de eso, la ninja solo se coloco frente a Avalanche e hizo un saludo al estilo oriental, como el de sus creadores.

-Acepto- Replico el comandante, enviando la respuesta al joven Impulse quien había seguido toda la escena desde la cabina, guardando todo comentario mientras su líder finalizaba.

-Genial Jefe- Respondió recuperando su alegre estilo -En ese caso, seguimos con la fase…. Detuvo la oración pensativo -¿En que fase del plan vamos, dos o tres?- Le cuestiono inocentemente obteniendo ese gesto de incredulidad de Avalanche.

…………………………

El tiempo transcurrió con lentitud, pero para el francotirador, sólo eran minutos para dar los toques finales a su plan.

-Todo iba muy bien, el descuido de Prime era todo lo que necesitaba, el transam recorrió el pasillo del área informática tranquilamente mientras sostenía un par de pads con algunos archivos de los recorridos de oficiales ocultos entre los archivos del almacén. Y no es que no existiera seguridad, pero no era común esperar un golpe desde adentro.

Tratando de no pasar demasiado tiempo en un punto, se encamino hacia la zona de esparcimiento, la cual en ese momento se encontraba prácticamente vacía.

El auto negro camino hacia una de las barras más cercanas a la puerta, tomando un receptáculo de energón.

-Si no hay noticias pronto, tendré que continuar con el plan de todos modos-Pensó recargándose en la mesa.

Por alguna razón se sentía extraño. Es decir, el Talion era una costumbre Autobot muy antigua, una que marco a generaciones enteras y ahora no era más que un recuerdo de las viejas eras. Pero él no era un jovencito inexperto. Él entendía la importancia de esa promesa, de ese juramento, por lo que no podía ignorarlo una vez pronunciado en frente de aquel a quien intentaban honrar.

-A veces la vida es confusa- Continuo jugueteando con su bebida mientras esperaba pasivamente.

A su espalda la figura de otro Mecha se revelo desde la puerta, con esa imponente estructura, contenida en ese familiar verde metálico.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en el recién llegado quien se encamino hacia la única compañía en la habitación.

-¿Esta ocupado?- Pregunto deteniéndose al lado del Francotirador quien se veía bastante aburrido.

-Todo el lugar esta vacío, excepto por este¿Qué te dice eso?- Contesto el Transam, haciendo clara su respuesta, con un sarcasmo único de él. Era obvio que no deseaba compañía, pero Adannos no parecía ofendido por la respuesta, más bien ya esperaba algo así.

La Silverado había observado con claridad algunos de los movimientos del recién llegado, había patrones extraños que despertaron sus sospechas, pero él no era de los que juzgaban primero y preguntaban después, de hecho la presencia de ese guerrero le intrigaba. La verdad tras el misterio de T-D estaba ahí presente. Era posible que muchos de los presentes ni siquiera recordarán esa clase de acontecimientos. Pero no para él.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas en este lugar?- Se pregunto deteniéndose frente a tal enigma.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- Continúo respondiendo a ese sarcasmo con la misma jugada.

-Me encanta tu sarcasmo- Replico en ese tono pasivo que acostumbraba mantener.

Kilt lo miro al escuchar esas palabras, Era obvio que el guerrero de cromas verdes había recibido el mensaje, lo hizo claro en su contestación, pero parecía no importarle del todo.

El transam sólo había conocido a dos personas con la paciencia o el interés suficiente para resistir esa clase de contestaciones sin terminar en algún enfrentamiento. Tal vez había mostrado una faceta sumisa y amigable hasta cierto punto tímida desde su llegada, pero ese no era él, tan sólo aplico la estrategia del bajo perfil para pasar desapercibido, pero en ese momento no estaba de humor.

El silencio reino el lugar por un momento pero ambos continuaron mirándose.

Finalmente el auto negro reconoció al Autobot que le había dado la bienvenida a ese lugar.

-Esta bien, puedes sentarte si gustas- Respondió finalmente el francotirador, moviéndose levemente tratando de ignorar a la camioneta.

-Sabes- Comenzó Adannos sin mirarlo, sirviéndose su propia porción de energon, consiente de que no había nadie más en la habitación prosiguió con su comentario de manera despreocupada, Kilt estaba escuchándolo aunque aparentaba no estar interesado en lo que el otro tuviese por decir.

-Siempre me he preguntado¿Por qué un guerrero al que se le consideraba muerto, quien fue traicionado por su gobierno; olvidado junto con toda su unidad en el momento de más necesidad, regresa fiel a la causa, olvidando cualquier rencor o resentimiento?, Es algo interesante¿No crees? Sobre todo considerando lo impresionante del historial.- Comento la Silverado notando la reacción de su acompañante quien nuevamente le observaba sin replicar.

Era imposible leer lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Ese visor carmesí, acompañado de esa máscara ocultaba toda expresión, creando un toque enigmático en el deportivo negro.

-Parece ser que alguien si usa su procesador en este lugar después de todo- Confirmo el transam atraído por la pregunta.

-¿Porque no negar esa acusación?, era sencillo, el transam quedo intrigado al escuchar tal oración, comprendiendo que la camioneta conocía o al menos sospechaba sobre sus intenciones, pero no había reportado nada o sea que no le interesaba dar a conocer ese situación, dejando sólo dos posibilidades :

1.- Deseaba alguna compensación para mantener su silencio (Chantaje tal vez) o…

2.- No era partidario de ese nuevo gobierno (UN posible aliado)…

Ambas ideas se hicieron presentes, por lo que el francotirador decidió probar suerte. -¿Cuánto?- Pregunto de momento volviendo a observar el energon que reposaba frente a su figura.

Adannos sonrió al escuchar eso. –Era bueno, realmente bueno, de inmediato saco conclusiones y tomo acción sin entrar en pánico, no negó nada, aceptando toda implicación, pero ofrecía algo a cambio, algo que la mayoría de los mechas no rechazarían. Su ser pendía de un hilo, pero él no parecía en absoluto preocupado por ello. Actuando como un buen táctico lo haría.

Sin embargo él no estaba ahí por mera conveniencia, no esta pregunta fue impulsada por algo más que ni él podía explicar. -Solo deseo conocer el otro lado de la historia- Contesto la silverado tomando un leve trago de su bebida.

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?- Le reto el transam nuevamente, debía estar seguro, antes de llevar a cabo cualquier acción.

Más vale prevenir que lamentar dice un dicho humano, una ley de supervivencia para él.

-No lo sabes- Afirmo Adannos con sencillez.

-Okay, era arriesgarse o nada, bien¿Qué podía perder?- Se dijo finalmente el deportivo negro.

-Toda mi vida se perdió el día que nos abandonaron, mi futuro se desvaneció de mis manos, dejando tan sólo los fragmentos de algo que jamás volvería a tener- Exclamo el francotirador, retirando el visor y la máscara para enfrentar al otro guerrero, dejando en claro que hablaría con la verdad.

-Ya no tengo nada más que perder- Prosiguió enfocando la barra. Ese leve brillo rojizo ilumino su rostro mostrando todo ese dolor contenido tras esos lentes carmesí. La camioneta se mantuvo firme, capturado por esos ópticos tan expresivos, demasiado dolor tras esa mirada.

La decepción de toda una vida de devoción, el odio por ese rechazo, el resentimiento por esa traición. Cuanto podía comunicarse con un simple gesto de su parte.

-La justicia no esta de nuestro lado, algunos dicen que así es la vivaque hay que aceptar que justos siempre pagarán por pecadores. Pero nosotros no pensamos así- Susurro.

-Por eso es que decidimos tomar medidas más drásticas, no es la venganza lo que nos motiva, es el honor- Afirmo.

-Es por eso que hemos invocado el Talión- Finalizo.

……………………………………….

Avalanche Se detuvo por un instante analítico… Pensativo.

La guerrera ninja le observaba con ese silencio eterno como parte de su mera existencia.

-Sabes que es un problema que no te hayan programado para poder hablar- Comento el Ferrari saliendo de ese toque pensativo que últimamente parecía robar más seguido su atención.

-No debes distraerte demasiado o las cosas fallaran rotundamente- Se reprocho recargado en el escritorio que tenía frente a él con una cantidad exagerada de data pads.

Sin importarle mucho todo lo que su nuevo comandante le estaba indicando, Nightbird miraba distraídamente uno de esos dispositivos con información de su nuevo blanco, aunque era necesario admitirlo, este nuevo comandante era muy diferente a Megatron y sus Decepticons claro considerando el poco tiempo que los trato.

-Al menos podrías contestarme de algún modo o con un gesto, no se algo- Interrumpió Avalanche consciente de que la ninja retaba su limitada paciencia, pero sin resultado.

-He comenzado a dudar si esto fue una buena idea- Se dijo suspirando.

-Muy bien, esta es la situación; mi francotirador nos ha brindado la siguiente información- Comento encendiendo el dispositivo del escritorio. Un mapa holográfico se proyecto revelando algunas coordenadas las cuales resaltaba en otras tonalidades dejando ver que algo importante pasaba en ese lugar.

- En este punto- Prosiguió señalando un área del mismo, - Es donde nuestro blanco pasara un tiempo de esparcimiento y recreación, no es un objetivo muy difícil, e ira a ese lugar sin escolta alguna. Sé que podemos encargarnos fácilmente del objetivo en cuestión, solamente lamento de quien se trata. –Exclamo con un toque de tristeza en su voz, pero desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

-Sabía que existirían víctimas inocentes cuando proclamáramos el Talion pero…- Se detuvo suspirando nuevamente, -En fin- recupero el paso de la conversación, esforzándose por olvidar lo que le hacía dudar a tal tomar tal acción.-Como te iba diciendo, por cuestiones personales, el golpe final lo deberás dar tú-Aclaro.

Al escuchar esto, Nightbird presto más atención, -Yo me encargare al final del culpable que nos hizo incurrir en el Talion ¿me has comprendido?- Le cuestiono el comandante

Los ópticos de la ninja brillaron y asintió con la cabeza.

-Que bien, ahora si nos estamos entendiendo- Finalizo el Ferrari procediendo a explicar con más detalles de su nueva misión.

Impulse por su parte escuchaba las ordenes sin interrumpir.

…………………………

La confirmación no tardo en llegar, después de esa breve conversación con la Silverado, Kitt se sorprendió de descubrir un nuevo aliado en los rangos de esa unidad ahora conocida como Talion.

Adannos comprendió hasta cierto punto las razones de ese hecho, además él también conocía esas antiguas leyes y las respetaba, ofreciendo su completa cooperación.

Tal vez la balanza comenzaba a inclinarse más hacia su lado. Con ayuda de la camioneta el Transam había logrado ponerse en contacto con su Comandante, no hubo tiempo para hablar o decir lo que pensaban. Esa transmisión era demasiado peligrosa como para mantenerla más de unos segundos.

Con la debida codificación, una serie de coordenadas llegaron a manos del grupo en tierra, mientras la confirmación de la segunda fase daba inicio.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar el momento oportuno.

El transam espero pacientemente en la posición que el mismo había elegido, notando la hora asegurándose de que nada fallara. Su coartada estaba lista, con su nuevo aliado cubriendo la retaguardia en la base Autobot.

A lo lejos la figura de ese primer blanco resalto, aún fuera del alcance.

-Puntual como siempre- Pensó el deportivo acomodándose para tomar posición. El rifle descanso sobre la superficie, frente a él quien sostuvo ese mango improvisado; pues el arma no estaba diseñada para su modelo.

Pero ese era el objetivo. La mano oscura recorrió el cañón del dispositivo, probando cualquier imperfección que pudiese implicar problemas; pero al parecer estaba listo.

Cada cálculo, cada trazo, todo para llevar a cabo ese breve instante.

Un simple momento, un sencillo hecho puede cambiar el destino de toda una vida.

Su visor se retracto por un instante mientras su óptico se centraba en esa mira tan delicada, la exactitud del tiro dependía de tanto, finalmente aunque fuesen seres creados de esa gran tecnología existían cosas como la velocidad, y el ángulo de tiro como variables constantes en cada movimiento.

El vehículo alcanzo la distancia esperada.

Un error sería más que suficiente para condenar toda la misión. Pero él sabía lo que hacia. Esta vez no habría interrupciones. Todo era por recuperar aquellos conceptos perdidos.

Jalar ese gatillo implicaría una condena segura en caso de un existir escape. Pero no había dudas en su procesador, no eso ya había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo.

Avalanche e Impulse ya habían comenzado, él no dejaría atrás a su comandante, no les fallaría a sus aliados como lo hicieron aquellos que ahora debían pagar por esos errores. Es necesario acabar con esas bases, para que el pilar caiga por si sólo.

-Adiós- Murmuro para sí enfocando nuevamente el blanco.

-Nos veremos en la matriz- Finalizo jalando el gatillo.

El disparo fue rápido y efectivo, un solo rayo cruzo esa distancia, con su efecto fulminante. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que este impactara en su destino.

Milésimas del tiempo, era hora de pagar por los pecados cometidos. Hora de hacer presente que todo lo que se hace se paga, A veces antes, a veces después. Pero jamás es gratis.

El sonido acompaño el efecto, suave, veloz, casi imperceptible, como el arma de todo sekeer. Un arma robada que ocultaría toda realidad a los ojos de su rival.

El francotirador no necesito esperar a confirmar el blanco, el sabía que había acertado. De inmediato tomo el punto de escape más próximo, saltando para transformarse y alejarse sin ser detectado.

Atrás el cuerpo del objetivo se mantuvo moribundo en la vieja vía.

-Que mal que no hubiese vigilancia constante en ese lugar- Comento el transam desapareciendo de vista.

El primer paso había terminado.

………………………………..

Con tranquilidad el francotirador entro a la base por una de las puertas traseras, tardarían tiempo en detectar el incidente, por lo que no tuvo problema al acceder a su acostumbrada área de trabajo sin ser detectado. Adannos había macado su entrada a tiempo, lo que evitaba cualquier duda sobre su ubicación en el momento fatal.

De inmediato devolvió el rifle al inventario, limpiando cualquier evidencia de haber sido usado. Estaba hecho.

-¿Me dirás cual fue el objetivo?- Se escucho la pregunta de su ahora aliado quien le esperaba recargado en la entrada de la bodega.

-Te falto gritarlo en medio del lugar- Contesto el deportivo negro.

-Je, je descuida, ya me encargue de la seguridad, así que es seguro¿De menos es alguien que conozco?- Prosiguió despreocupado.

-Ho si, es alguien que todos conocen- Quiso responder pero se guardo ese comentario sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar.

-Pronto lo descubrirás- Comento.

Adannos entendió de inmediato lo que eso implicaba, un gesto de sorpresa se diviso, pero optó por hacerse el desentendido. –Es mejor así, de ese modo no hay manera de que alguien obtenga información de mi persona si algo sucede- Afirmo tomando algunas cosas del inventario, para cubrir su leve visita, -Nos veremos, creo que debo volver a la oficina a trabajar- Se despidió alejándose.

El transam lo vio alejarse. Esperando que el mensaje fuese lo suficientemente claro para ese objetivo. Pero si algo tenía Kup, es que conocía de la historia.

-Tú firmaste esa sentencia al apoyar a ese rival, tú firmaste esa deuda al aconsejar e enviar a su último oficial a una muerte segura. Era la justicia, la misma que cobraba por esa gran deuda.

-Ahora sólo quedaba esperar- Murmuro para si observando el horizonte desde esa entrada.

……………………………………..

A lo lejos en la vieja vía, un Autobot reposaba herido mientras el energon escapaba lentamente de su estructura; el disparo había sido exacto, en un ángulo común para los sekeer, pero él no había visto ni detectado ninguno de esos jets en la distancia.

-¿Cómo podía ser¿Cómo?- Se pregunto el Mecha cubriendo la herida con dificultad. La energía le faltaba, perdiéndose sobre esa vía, derramando su futuro a cada gota que caía.

-El cybertroniano se resigno a este destino, el disparo había deshabilitado eficientemente sus sistemas de comunicación, era el trabajo de un experto; pero por alguna razón este atacante, le había otorgado unos segundos más de vida, en lugar de extinguir su chispa de inmediato. ¿Por qué?-

El paisaje solitario no revelaba nada, igual que siempre frío sin vida a su alrededor.

Excepto por algo… Una marca la cual reposaba justo frente a él, un símbolo que indicaba la verdadera razón del ataque. Algo que sólo alguien de su edad podía entender.

Kup comprendió lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. –No puede ser- Pensó.

El había presenciado situaciones similares en el pasado, un pasado mayor al mismo Optimus Prime.

Su vida le permitió ser testigo de esa Ley, la misma que fue prohibida por aquel a quien ahora defendía. Era el destino cobrándose por esas faltas. Eran los viejos métodos, pero al fin de cuantas Autobots.

Su mirada continúo enfocándose en esa señal, la cual comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco junto con los últimos rastros de vida. El moriría ahí, completamente sólo, pero consiente de la verdad, incapaz de informar aquel que protegía del destino que le esperaba.

-El Talion- alcanzo a exclamar mientras la chispa se extinguía con los últimos rastros de ese energon.

El invocaba la justicia, invocaba el derecho, invocaba la grandeza, invocaba el honor; pero con un alto costo tras de él. Un costo igual o mayor que lo que le dio origen.

-¿Era Venganza? O ¿Era honor?

………………………………………

Poco después la noticia de ese trágico hecho lego a la base, cuando un mecha el cual paseaba por ese lugar, descubrió el terrible incidente.

Los Autobots entraron en alerta roja, la situación se volvió una locura mientras muchos mechas corrían de una posición a otra tratando de determinar lo que sucedía.

Rodimus no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Al parecer un sekeer desconocido logro infiltrarse para acabar con consejero, uno que le guío desde el inicio de ese gobierno.

-Debí reforzar la vigilancia, debí hacerlo- Repitió una y otra vez. El dolor de la pérdida era indescriptible, el líder se sintió perdido, desesperado.

-¿Que voy hacer ahora?- Se pregunto con angustia.

-¿Qué es lo que voy hacer?- Se lamento sin comprendes que eso era sólo el principio. Del Talion.

Honor y Venganza dos conceptos tan distintos y a la vez tan cercanos.

Afuera de ese edificio Kilt observaba la conmoción dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a esa oficia, antes de integrarse a la histeria generalizada.

-Lo mejor era no llamar la atención de más-

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto deteniendo a uno de los guardias.

-Terrible, terrible, un Deceticon elimino al Oficial KUP-Exclamo el joven Autobot, con histeria.

-No puede ser- Contesto el transam, ocultando la realidad tras esa máscara y ese visor, un escudo que siempre resguardaría la verdad.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Continuo el francotirador adoptando ese estilo de nerviosismo, compartiendo "Supuestamente ese dolor".

…………………………….

Notas del Autor: Bien esperando este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, se Despiden sus autoras TAVATA y ARKEN ELF. Para conocer escenas del fanfic o a los personajes mencionados sólo visiten la galería en Homepage en la sección de autor de arken elf. GRACIAS.


	4. Mision o Justificacion

Capítulo 4

Misión o Justificación

Notas del autor: ADVERTENCIA, este capítulo tiene tintes dark y gore, esperamos no sea ofensivo para nadie.

Agradecemos tus reviews fantasía, este fic DEFINITIVAMENTE no es para chicos, por ello la clasificación M gracias.

TAVATA Y ARKEN ELF

Las cosas no siempre resultan como deseamos, no siempre son perfectas, pero así es la realidad.

……………………………………

A veces no se necesitan palabras para comprender lo que otros quieren comunicarnos, una sólo mirada; un solo gesto puede darnos a entender los conceptos que buscamos; es eso o la intensa necesidad de justificar nuestras acciones.

……………………………………..

Avalanche estaba de pie en el interior de su nave, vigilando los controles que dirigían el dispositivo manteniéndolo firme en ese infinito espacio. Como un objeto diminuto ante una cruda realidad.

Las figuras de aquellas estrellas a o lejos le traían algunos recuerdos de situaciones que parecían formar parte de una mera ilusión, mientras trataba de buscar la justificación a lo que el resto de la misión exigía. Su código de honor era imperativo, pero también el respeto por aquellos que así lo merecían.

-Cuantas decisiones, cuantos sucesos y todo se define a un momento de decisión, una palabra, un hecho. Es increíble que el destino de tanto recaiga en una simple reflexión.

Sus ópticos recorrieron nuevamente la tablilla que reposaba en sus manos, un reporte escueto pero con suficiente información como para comprender lo que había pasado. Su primer oficial había levantado el telón ante el resto de aquella fracción a la cual representaban. Pero al hacerlo les había comprado algo de tiempo.

-El momento para proceder es ahora, o no tendremos una segunda oportunidad- Pensó abriendo un canal con su teniente quien se encontraba concentrado en las últimas actualizaciones de su nueva compañera de equipo.

-¿Falta mucho?- Pregunto admirando ese mensaje nuevamente. Con ese toque frío tan característico de su amigo.

-No hay dudas al respecto ¿cierto?- Se dijo imaginando la forma de transam con su actitud seria y decidida. Como la última vez que lo vio.

La respuesta del Impala no tardo en llegar, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –No Jefe estamos casi listos, no hemos hecho pruebas, pero se que todo esta perfecto así que podemos hacerlas en campo- Afirmo su teniente.

-No hay que ser confiados, ¿No podrías hacer algún test virtual de menos?- Prosiguió su líder, era bueno siempre estar prevenido. Su larga vida en batalla se lo había enseñado del modo difícil.

-Vamos Comandante, ¿Acaso duda de mis excelentes habilidades?- Le cuestiono Impulse en un toque juguetón.

-Es importante- Replico el Ferrari, haciendo hincapié en esa exclamación.

-Okay, okay, ni porque lo instale yo, realizaré una prueba rápida y le confirmare cuando estemos listos para la acción- Se oyó la respuesta antes de cortar toda transmisión.

Avlanche tan solo suspiro invocando su paciencia. El joven Autobot era un buen combatiente y un ingeniero capaz, pero su personalidad era demasiado impredecible para él.

-Confío en tus habilidades amigo mío- Comento –Pero he comenzado a dudar de las mías- Finalizo abriendo un breve archivo de datos que marco un punto importante en esa decisión, el mismo que ahora motivaba proseguir con el Talion.

Al momento las imágenes volvieron con fuerza mientras sus ópticos continuaban cerrados, volviendo a ese momento una vez más, escuchando esa voz en su procesador como s todavía estuviese ahí.

…………………………………………

(Flashback)

-¿Lo haces por honor ó por venganza?- se escucho esa dulce, delicada pero a la vez firme voz.

El Ferrari reconoció ese tono de inmediato, centrando su atención en esa nueva presencia que le acompañaba.

-Mi señora, lo hago porque el nuevo Prime no ha ganado su título como debe ser- Contesto sin aflicción en esas palabras. No comprendía como lo había descubierto. Pero si existía alguien capaz de guardar semejante secreto; era ella. Con esa fortaleza que la hacia resaltar ante el resto de sus tropas.

-Como el antiguo Prime- Pensó el comandante sin revelar tal expresión. Su chispa se estremeció levemente al hacer ese breve comparativo, pero era verdad, cada situación aclaraba con eficacia el porque de su relación.

-Recuerdo que después de que Jazz nos dijera que él había muerto no lo creía del todo- Comento el espadachín otorgando su propia explicación. Una justificación para esos actos, la verdad tras aquello que muchos reconocerían como el Talion.

-Sabía que Jazz no tenía ningún motivo para mentir o jugar con ese tipo de situaciones, él perdió demasiado ese día. El silencio alcanzo ese momento, otorgando un momento de respeto para los que no estaban más entre ellos.

-Al escucharlo, de inmediato comprendí que decía la verdad- Prosiguió recuperando su voz, tratando de identificar lo que la guerrera estaba pensando. -Pero aun así tenía que verlo con mis propios ópticos, debía corroborar que cada oración era real-Confirmo.

El visitar la cripta fue devastador, pero fue suficiente para hacerme ver la terrible realidad- Finalizo el guerrero carmesí esperando el juicio de aquella guerrera conocida como Elita One.

El Ferrari centro toda atención en ella, esperando la respuesta a ese juicio que seguramente invadía sus pensamientos momentáneamente.

-No contestaste- Replico al fin, después de unos instantes.

¿Cuántos puntos había recorrido en ese lapso de tiempo, el comandante no tenía idea, pero entendía que sería imposible dar rodeos sobre la verdad.

………………………

Avalanche…

Era cierto, mis comentarios tan sólo evadían las respuestas que buscaba, era imposible escapar de ella. Tenía que decirle lo que me motivaba.

Enfoque de nuevo la mirada en su ser antes de hablar. Adoptando ese gesto serio, tan propio de mi primer oficial.

-Honor- Exclame finalmente manteniendo mi mirada firme en la de ella, no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, no después de todo que había sucedido, ¿Quería decir esto que en verdad estaba mal?, ¿Qué mi chispa exigía un pago a cambio de mi unidad? No… yo estaba seguro de que no era el caso.

- No me mueve la venganza, no busco solamente una maldita venganza- Argumente con un toque de ira en mi voz justificando esos actos. -Maldición olvide que estaba hablando con ella, espero perdone mi léxico- Pensé esperando una reprimenda por adoptar tal actitud ante su presencia. Pero no fue así.

Elita no estaba molesta, pero había algo más que no le dejaba continuar.

-Tal vez por eso vino aquí, buscando aquello que le impedía proseguir. Su sonrisa no transmitió alegría, sólo comprensión, pero detrás pude percibir la tristeza que enjaulaba, ocultándola con esa débil máscara tan delgada como el papel. Yo entendí a donde quería llegar.

-Ya lo sabía; eres transparente ¿lo sabes?- Afirmo la joven tomando asiento, - Optimus te apreciaba.

-Era sorprendente, yo no podía decir el nombre del antiguo Prime sin sentir ese dolor interno, y ella. ¡Ella!, uno de los seres que más ha sufrido su pérdida, lo dice como si él solo estuviera ausente y regresara en unos días. Primus, en verdad ella es un ejemplo para todos.

-Lamento mi expresión anterior, señora- dije imitando sus movimientos para sentarme a su lado.

-No te preocupes- Contesto, -Tanto tiempo en servicio, me hace no asustarme; malo que fueras decepticon, esos si se saben unas cuantas más interesantes- Prosiguió recogiendo el primer objeto que encontró en ese viejo escritorio mientras jugaba con el mismo, girándolo mientras le observaba de manera analítica.

-Sabes- dijo sin mirarme actuando de un modo poco común, ella no era evasiva y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-Si hubieras dicho venganza, yo misma te hubiera pedido su cabeza en bandeja de plata- Susurro levemente levantando la vista- Sé que debemos lealtad al nuevo Prime, pero…- Su voz disminuyo aún más de tono mientras su mirada se fijaba en el muro frontal, como si el resto de la oración fuese demasiado para decir de frente.

-Ultra Magnus me ha contado como sucedió todo cuando su chispa se extinguió- Finalizo

Ahora era yo, él que no podía levantar la vista de mi data pad. Evitando por sobre todo esa mirada, no sabía si era capaz de enfrentarla de manera directa, me bastaba escuchar cada palabra cubierta de ese sentimiento de tristeza que enmarcaba su realidad.

-Me dijo como hubo alguien que hipócritamente se lamento de perderle. Y ahora sin remordimiento alguno sigue al nuevo Prime como si nada de lo que marco ese fatídico ataque hubiese pasado- Elita apretaba los puños con fuerza, estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa, se sentía frustrada, traicionada, igual que yo. Creo que ambos compartimos algunos puntos de vista después de todo.

-Si Optimus no lo hubiera prohibido, yo misma hubiera proclamado el Talion… - Afirmo, revelando todo lo que sabía. –Lo haría contra ella- De inmediato comprendía a donde quería llegar.

Sus reacciones estaban más que justificadas, sus decisiones eran adecuadas, ¿Cierto?, Primus ¿Por qué no podemos entender lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué el dolor de todos esos acontecimientos no nos dejan descansar? Yo se que no puedo detenerme, debo seguir adelante, no sólo por mi, si no por todos los que aún reposan sobre mi espalda. Pero esto…

Baje mi cabeza, enfocando mis extremidades inferiores. Debía decirle la verdad. Incluso alguien como yo tenía límites, los que él había hecho más que claros en ese código que perseguía.

-No ataco ni a mujeres ni a niños- dije recordando tales normas. Me sentía apenado, deseaba poder brindarle esa salida, deseaba regresarle en parte la paz que merecía, pero aquí estaba nuevamente atrapado en esas normas morales que dictaban mis actos una vez más.

-Ya lo sé- Susurro sin enojo en su voz - Yo tampoco o haría; ningún Autobot lo haría- Afirmo regresando a su calma de siempre.

Me dispuse a contestar, pero escuche nuevamente su voz, permitiéndole finalizar.

-Pero existen otras soluciones, hay criaturas que si lo harían a cambio de algo más- Comento observando mi reacción. Yo le mire extrañado. -¿A dónde quería llegar?- Me pregunte cuando ella saco un data pad. El cual dejo en mis manos.

-Es información confidencial- Exclamo dirigiéndose a la salida de ese lugar deteniéndose en la puerta. Su espalda era lo único que alcancé apercibir antes de que se marchara para siempre de ahí.

-Se que él regresará, solo ten un poco de fe-

Esa oración me dejo paralizado, con el archivo en mi mano entras su figura se desvanecía de mi vista perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquella calle recubierta con rostros desconocidos en aquel lugar.

………………………………

Avalanche admiro por última vez el mensaje del segundo, no debían perder más tiempo. Kilt se estaba arriesgando demasiado como para aplazar esa misión más tiempo.

-Impulse, nos marchamos, el tiempo apremia y Kilt ha dado el golpe inicial en casa- Confirmo el Ferrari antes de marcar nuevamente el curso de entrada. Las pruebas podían esperar.

……………………………………..

Kilt camino por los pasillos de la Base de manera despreocupada, la seguridad había aumentado desde el incidente. Rodimus Prime había desaparecido de vista desde el incidente. Los rumores afirmaban que se trataba de un ataque depresivo, mientras lloraba la muerte de su más fiel consejero. Otros decían que estaba planeando un gran contraataque contra Galvatron y sus Decepticons. Lo que fuese no lo prepararía para el siguiente golpe.

El transam deseo por un momento que su comandante estuviese ahí, para ver el caos que esa mala organización estaba provocando.

Sin pensarlo prosiguió dirigiéndose a la oficina de su único amigo del lugar, pasando al lado de algunos grupos quienes le miraban con seriedad pero evitaban emitir comentario alguno.

De inmediato el deportivo negro sospecho que los rumores estaban mal.

Kitt llego al lugar tocando levemente.

-Adelante- Se oyó la exclamación al otro lado de la puerta, por el tono parecía que su ocupante no había tenido un muy buen día.

El francotirador acceso, bloqueando la entrada en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, esa plática era privada después de todo.

-Veo que la situación no mejor ¿Algún comentario?- Cuestiono el Transam consiente de la reacción que su nuevo aliado podía mostrar. Sobre todo ahora que conocía la identidad de ese objetivo, el mismo que él ayudo a eliminar.

-No debía entrometerte- Susurro con un toque de culpabilidad en su chispa, él sabía los riesgos, conocía la razón de ese hecho, pero la Silverado no tenía porque cargar eso en su conciencia después de todo.

Adannos detuvo sus actividades para levantar la mirada enfocando sus ópticos azulados en el carmesí de su amigo. El visor no estaba presente, revelando la honestidad tras esa disculpa.

-Descuida, a veces las cosas son así- Respondió la camioneta, desactivando los sistemas de seguridad que marcaban su oficina.

-Veo que la vigilancia ha aumentado-Prosiguió el deportivo. Sus puertas se levantaron levemente mostrando su aprensión.

-Si, ambos sabíamos que sucedería- Contesto el vehículo todo terreno. –Sin embargo no es eso lo que me mantiene preocupado- Continuo levantándose de su escritorio para recorrer el lugar lentamente con pasos firmes. –Es el rumbo que están tomando las investigaciones, como sabrás la versión oficial afirma que fue un sekeer el que ataco a Kup; pero otro grupo, mínimo si tú quieres pero existente asegura que tiene algo que ver con el Talion- Afirmo la Silverado con un toque de preocupación.

-He hecho hasta lo imposible por desviar la atención de los posibles culpables, pero creo que no soy el único que pudo deducir en parte la coincidencia en tiempos con tu llegada- Explico.

Al momento Kitt comprendió el porque de los susurros y miradas a su llegada, ¿Serían esos oficiales quienes sospechaban de él?

-Me lo imagine- Contesto el transam con indiferencia atrayendo de inmediato la atención de su amigo.

-Ya veo- Murmuro, -¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedería si te descubren?- Le cuestiono la camioneta con ese tono serio, tan propio de él.

-Lo se- Confirmo el francotirador, -Cuando acepte esta misión estaba completamente consiente de lo que podía suceder, conocía los riesgos que corría a la perfección, por lo que algo así no me toma por sorpresa-Finalizo cruzando sus brazos optando por tomar esa posición despreocupada.

Adannos lo miro incrédulo pero no lo mostró del todo buscando cambiar de estrategia. La verdad es que el si estaba sumamente preocupado por lo que podía suceder, la vida de su amigo estaba en juego y él se veía tan indiferente al respecto que no pudo evitar sentir un aire de tristeza en su chispa.

-¿Por qué es que alguien acepta una clase de misión así sin importarle las consecuencias?, No es sólo por convicción, también debe existir algo más profundo, algo que lo evoque a seguir a pesar de todo, algo que justifique el ignorar a la muerte de tal manera.

-¿Por qué lo haces realmente?- Pregunto el todo terreno resignado. Cierto él conocía en parte la historia, lo que había motivado esa situación desde el principio. Pero…

-¿No te importa tu vida?- Susurro esperando alguna explicación de parte del transam, pero este no emitió ninguna cosa más allá de un simple gesto de resignación.

Adannos era un aliado importante, como jefe de seguridad de la base podía facilitar las cosas, pero si intervenía demasiado podría ser peligroso. No es que el mecha no fuera inteligente, al contrario… Hasta ahorita había podido despejar sospechas hacia su persona, pero tarde o tempranos esas voces serían escuchadas por alguien más y eso podría complicar las cosas. Pero aún no terminaba su papel en ese lugar, tal vez la sugerencia era que escapara antes de que existiese algún cargo real, pero no podía hacerlo. Él había hecho un juramente y su papel aún no concluía.

-No es que no me importe, pero es mi deber. Yo no renuncio tan fácilmente- Exclamo el francotirador finalmente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?- Prosiguió la Silverado, entendiendo el mensaje.

-No necesito que te entrometas más- Respondió el transam con un toque agresivo.

-No estoy preguntando si lo necesitas o no, solo necesito saber cuanto- Dijo el oficial algo resentido, pero trabajando por evitar revelar más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-Descuida no debes preocuparte por tu seguridad; si me atrapan nunca sabrán nada sobre ti- Comento Kitt con indiferencia.

Adannos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado por esas palabras, -¿Qué rayos te sucede?- Afirmo tomándolo de los hombros para enfocar su mirada una vez más, -¿No ves que no es eso?, quiero ayudarte a terminar esta misión, no importa si estoy más adentro o no, yo al igual que tú tome una decisión, debo admitir que fue un poco sorpresivo que fuera Kup el objetivo, pero entiendo las razones; no juzgare en vano, sólo dime el tiempo y lo conseguiré- Exclamo el 4x4 sin dejar ir a su amigo.

Tal vez el tiempo de conocerse era corto, pero por alguna razón amos parecían entenderse bien y el joven oficial no deseaba perder esa amistad así como así, después de todo él no era de los que sacrificaban a los suyos por su propio bienestar, una regla que su líder había violado, lo que lo llevo apoyar ese plan en primer lugar.

-No lo se- Murmuro el deportivo negro desviando la mirada, arrepentido de haber retractado su visor, tras él cual podía ocultar todo con facilidad, tras esa voz de frialdad e indiferencia. –Debo esperar las instrucciones de mi comandante, aunque estoy seguro de que no tardarán en actuar- Prosiguió evitando a su amigo. –La situación empeorará- Finalizo alejándose lentamente.

-En un rato, tendremos una junta con Prime, tratare de conseguir que se descarte la teoría del Talion, si no es posible entonces buscare retrasar las investigaciones el mayor tiempo posible- Confirmo la camioneta.

-Al parecer aún hay algunos que conocen sobre las viejas normas- Comento.

-Si, es lógico- Afirmo Kitt preparándose para marcharse.

-No estas sólo, espero que realmente veas eso- Se oyó la oración del oficial de seguridad al momento deteniendo los pasos de su amigo.

-Cuando esto termine, si aún vivimos es posible que jamás podamos volver a pisar este lugar, ¿Estas consiente de eso?- Le cuestionó el francotirador.

-Estoy consiente- Respondió su amigo.

Kitt sonrió al comentario, percatándose de la lealtad y el valor que poseía su amigo.

-Gracias- Finalizo saliendo de la oficina.

………………………………

Un arma es una extensión del guerrero, no solamente es una herramienta, es una parte de su ser.

……………………………….

-Somos tan diferentes, yo sigo un código, ella ordenes; pero, ¿acaso no es lo que yo hacía al servicio del Prime?-

Avalanche sabía que era el momento de iniciar su operación. La nave se encontraba en tierra, mientras esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar.

-Sí, seguía órdenes, pero siempre tuve la opción de decidir y de tomar la responsabilidad de mis actos en mis propias manos, ella solamente ha sido programada para seguir órdenes como un buen autómata, ¿seré yo el responsable de sus acciones? Primus, ¿Por qué no contestas cuando busco en ti respuestas?- Se pregunto mientras observaba a la guerrera practicar su arte marcial mientras se adaptaba a esas recientes modificaciones.

Su figura no había cambiado mucho, excepto por cierta cabina, alas y motores extra que parecían integrarse perfectamente a la forma femenina que mantenía.

Un ser peligroso y atractivo. Toda un arma mortal.

………………………………..

Nightbird practicaba con su espada, era como si no quisiera fallar, como si quisiera cobrarse con el primero que encontrara el tiempo que los humanos la tuvieron prisionera. Un pensamiento que no necesitaba muchas explicaciones, después de todo ellos le habían otorgado la vida, para después robarle toda libertad, juzgándola sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Eso si era venganza pura.

El comandante le permitió algo de privacidad saliendo de la pequeña sala para dirigirse a la cabina principal, donde tomo asiento observando una de sus armas, -Si ellas pudieran hablar, por Primus cuanto hubieran contado- Susurro para sí, admirando ese filo mortal el cual se ocultaba con el carmesí de la pintura evocando esa imagen tan temida por la raza humana, el mismo croma de ese líquido vital al que llamaban sangre, la misma que las recorrió hace poco en ese rescate.

-Las vas a usar o solo las vas a desgastar con tanto mirarlas- pregunto Impulse de pronto, sacando a Avalanche de su ensimismamiento.

Al parecer el piloto había estado observando sus movimientos esperando algún comentario de su parte, pero al notar esos ópticos enfocados en el arma, no pudo evitar intervenir. Era demasiado tentador como para ser ignorado.

-¿Tú las usarías?- Preguntó el comandante mirando al chico de azul, obteniendo un gesto de confusión de su parte, - ¿Las usarías contra ella?-Continuo con su interrogatorio.

El joven guerrero se sintió un poco contrariado por la pregunta, ¿Desde cuando su comandante era tan profundo en esa clase de situaciones? -Tonto, tonto- Se reprocho. –Avalanche siempre había sido así, reflexivo, serio, pensativo, guardando infinidad de cosas para él. Generalmente era Kitt quien recibía esa clase de preguntas de su parte, no él, por eso lo había tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo no por eso podía justificar la falta de respuesta a una pregunta tan importante como esa.

-Soy un guerrero señor, mi trabajo es seguir ordenes del modo más eficiente, sin embargo eso no evita que deje de ser un Autobot y por lo tanto tenga principios, yo respeto los suyos he incluso los admiro, por eso se que usted comprende los míos- Respondió el Impala con la mayor seriedad posible.

No necesitaba un si o un no, ya tenía su respuesta.

Eso mismo creí- contestó finalmente Avalanche levantandose- Ahora vamos. Nightbird esta ansiosa y nuestro objetivo esta en posición.

……………………………………….

Arcee y Daniel habían logrado lo que tanto querían un momento de relax fuera de la base Autobot, fuera de las ordenes de Rodimus Prime, aunque si hay que decir la verdad, la femmebot tenía una actividad muy relajada con respecto a sus obligaciones, las cuales solo se centraban en la mayoría de los casos a actuar de niñera de los pequeños Daniel y su inseparable Willy.

En esta ocasión el niño había recurrido a unos cuantos pucheros y sollozos para que su padre y el mismo Rodimus aceptaran que él y Arcee pasaran un buen rato de ocio en los alpes suizos de la Tierra, pero vamos, ya que era hijo único y que era el humano favorito del nuevo líder autobot ¿Quién podía negarle algo al angelito?

-No te alejes demasiado Daniel- dijo la robot rosa al niño que jugaba felizmente entre la nieve.

Daniel había pasado toda la mañana haciendo muñecos de nieve mientras disfrutaba del paisaje frío

-Mira Arcee es Frosty- Dijo el niño señalando la figura blancuzca que había creado, pero como la chica no entendía que Frosty es un muñeco de nieve que habla en los cuentos navideños humanos, no le siguió el juego y el pequeño decidió hacer su propio ejército de Rodimus de nieve. Después de que el chico había hecho unos cinco Primes que más parecían el mencionado Frosty, decidió buscar cualquier cosilla que pudiera encontrar entre la nieve, alejándose un poco de su niñera. Por su parte Arcee se había distraído un poco al ver como unos humanos jóvenes bajaban a toda velocidad con sus esquís disfrutando la delicia de la panorámica que tenían alrededor.

-Si fueras más grande, deberíamos jugar a eso- dijo señalando a los jóvenes- ¿no lo crees Daniel?-Pregunto sin percatarse de la falta de respuesta. -¡Sería muy divertido!- Afirmo emocionada, -¿Daniel?- Repitió encontrándose con el silencio y una serie de figuras de nieve medio deformes.

Arcee se preocupó un poco al no ver al pequeño humano cerca de ella, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraban sus Rodimus de nieve, pero no había señal del pequeño por ninguna parte. Una alarma en su interior se encendió, similar a la de una madre humana, debía encontrarle cuanto antes.

Sin embargo el niño se mantenía demasiado metido en su mundo sin importarle la distancia que había recorrido en su exploración. Primero encontró una piña de pino y pensó en ponerle un poco de miel de maple y unas cuantas semillas para que los pajarillos comieran, después encontró una piedra en forma de cabeza de oso lo cual lo hizo olvidar la piña y tirarla por ahí, pero lo que más le fascino encontrar fue una pequeña liebre que saltaba alegremente por ahí ajena a los problemas y vicisitudes de la vida humana.

El pequeño mamífero llamo la atención del niño el cual se comenzó a alejar más y más de donde se encontraba Arcee hasta que paso lo que debía pasar… Daniel se había perdido.

La joven Autobot recorría las cercanías gritando el nombre del pequeño tanto como sus vocalizadores eran capaces, sabía que no corría peligro de ningún Decepticon, pero de cualquier forma se preocupaba de que un pequeño de su edad estuviera solo, además la tarde iba avanzando y el niño comenzaría a sentir frío, los humanos no son tan resistentes como lo son los Cybertronianos, ese era otro factor más para aumentar el nivel de estrés de la guerrera.

Para entonces Daniel comenzó a sentir mucha hambre, la cual fue acompañada por el miedo al ver que ya no reconocía el camino que había seguido al perseguir y perder a la liebre, de pronto pensó en su guardiana y al no verla hizo lo que cualquier niño de su edad hubiera hecho… se sentó en un tronco y comenzó a llorar.

Cerca de ese punto el pequeño grupo de Avlanche avanzaba hacia las coordenadas marcadas. El comandante aún mantenía algunas dudas al respecto, más al notar el gesto medio serio de su teniente.

-Impulse, no es necesario que participes en esto- Comento deteniéndose. Los otros dos mechas le siguieron permitiéndole continuar. –No te estoy haciendo a un lado, es sólo que ella- comenzó señalando levemente a Nightbird es la indicada para esta misión, una batalla justa eso es todo lo que buscamos- Afirmo.

El impala suspiro algo deprimido, las cosas no siempre son perfectas y los sacrificios necesarios. Todos los presentes entendía la responsabilidad por esos actos, él ya no era una chispa inmadura; sabía que su comandante sólo deseaba hasta cierto punto protegerlo, era en parte el trabajo del líder, pero…

-De acuerdo, esperare en la nave- Contesto -Pero no creas que te has librado de mí, no puedes protegerme siempre Avlalanche, he visto cosas tan horribles como tu en la guerra, así que no me espanta nada de lo que pueda suceder- Argumento

-Nunca quise insinuar eso- Se defendió el Ferrari.

-Bien, mi trabajo esta hecho, esperare a bordo y no tarden- Finalizo e joven Autobot alejándose.

Nightbird por su parte comenzaba a segur un rastro como todo perro de caza ignorando a los otros dos, ella tenía sus propios planes.

El espadachín tuvo que correr para alcanzar a la guerrera quien se alejaba con habilidad.

La ninja recorría un camino predeterminado por su procesador, era espeluznante pensar en que podían convertir los Decepticons la tecnología humana, ella era el ejemplo perfecto.

Los árboles nevados eran derribados por ella como si se trataran de simples figuras de papel. Avalanche tuvo que reconocer que su acompañante era un arma mortífera, con unos cuantos estoques podría terminar con ese bosque sin el menor remordimiento.

De pronto algo llamo la atención del mecha, unos sollozos, pucheros de niño.

No se ufano del éxito tan rápido de encontrar al objetivo, sabía que donde estuviera el niño humano estaría el blanco principal, sólo esperaba hubiera oportunidad de que el chiquillo saliera ileso, Avalanche giro un poco para ver a Nightbird, era atemorizante ver a la mecha silenciosa, con ese brillo de triunfo en los ópticos, era un cazador que ha encontrado a su presa…

……………………..

A dormir angelito, es el tiempo de soñar…

…………………….

En Cybertron la situación iba de mal en peor, Adannos acababa de salir de la junta; la discusión había tomado un tono más peligroso cuando el tema del Talion se menciono.

Aunque la cara de ignorancia de Rodimus había hecho que valiera la pena. Una leve sonrisa paso por el rostro de la camioneta antes de desvanecerse con la misma velocidad.

Después de esto él había exigido una explicación al respecto, pero al oír acerca de esas viejas leyes se negó de inmediato a que algo así fuese posible en sus filas. -Los Autobots no son así-Argumento al momento negando la posibilidad, lo que le facilitaría un poco el trabajo a la Silverado, pero no podía confiarse el general que menciono ese hecho no dejaría pasar las cosas tan fácil, estaba seguro de que iniciaría una investigación personal.

-Prime ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que realmente sucede a sus espaldas, podríamos matarnos el uno al otro de la manera más atroz y él seguiría negándolo- Pensó el oficial caminando hacia el ventanal que flanqueaba el pasillo de la estructura. Abajo los preparativos para el adiós eterno de Kup estaban en proceso.

Adannos observo a los trabajadores un momento notando algo inusual en el grupo. A lo lejos la figura de un transformer desconocido caminaba misteriosamente hacia las bodegas, su paso era tranquilo, pero algo e esa postura indicaban que no todo estaba bien.

-¿Qué rayos?- Se pregunto pensando en contactar a su amigo, pero hacer algo así en medio de una base no era muy conveniente, por lo que opto por la última opción. De inmediato corrió hacia la salida más próxima, imaginando lo peor.

Muchos de los guardias le saludaron a su paso, pero por el momento tenía algo más en mente.

Kitt salio de su área de trabajo, sacudiendo el polvo acumulado en su armadura, -A veces el negro no es el mejor tono para algo así- Murmuro para sí, frotando una de sus puertas.

-Es elegante claro, pero tiene que ser tan sucio- Continúo metido en su labor, cuando un sonido llamo su atención. De inmediato el francotirador omitió todo comentario posterior dirigiéndose a un punto más seguro; los instrumentos de limpieza permanecieron en su posición mientras el transam aprovechaba el negro de su estructura para camuflajearse en el interior de la bodega.

Los ópticos disminuyeron levemente su brillo, para evitar la detección. El deportivo negro sabía que esa actitud sería sospechosa, que iba en contra de toda lógica, pero al mismo tiempo el instinto de auto conservación pateaba en el interior de sus sistemas con fuerza.

Los sucesos del ataque en T - D lo habían hecho más paranoico para situaciones así, por lo que confío en esos instintos optando por refugiarse, en caso de no ser nada grave siempre podía librarse con una buena excusa, después de todota tensión en la base ocasionaba que muchos de los presentes actuaran de un modo similar.

El Cybertroniano desconocido camino por las bodegas, recorriendo todo mientras hacía un rastreo, de inmediato localizo los instrumentos abandonados a las afueras de la bodega, una maldición se escucho de pronto, confirmando las sospechas del francotirador.

-No tiene buenas intenciones- Pensó observando al ser sin dar a conocer su posición.

Adannos se acerco sacando su arma con cautela adoptando un método menos llamativo, sus puertas viraron levemente ocultándose en su espalda por un momento mientras su dueño apuntaba al desconocido.

-Rango y número de identificación- Comando fríamente cortando cartucho para informar al mecha que no estaba sólo. El otro cybertroniano escucho todo virando para abrir fuego al momento, la Silverado, giro rápidamente para evitar el disparo, contraatacando de inmediato. Los Autobots no tiran a matar, pero estaban en código amarillo, por lo que un ataque de esa índole podía justificar la exterminación de una chispa por parte de un oficial.

La puntería fue exacta desactivando al ser de inmediato, el atacante sabía lo que buscaba, era obvio que sus intenciones no eran buenas, pero imposible saber si conocía la razón por la que Kitt estaba en ese lugar, no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran algo por un descuido. La solución más adecuada era el exterminio de esa chispa quisiese o no.

-Sólo espero que no sea Autobot- Murmuro acercándose al cuerpo el cual comenzaba a perder tonalidad poco a poco.

El transam salio de su escondite estupefacto, el presencio todo, pero jamás se imagino esa clase de acción de parte de su amigo. -¿Hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar?, él creyó que hasta el final, pero esos actos confirmaron que el oficial de seguridad también.

-Me salvaste- Susurro aproximándose a la Silverado, quien analizaba al desconocido algo desconcertado.

-No hay signos de ninguna especie, podría haber sido Decepticon o Autobot, pero más bien aparece un neutral, lo cual es extraño, digo ¿Qué haría un neutral e un lugar así con esa clase de intensiones?, peor aún ¿Cómo diablos entro sin ser detectado?, esto no es bueno- Comento la camioneta.

-¿Crees que haya sido algún contrato?- Se integro el francotirador a la platica.

-No lo se, deberé llevar el cuerpo para un análisis, no se porque pero creo que no somos los únicos con trabajos internos- Afirmo el todo terreno.

-Al parecer Rodimus tiene más aliados de los que imaginamos- Comento el deportivo con sinceridad.

-No estoy seguro si esa es la razón, algo no cuadra, por alguna razón creo que cierto general esta involucrado- Argumento Adannos con seriedad. Al parecer no piensa esperarse y quiere seguir sus propias reglas, lo gracioso es que según él sigue con claridad las ordenes de Prime-Dijo con preocupación.

-Es la primera advertencia- Finalizo la camioneta guardando su arma.

-Tal vez, pero no me marcharé, esa clase de inconvenientes son comunes en casos como este, además si me voy eso solo demostrara que lo que esos rumores afirman es verdad, algo que no puedo permitir- Contesto Kitt. –Aunque sea realidad- Finalizo sonriendo levemente.

-Sabes, eres el ser más descarado que haya conocido- Replico la Silverado levantando el cuerpo.

-Eso porque no conoces a Impulse- Susurro el francotirador ayudándole, - Déjame, yo me encargare, no quiero que haya más problemas, sólo mantén ese perfil bajo- Prosiguió el oficial acomodando al mecha para alejarse.

Tal vez podía parecer que no sería importante algo como eso, pero no todos los días acabas con la vida de algún enemigo, Adannos no dijo nada, pero algo en su interior, un remordimiento se hizo presente. Era un Autobot después de todo.

El transam no dijo más, sólo esperaría la confirmación de su comandante para levar a cabo la parte final de su participación. Lo que sucediese después de eso, estaba en manos de Primus.

-No es que no me importe mi vida Adannos, es que ya perdí casi todo lo que me ataba a esta realidad.

…………………………………

En la tierra los miembros del grupo parecían haber localizado a la carnada. Aunque para Avlanche eso no era del todo justo. -No es correcto usar a un niño de ese modo- Comento, pero su acompañante simplemente ignoro sus palabras.

Daniel levanto la cabeza y dejo de llorar al escuchar el crujir de una rama muy cerca de él. No pudo evitar gritar de miedo al encontrarse con la magistral figura de un Cybertroniano frente a él, tal vez convivía mucho con ellos, pero este Mecha en especial era completamente desconocido.

Sus cromas negros combinados con una mirada fría en inexpresiva, sólo le hico relacionarle con un Decepticon.

Esas terribles criaturas sanguinarias que no pensarían dos veces en acabar con su vida. El terror se apodero del joven humano quien continuo gritando mientras trataba de alejarse. De inmediato e comandante se adelanto a la guerrera tratando de tranquilizar al niño.

-Por favor, cálmate pequeño- Exclamo con un toque gentil y amigable, -No estamos aquí para hacerte daño- Prosiguió levantando sus manos imitando esos movimientos humanos de sumisión.

-Dime, ¿estas solito?- Le pregunto levemente. Pero el chico no contestó, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Si esos robots no eran Decepticons ¿Por qué no los conocía?

Repentinamente el espadachín levanto la vista para hacer una rápida revisión del perímetro, pensando en alguna estrategia para alejar a la guerrera de jovencito.

-No se encuentra aquí, -Exclamo, -Es mejor que hagas un reconocimiento…- Prosiguió cuando un dolor en su costado lo hizo detener la oración, la marca de un disparo era visible, un arma no humana, si no del mismo origen que ellos. El Ferrari cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se recuperaba del impacto. Un golpe directo que no tenía razón de existir.

El niño quedo entre sus grandes manos pero sin daño alguno. El chico observo el gesto del deportivo carmesí quien sólo lamento esa actitud.

A lo lejos Arcee observaba el resultado de sus actos, ella actuó sin pensar, al escuchar el grito de Daniel quien se encontraba con dos Mechas había sido más que suficiente para abrir fuego. Ella pensó que los Decepticons habían llegado para tomar al humano como rehén en alguno de sus sucios planes.

Actuó como una madre protectora y no como un soldado, lo primero que pensó fue en que el niño estaba perdido sino hacía algo drástico, y en lugar de alejar a los dos desconocidos del pequeño humano. Hizo un tiro de advertencia, pero el lugar donde había apoyado el pie estaba más resbaloso que la demás superficie del terreno, y al momento de hacer fuego, resbalo haciendo que el impacto no fuese una advertencia, si no un golpe directo al blanco.

Avalanche había sido derribado.

Arrodillado como se encontraba se dio cuenta que fluía un poco de energon por su costado, no era grave, pero si producía pequeñas descargas de dolor lo que evito que se moviera de esa posición.

Nightbird había desenvainado al ver al comandante caer, ella tenía una deuda y no podía permitir que muriera sin pagarla. Desafortunadamente de no ser por eso se hubiera lanzado contra el niño sin pensarlo. Su odio contra los humanos era más que supremo, pero el Autobot bloqueo inconscientemente al jovencito.

- Si tan sólo el Ferrari no hubiera quedado como escudo sobre el pequeño humano- Se dijo algo frustrada dirigiendo su atención al siguiente blanco. La Autobot rosa, ella había hecho el disparo, ¿Eso la convertía en caza permitida? ¿O debía esperar órdenes del espadachín?

…………………………………………

Todos los niños bonitos, de este mundo soñaran…

………………………………………….

Momentos después Avalanche se puso de pie, mirando con asombro a la Autobot, -¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella ejecutaría un acto tan imprudente y deshonroso?

-¡Es que no pensaste en la seguridad del niño!- le grito exaltado - ¿y si le hubieras matado? – Prosiguió regañándola.

Arcee estaba confusa, estaba apenada de sus acciones, pero por otro lado, ese instinto de proteger a Daniel se sobreponía a cualquier otra orden que transmitiera su procesador.

-¡Aléjense de él, Decepticons!- gritó la sin bajar su arma.

-¡Decepticons!- Replico el Ferrari incrédulo - ¿Decepticons? – Continuo molesto, -Niña, si fuera un Decepticon ya estarías muerta.- Argumento dejando en claro la situación.

- ¿Es que acaso tanto ha cambiado el Universo? ¿Acaso han olvidado todo lo que él enseño? – Pregunto angustiado al viento.

La guerrera de cromas rosados avanzo un paso; los dos desconocidos no se alejaban en lo absoluto de Daniel, eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

…………………………………

¿Es que acaso es cierto? ¿Es una pesadilla? Primus, deseo despertar, ¿Por qué todo en lo que creía se ha perdido? ¿Por qué nosotros mismos hemos olvidado que era el honor?

…………………………………..

-Tus acciones, no me permiten tomar otras acciones, Arcee- susurro el comandante con decepción - Vienes con nosotros por las buenas, o por las malas- Comando. No era una pregunta, era una orden.

-Si no son Decepticons, son traidores- Respondió la bot rosa alterada, su ceguera no le permitió apreciar la insignia que el Mecha vestía en su pecho, o la expresión de tristeza que embargo su rostro al oír tales acusaciones, cual traición a sus creencias, a todo lo que defendió como ideal.

- ¡Aléjate del chico!- Grito la guerrera al momento.

Avalanche bajo la vista lentamente cada palabra cercenaba más esa herida, revelando todo lo que se había perdido, no era una simple vida olvidada, era toda una era de enseñanzas, vorns de conocimiento perdido, abandonado en una tablilla, en un escrito olvidado para jamás retornar.

El Autobot observo al niño quien había quedado entre ellos dos. Ella podía haber perdido esa fortaleza que la distinguía como verdadero guerrero, pero no él. ¿Es la justificación que estabas buscando?- Se pregunto agachándose con lentitud, sin miedo a que la robot rosa hiciera otro disparo. Si lo hacía él no sería responsable de la seguridad del pequeño, si no ella.

Arcee como se esperaba, no hizo nada que pusiera en peligro al joven humano. Esa vida estaba fuera de discusión.

El niño no pudo evitar que Avalanche lo tomara entre sus manos, pero la delicadeza del movimiento tan sólo lo hizo dudar sobre el extraño. Sus dedos rozaron el cuerpo suavemente, controlando esa fuerza mortal, transformándola en un toque compasivo. Como el que Optimus alguna vez mostró.

-Lo ves- Comento con suavidad- no tengo nada en contra del pequeño. Una vida inocente no debe pagar por los errores de otros, menos la de un jovencito que apenas comienza a descubrir las maravillas del mundo. –Afirmo con convicción. Sin embargo hay una razón por la que hemos venido y preferiría que fuera del modo menos violento- Prosiguió cambiando el tono de voz mientras dirigía su atención a la chica de cromas rosados.

Ahora lo diré amablemente, - ¿nos acompañaras por las buenas o por las malas?- Pregunto el guerrero carmesí sin bajar al chico quien continuaba en sus manos sentado sin recibir daño alguno.

Arcee bajo su arma, y levanto las manos en señal de derrota.

Nightbird, encárgate- ordeno Avalanche agradeciendo la actitud.

La ninja avanzo con cautela, algo en la expresión de la otra chica no le convencía del todo. A penas llegar cerca de Arcee para someterla, la bot, se transformo a su modo alterno haciendo que la guerrera oscura se distrajera momentáneamente. Arcee sabía que debía salvar a Daniel de esos dos, que sino Decepticons si traidores, pero antes tenía que ponerlos fuera de combate.

Si alejaba aquella que parecía ser más mortífera podría tener oportunidad de encargarse del otro quien a pesar de ser un mecha imponente, estaba herido.

El automóvil rosa arrancó a toda velocidad. Nightbird giro para ver a Avalanche, esperando esa autorización.

-Dale alcance- puntualizo el comandante permitiendo a la guerrera actuar.

Era momento de probar esas modificaciones realizadas por las manos de Impulse. Para asombro de Daniel, Nightbird se transformo en un avión militar F117 Nighthawk cortesía de su nuevo equipo –una elección personal del Impala quien pensó que iría bien con su diseño original. Un avión excelente para no ser detectado por los radares tanto humanos, como cybertronianos.

Arcee avanzaba con gran velocidad, olvidando la poca fricción en los neumáticos para evitar derrapar en esa clase de terrenos; por su parte Nightbird con ese modelo aéreo no tenía ningún problema para darle alcance entre los pinos que aparecían a cada momento entre ellas dos.

Avalanche observo como las dos mechas comenzaban esa persecución, no era difícil imaginar los planes de la Autobot, su procesamiento no estaba siendo el de un soldado, era más una madre humana un terrible error en esa clase de situaciones, uno que podía implicar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Daniel no dejaba de pensar en que había sido mala idea alejarse de Arcee, ahora estaba en serios apuros por ignorar esas eternas advertencias, encontrándose atrapado con este desconocido. El cybertroniano rojo no parecía ser malvado a pesar de las afirmaciones de su guardiana, pero quien era él para juzgar lo que era verdad. Sin embargo podía intentarlo, después de todo era un Autobot, ¿Cierto?

El pequeño estaba a punto de sugerirle que le dejara en el piso cuando éste a pesar de estar herido, tomó con la mano libre las espadas que protegían su espalda dejándolas caer al piso, para usarlas como si fueran skies, buscando seguir el rastro de las dos guerreras.

-Este recorrido puede ser un poco agitado, debes sostenerte con fuerza- Exclamo el Ferrari entrecerrando su puño para proteger al niño, mientras ignoraba el dolor de esa herida al hacer esa clase de esfuerzos.

……………………………….

La voluntad de un guerrero es grande, como sus principios, no busca fama o reconocimiento, no busca justificación ni excusas, sólo se limita a seguir lo que cree correcto conforme a sus convicciones.

………………………………..

Puedes correr, pero no esconderte.

Era claro que la fembot rosa llevaba todas las de perder, mientras ella estaba desperdiciando su energía intentando distraer a esa mecha loca que la perseguía, Nightbird estaba calmada jugueteando con su víctima, disfrutando de esa figura alterna por primera vez.

La señal en el radar de la aeronave se encendió indicando que Avalanche estaba a punto de darles alcance, no dejaría que el espadachín interviniera con sus conceptos ridículos de honor y justicia, era confuso seguirle con esos comentarios acerca de esas viejas deudas, mientras sus actos le traicionaban al momento de enfrentar al humano y la chica. Era momento de terminar con ese juego.

Sin ningún miramiento, lanzo un misil el cual no acertó en su supuesta presa, creando una onda expansiva cercana que proyecto al vehículo por los aires impactandose contra un enorme pino lo que provocó que la robot rosa terminará momentáneamente fuera de línea y con un terrible golpe en el cofre.

Avalanche llegó cuando Nightbird ya había recuperado su forma normal y sonreía en silencio con ese brillo en los ópticos que la delataba.

La nave había disfrutado la sorpresa de Arcee al no ser capaz de transformarse antes de dar de lleno con el árbol, admirando con orgullo su desastroso trabajo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Le cuestiono el Ferrari al momento, mientras el niño en su mano comenzaba a llorar.

………………………………..

A veces creemos hacer lo correcto, a veces pensamos que nuestra decisión es la indicada, que todo hecho esta justificado. Pero no siempre es verdad…

…………………………………

El comandante no podía tolerar eso durante mucho tiempo, seguir la recomendación de sus líderes era una cosa, pero permitir que esa venganza marcara cada acto con violencia y agresividad, no era correcto. Tal vez el otorgarle esas habilidades a un ser como ese había sido un gran error, uno con el que tendría que cargar por la eternidad.

-Detente de inmediato, ya has hecho bastante por hoy- Exclamo el espadachín con seriedad, su mano mantenía al humano a salvo, mientras observaba de modo retador a la nave transformer.

-¿No era eso lo que querías?, ¿No buscabas venganza por esas acciones? O eran sólo palabras para justificar tu cobardía- Pensó la robot de cromas oscuros. No existían remordimientos en su mente, ni procesador, para ella no había culpa que detuviera sus acciones ni batallas con sentido más allá de la diversión. Esa era su verdadera naturaleza, la que los Decepticons habían detectado, la misma que los humanos programaron en ese cerebro artificial.

-NO puedes retractarte ahora comandante, no puedes y yo me encargaré de que eso se haga realidad-

La ninja aprovecho el estado del guerrero carmesí quien herido y con su mano inhabilitada por la molesta presencia del humano no podría hacerle frente así como así sin llevar las de perder.

-Debiste traer al chico hiperactivo, violaste tu primera regla de la sobre confianza y por eso hay que pagar-

Un par de golpes derribaron al Ferrari sacándolo de línea por el momento.

…………………………………………….

Arcee encendió los ópticos poco después, había cambiado su modo alterno sin saber cómo permitiéndole a Nightbird tomar una serie de previsiones… la joven rosada estaba encadenada por las muñecas y los tobillos pero su preocupación moraba en el niño humano más que en ella.

¿Dónde estaba Daniel se preguntaba buscando al chico a su alrededor?

Jamás actúes sin pensar, esas malas decisiones pueden llevarte a perder más que una batalla, pueden llevarte a perder la guerra.

……………………………………….

-¿Dónde estará Arcee?- Se pregunto el niño.

Avalanche se encontraba a su lado, semiconsciente en el piso, su herida parecía haber dejado de sangrar, pero su estado no mejoraba, el fío comenzaba hacer de las suyas en el Ferrari quien a pesar de su debilidad continuaba observando la forma del chiquillo.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir?- preguntó Daniel finalmente.

El comandante enfoco lo mejor que pudo su vista en el pequeño humano quien comenzaba a sollozar una vez más.

-El informe decía que lloraste cuando él murió- susurro el espadachín con dificultad- Tal y como lo haces ahora- Continuo más para sí que para el humano, -¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué lloras en realidad?- Pregunto entrecerrando sus ópticos cuando una nueva onda de dolor recorrió su estructura.

-Porque tengo miedo- Contesto el jovencito secando sus lágrimas.

-Yo también he sentido miedo- Exclamo el Ferrari, -Tuve miedo cuando supe que no existiría un backup, cuando comprendía que mi unidad había sido abandonada a su suerte en medio de una guerra infernal, cuando mis tropas, mis amigos y hermanos comenzaron a caer a mi alrededor, sufriendo por esas terribles heridas, a manos de nuestros enemigos, porque yo… Les había fallado.

Era mi responsabilidad, lo era y fallé, murieron por mi falta de atención, por eso falle. Murieron frente a mí y no pude hacer nada, ni siquiera pude derramar una lágrima por ellos, ni siquiera una.- Comento con dolor, esas vidas, extintas por ese error, por esa mala decisión, por haber creído en aquel que ahora era su líder, por pensar que significaban algo.

- Pero tú humano, lo hiciste, lloraste por él, cuando agonizaba- Afirmo cambiando drásticamente el rumbo de esa dolorosa conversación… -y poco después…- Cada palabra era difícil de pronunciar, sus fallas estaban cobrándose caro - Lo olvidaste…Siguiendo al nuevo Prime sin siquiera recordarlo, no lo entiendo, no entiendo la naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué expresar esos sentimientos para olvidarlos así de fácil?, Como es posible que alguien sea tan poco importante como para no conservar siquiera lo que trato de enseñarles.

-Mi código de honor no me…permite hacerte daño…pequeño…Conn…conmi… conmigo estas seguro, no te…alejes si quieres vi…vi…vivir- Susurro finalmente, el comenzaba a salir de línea nuevamente, pero mientras el niño se quedará con él su vida no correría peligro, sólo le quedo rogar a Primus porque le permitiera esa oportunidad.

La última vez que había pedido, fue el día que murió Jazz.

Daniel no sabía que era lo que el robot desconocido le decía, que tenia que ver él con el antiguo Prime y con Rodimus, Hot Rod era su amigo, en su mente de niño, el pequeño no entendía a donde quería llegar el mecha con sus advertencias. .

Avalanche quedo temporalmente fuera de línea. Daniel aprovecho el momento para escapar, pensando en buscar a su guardiana Arcee, ella lo debía salvar.

…………………………….

Es bueno escuchar el consejo de aquellos que te rodean, por algo lo habrán de mencionar.

……………………………..

Nightbird estaba frente a Arcee, el comandante había dicho que ella ejecutaría este blanco, ya que él no podía atacar a mujeres y niños, la responsabilidad finalmente recaería en él, pero ella se divertiría mientras tanto.

-Pobre e inocente Autobot, con tantos problemas de conciencia como todos los de su tipo.

-¡Déjame ir, monstruo!- le gritaba con insistencia su prisionera, forcejeando para tratar de escapar. Sin importar el golpe que se había llevado, entendía que debía liberarse e ir al rescate de Daniel, temía lo que le pudiera estar haciendo el traidor carmesí en ese momento. SI tan sólo hubiese sabido la verdad.

Nightbird escuchaba todo lo que la chica le gritaba, pero no contestaba, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Pero ya que ella era caza permitida, se divertiría…mucho.

De su compartimiento trasero, el que parecía una mochila, lo primero que saco fue un látigo de siete colas. Arcee trago aceite al ver el arma en su mano. Tal vez debio poner más atención antes de actuar. Ahora ya era tarde para eso.

…………………………………..

Se dice que cada uno se busca su propio castigo, ¿Será esto verdad?

……………………………………

En la nave Impulse jugaba con la computadora tratando de pasar el tiempo, él estaba aburrido, pero respetaba la decisión de su amigo. Eso no evitaba que se preguntará que es lo que el par estaría haciendo, ya llevaban un buen rato, sin comunicarse.

-Tal vez la chica dio más problemas de los que imaginamos- Pensó recargándose en la consola.

-Espero que sea eso y no alguna falla en el sistema de Nightbird, según yo estaba todo perfecto, pero ha, todos podemos equivocarnos de vez en cuando- Continuo ideando un sin fin de posibles situaciones en su hiperactiva mente.

-Bueno si fue eso, creo que el comandante me va a dar un par de cocos después de todo, Ups- Río el Impala volviendo a concentrarse en su juego de video.

…………………………………….

A veces es mejor no saber…

…………………………………….

¿Cuántos latigazos había recibido en un lapso tan corto de tiempo? No estaba segura, tanto que su estructura comenzaba a mostrar leves rasgos de energon corriendo levemente. Por su parte Nightbird continuaba azotando sin piedad gozando de cada ataque como si fuese el último.

De pronto, dejo de atormentarla cuando entre las heridas comenzaron a asomarse los circuitos, la guerrera rosada pensó que con eso había terminado. Estaba muy equivocada. La ninja sacó otro nuevo juguete de su interminable arsenal, revelando las filosas cuchillas con malicia.

El grito de Arcee rompió el silencio de la tarde, Nightbird la estaba usando de tiro al blanco. -¿Por qué?-cuestionaba con voz cansada -¿Por qué?. Pero sus súplicas no eran contestadas, sólo el silencio mortal de esa cazadora salvaje.

El humano se encamino, buscando a su guardiana, deteniendose por un momento para admirar por ultima vez la imponente figura del Traidor, como Arcee lo llamaba. Era un Autobot, pero tal vez no era tan malo.

-Lo siento- Comento el niño internándose en la nieve nuevamente.

……………………………………………

La joven de cromas rosados mostraba infinidad de heridas en su chasis; las estrellas ninja de Nightbird estaban clavadas por diversas partes de su cuerpo, ¿Por qué no la exterminaba y ya? ¿Por qué esa criatura, ese monstruo estaba disfrutando ese tormento?

Su mente debilitada he incoherente no le permitía ver la realidad.

- ¿Quién podía saber cuanto había pasado la pobre Nightbird a manos de los humanos? Cuánto tiempo niña cuanto ¿A manos de los decepticons? Ahora esa robot de color rosa lo pagaría, pagaría por todo lo que hicieron, por robarle su vida, su libertad, por condenarla sin razón, por todo pagaría.

La nave escucho unos gemidos a la distancia, lo que detuvo sus movimientos, no había señal del Ferrari a la distancia, pero el sonido era más que real. Oh si a veces el destino es amable entregándonos lo que nos corresponde, es a lo que muchos conocen como justicia divina

Internamente Arcee rogaba a Primus porque Rodimus acudiera, pero al darse cuenta que ella misma le había dicho que no había nada de que preocuparse sabía que estaba sola. Su procesador comenzó a temblar de miedo y su chispa se encogió de terror al ver a esa mortífera ninja caminar a paso lento pero decidido a donde se encontraba; puso a sus pies un receptáculo de energón y con su fría mirada comenzó a desenvainar su espada, El segundo blanco estaba sólo y cerca, ahora era su oportunidad.

-Arcee gritó pero el sonido no salió de sus labios, cuando con un corte tan profundo como letal, rápido y sanguinario degolló a la pobre seguidora de Rodimus sin permitirle exclamar ese dolor que la aquejaba.

Había fallado, una simple misión y había fallado. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?.

………………….

Energón por energón.

El recipiente estaba lleno.

Era hora de buscar al humano.

……………………..

Entre sueños de colores y entre nubes de algodón dice la oración.

…………………….

Daniel escuchó como se acercaba alguien, y con anhelo esperaba que fuera Arcee. De inmediato grito alegré revelando su posición. Pero cual fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con algo que jamás imagino. La ninja camino hacia la criatura con velocidad, el niño sabía que no podía esperar algo bueno de ese ser, su estructura metálica estaba cubierta por energon, uno que obviamente no podía ser suyo. -¿Qué le había hecho a Arcee?- Se dijo aterrado.

Nightbird miro al niño con todo su odio y rencor, Avalanche estaba inconsciente lejos del lugar, el torpe mocoso se había alejado otorgándole la oportunidad que ella esperaba. La nave sonrió bajo su máscara… el niño no tenía quien lo protegiera ahora.

Humanos tontos creyeron que podían detenerla, encarcelarla.

Daniel entendió que se encontraba en grave peligro, intento correr, pero ella se adelanto a sus movimientos ¿Qué podía hacer un niño contra semejante rival?

Tan rápida como nadie hubiera sido capaz la transformer oscura tomó al niño entre sus manos sin importarle los sollozos y lamentos del pequeño; cuando Daniel se dio cuenta que ella comenzaba a cerrar cada vez más las manos, lloró con todas sus fuerzas arrepentido, jamás debió pedir salir de casa, jamás debió alejarse de Arceee, jamás debió ignorar la advertencia del Ferrari.

Cuantas oportunidades le brindo el destino, y él las rechazo. Todo esto era su culpa, sólo su culpa. Los llantos desesperados del pequeño atravesaron el lugar, resonando con el eco, entre perdiéndose en la frialdad de la nieve.

A Nightbird le fastidio el sonido que emitía el pequeño humano y sin miramientos… cerro de golpe sus manos.

El río de carmín corrió veloz por el suelo, marcando el blanco con carmesí.

……………………………….

A dormir angelitos… es el tiempo de soñar.

………………………………..

Notas del autor: Comprendemos que el capítulo fue un tanto oscuro, una disculpa si alguien se ha ofendido con este capítulo. Sus autoras TAVATA y ARKEN ELF.


	5. Promesas

Capítulo 5

Promesas

Notas del Autor: Agradecemos aquellos que nos hayan acompañado a este capitulo, este fic es sin fines de lucro.

TAVATA y ARKEN ELF

……………………………

La nieve comenzó a caer con fuerza, azotando la superficie del planeta, ocultando esos actos terribles que se dieron lugar momentos atrás.

La ninja admiro por un momento la belleza de los cromas, mezclados con la blancura de la nieve, la cual comenzaba a esconder los restos de esa joven vida, la misma que ella elimino son sus propias manos, mientras retiraba los restos de sus extremidades, tratando de borrar la evidencia de esos actos.

Cerca de ahí Avalanche continuaba inconsciente reposando en ese lugar con su herida recibiendo el castigo. La transformer termino el trabajo, pero sabía que era el momento de volver, pronto buscarían la señal de los desaparecidos y ella no se arriesgaría a un futuro encuentro, al menos no sola.

Nightbird finalizo, alejándose de ese punto. Su procesador aún analizaba las posibilidades de sobrevivir después de eso; ellos le habían otorgado la oportunidad de escapar, le permitieron ser hasta cierto punto una más con esas nuevas habilidades, pero nada es gratis en el mundo, y a cambio ¿Qué le habían pedido?

-Ayudarlos en su pequeña cruzada, permitirle llevar a cabo su venganza personal. Si ella hubiese sido capaz de exclamar lo que pensaba se abría reído de la ironía de esa situación. Hermoso, simplemente hermoso, como las cosas parecen llegar por si mismas cuando se merecen.

Para la guerrera esa muerte no habría sido en vano, era la culminación de ese pago, del que recibio a manos de sus creadores, era justicia.

La nave dio un par de pasos decidida abandonar aquel que la rescato, sin embargo aún existía algo, una regla que no se atrevería a romper.

-Estas en deuda a pesar de todo. Vida por vida, eso es lo que nuestro código nos indica. Pero la pregunta era. Deuda por aquel que motivo al espadachín a rescatarla de ese sueño eterno o por el guerrero que reposaba en las cercanías, bajo el frío esperando su final.

Sin más, ella sabía lo que debía hacer, retomando ese viejo camino mientras ideaba una manera de pretender que esos golpes fueron causados por la presa en realidad.

El Impala debía creerlo, debía hacerlo si deseaba salva a su comandante.

…………………………….

Tormenta…

El viento redoblo sus esfuerzos, mientras Impulse esperaba un poco más desesperado, ¿Por qué no se comunican?, ¿Qué sucede?. El joven transformer continúo rastreando las señales que le indicasen su regreso.

-Vamos Avalanche, eres un gran guerrero- Pensó, -Esta clase de situaciones nunca te han retenido, no importa que.

Para él ellos sus compañeros siempre habían tenido un nivel de admiración alto, no es que el Impala no fuese bueno, pero sus amigos, siempre habían tenido que navegar contra corriente. Las razones eran simples, su pasado y origen.

Si tan sólo aquellos que nos rodeaban se hubiesen detenido por un momento a observar la realidad.

Impulse camino cual león enjaulado en la nave esperando, por un momento pensó en contactar a Kitt, el siempre sabía que hacer, pero la idea se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado.

-No seas Impulsivo amigo, podrías acabar con toda la cubierta que el creo- Se reprimió un poco exasperado.

Sin más volvió a sentarse en los controles angustiado.

-Debí ignorar sus órdenes, debí acompañarlos, debí- Pensó pero se detuvo notando en pantalla y radar la presencia de los aludidos.

De inmediato se levanto retomando esa alegre actitud, pero esta se borro al observar la figura de la ninja arrastrar al ferrari, mientras la fría superficie del planeta no tenía ninguna consideración.

-No- Fue todo lo que pudo exclamar antes da salir auxiliar al par.

………………………………

La información viaja rápido, pero lo que llega aún más rápido son las malas noticias.

………………………………

Kitt espero pacientemente un mensaje, lo que fuese de parte de los suyos, pero sus aliados seguían sin comunicarse, por un momento la preocupación se hizo evidente en su chispa mientras pensaba en los posibles escenarios detrás de ese retrazo.

Todo debía seguir conforme el plan, pero Adannos tampoco le había hablado desde el incidente con el neutral. El transam sabía que no era su culpa después de todo, seguramente una fuerte investigación se había dado entorno al incidente y la Silverado no había podido hacer más por el momento, excepto evitarlo para no levantar más sospechas de las que ya existían.

-Al menos eso lo mantendrá a salvo por el momento- Se dijo con un toque de tristeza. Por un momento la soledad volvió hacer presa de su chispa mientras esperaba. ¿Por qué era él quien siempre debía quedarse atrás?

En batalla esa era en parte la consigna, siempre en guardia, buscando el objetivo desde un punto seguro, nunca al frente, siempre detrás.

El deportivo negro levanto sus manos hacia él mientras las observaba, delgadas, pequeñas, débiles. Con un rápido movimiento levanto su visor para observar su reflejo en el muro de la bodega.

-No importa como vistas o lo que hagas, siempre serás lo mismo-Se dijo tocando la fría superficie del muro.

Como odiaba tener esos ataques depresivos, como los detestaba, pero no podía evitarlo, la soledad y falta de comunicación comenzaban a causar estragos mientras la presión a su alrededor aumentaba.

-¿Donde están?- Continúo tratando de distraerse, de olvidar lo que en parte los había llevado a ese punto. Pero su procesador no se detenía ideando infinidad de cosas que ellos podían enfrentar.

-No debí dejar que Impulse lo hiciera, yo debí haberlos acompañado- Se repitió, pero sabía que no era lógico, alguien debió quedarse, la opción mas adecuada era él, al menos eso es lo que su procesador le indico en ese momento.

-Maldición- Exclamo finalmente golpeando el muro, pero como siempre una leve marca fue todo lo que este revelo.

-No deberías dejar que la desesperación gane- Se escucho la voz de la camioneta en la entrada, Kitt no sabía como pero ese chico tenía una habilidad única para llegar sin hacerse notar, lo que era todo un reto considerando su forma alterna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Le cuestiono el transam volviendo su atención al 4x4.

-No mucho, aunque debo admitir que me sorprende que no hayas escuchado, después de todo los francotiradores son, expertos en el área de la detección y los detalles- Comento la Silverado entrando en la vieja bodega mientras aseguraba las puertas detrás de él.

-No deberías estar aquí- Replico el deportivo concentrándose en la marca del muro.

-Es posible, pero… me temo que debía hablar contigo cuanto antes- Comento su amigo oficial sacando un data pad.

-Las noticias llegan rápido, y te aseguro que en este momento esta información esta siendo enviada a la base de datos personal de Prime, saque la información para que tuvieses oportunidad de verla antes de que se de a conocer- Confirmo Adannos con un tono serio. Más serio de lo que el francotirador lo había escuchado, sonaba casi amenazador, muy Decepticon.

El transam no respondió tomo la información y comenzó a verla impactado. –Esto es..- Susurro

-No necesitas decirlo, sólo quiero que me pongas atención- Interrumpió su amigo observando al carro oscuro de frente.

-Cuando Rodimus vea esto… las cosas alcanzaran un nivel inimaginable, y todo sospechoso será detenido, yo también estoy en la mira de algunos, más con lo que sucedió con el neutral, pero descuida eso es asunto mío, lo que sucede es que no seré capaz de intervenir si alguien te acusa. Es peligroso que continúes aquí, por favor Kitt, márchate ahora antes de que las cosas empeoren- Pidió la camioneta

El transam observo esa preocupación en los ópticos de su amigo, una que no veía desde que Avalanche e Impulse partieron, los únicos que alguna vez se preocuparon por él.

Pero el no podía marcharse, había hecho un juramento y lo cumpliría hasta el final.

-Ya te lo había dicho, no puedo hacerlo, mi palabra nunca se rompe, llevare esto hasta el final- Contesto con decisión.

La silverado lo sabía, pero no podía evitar intentarlo.

-Entonces es probable que ellos vengan dentro de poco, no serán amables, pero tratare de evitarlo- respondió el 4x4 bajando el rostro para mirar el piso.

-No será necesario Adannos, ya has hecho demasiado, déjame terminar esto sólo, descuida- Le aseguro el francotirador tranquilamente.

El oficial asintió resignado, -Entonces quizá no nos veamos de nuevo, pero deseo que sepas que siempre seré tu amigo sin importar lo que suceda- Comento dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Mucha suerte Kitt- Finalizo saliendo del lugar.

El transam observo la forma de la silverado alejarse mientras la puerta continuaba abierta a su espalda. Él también lo sabía, pero no se retractaría, no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos, tal vez no fueron sus aliados quienes se lo comunicaron pero la información que el otro transformer le trajo era más que suficiente para confirmar lo que esperaba.

La fase dos se había llevado a cabo.

……………………………

Las promesas se hacen para cumplirse, por eso jamás deben hacerse en vano.

…………………………

Impulse trato las heridas de Avalanche, la nieve causo estragos en su estructura dañada, pero sobreviviría, afortunadamente Nightbird lo había traído a tiempo.

Mientras trabajaba, el Impala continuaba pensando en lo que podía haber pasado, él sólo podía adivinar mientras la nave continuaba silenciosa en su propio rincón.

-Tal vez debí darte la habilidad de hablar amiga, pero el tiempo apremiaba, sin embargo creo que estoy en deuda contigo por haberlo salvado- Comento consiente de que ella a pesar de tener esa fría actitud le escuchaba.

-Espero que en Cybertron pueda cambiar eso, después de todo mereces tener la oportunidad de hablar- Continuo soldando algunas secciones que constituían la herida.

La guerrera escucho cada palabra, pero no podía pensar en alguna manera de replicar, se dice que no es solo la voz la que comunica las ideas, hay muchos métodos más. Pero ella no respondería con ninguno. La verdad tras ese retorno se debía a sus instintos de supervivencia, y una simple deuda, no más.

-De verdad lo agradezco- Susurro el chico nuevamente concentrado en salvar esa vida que ahora parecía su única guía.

………………………..

Dolor… ¿Cómo describir esa sensación de impotencia, esa desesperación, ese odio desgarrador, el mismo que ahora le consumía

No existían palabras para ello.

………………………..

Spike descendió enfrentando los restos de lo que fue su amiga, su destino era terrorífico, como si un psicópata la hubiese desgarrado solo por diversión. Las marcas de tortura eran más que evidentes en su estructura, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Probablemente sonaba egoísta, pero sus pensamientos moraban en su hijo. Su pequeño hijo, el chico que ella debía proteger.

Desesperado ignoro las miradas decepcionadas de sus camaradas Autobot, mientras recorría los caminos aledaños, la tormenta robo las pistas de la batalla, ocultando mucha de la evidencia bajo el frió material. Pero eso no lo detendría, él debía estar vivo.

-Por favor dios ayúdame a encontrarlo, ayúdame a verlo vivo una vez más- Susurro caminando entre la nieve.

Pero ninguno contesto a esos ruegos, ni dios para el humano, ni primus para el Autobot que antes había orado.

Una marca rojiza resalto entre la superficie, ¿Qué podía ser esa marca?, sus peores temores se intensificaron mientras detenía sus pasos.

-No, no, no- Exclamo el hombre agachadote para tocar la superficie húmeda, no era el simple croma de la sangre la que le acompañaba, si no algo más.

El terror se apodero del humano, junto con la negación.

-No puede ser cierto, esto no es mas que una pesadilla, pronto despertare y estaré de vuelta en casa con mi pequeño en su habitación- Exclamo, pero la naturaleza le incito a escarbar. Sus manos arrastraron el hielo congelando sus palmas, endureciendo sus dedos, pero a él eso no le importo, solo la necesidad de conocer la verdad.

-Dios por favor que no sea él-

La idea vagaba en su mente, mientras esos sentimientos se apoderaban de su ser.

-Dios por favor que no sea él-

Pero el destino nunca es grato y no cumple los deseos de los que en el mundo habitamos. Tan solo se mantiene firme, recompensando los buenos actos, pero castigando esas malas decisiones.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Un grito atravesó el paisaje, un grito desagarrador recorrió los alrededores, un grito que revelaba el terror, la decepción el dolor de un padre que había perdido a un hijo.

El eco le acompaño derribando nieve a su paso, pero ya no era importante ahora… Era demasiado tarde y su falta de control lo había llevado a eso.

Lagrimas cayeron alrededor de los restos, gritos desesperados le acompañaron, locura, locura por no haber sido capaz de evitarlo.

Una avalancha dio inicio, los Cybertronianos presentares observaron la nieve impactados, esta los alcanzaría sin que ellos pudiesen huir, pero el humano no estaba interesado.

-¿Cómo vivir si has perdido todo lo que has amado?-

El mensaje había sido claro…

…………………………………….

Justos siempre pagan por pecadores, es una regla del universo que no se puede olvidar.

……………………………………..

Adannos Camino por los pasillos de la base, la noticia había llegado a la oficina de Prime, él estaba en ese momento observando las escenas, antes de que la avalancha ocultara los estragos.

La silverado entro en la oficina de Rodimus quien le había mandado a llamar. No es que fuese increíble, era obvio que el nuevo guardián de la matriz estaba enojado, frustrado, necesitaba buscar respuestas rápidas y sin su consejero parecía imposible encontrar el camino real para actuar.

-No he podido sobreponerme a esto, pero se que no es coincidencia, ahora estoy seguro de ello- Exclamo en un toque peligroso cuando el oficial ingreso en la habitación, las luces estaban bajas por lo que le fue necesario adaptar sus ópticos a la intensidad.

El 4x4 observo la espalda de ese líder quien no viro para enfrentarlo, no lo haría en ese estado.

-Esto no podía ser verdad-

-Odio, venganza, frustración, todos los sentimientos invadieron al supuesto líder quien finalmente reacciono, su mirada se enfoco en el ventanal al frente, desde donde admiraba la estatua que represento a su predecesor.

-¿Tu nunca tuviste que enfrentar algo así, cierto?- Pensó, con la mirada fija en la estatua.

-Dime la verdad Oficial, ¿Es acaso ese supuesto Talión?, ¿Es esa la verdadera razón?- Pregunto Rodimus con frialdad. Aún no podía sobreponerse de lo que estaba pasando.

-Y no lo niegue, se que algo esta pasando, tal vez tarde demasiado en darme cuenta, pero necesito conocer lo que esta pasando, usted debe saber algo, yo se que usted elimino a alguien en la base, y creo que ese incidente esta relacionado, por eso es que la investigación se ha retrasado, ¿Cierto?- Continuo el guardián de la matriz con odio.

-Usted me traiciono, ¿Cierto?, Usted fue- Exclamo virando para acusar al recial llegado.

Adannos no replico, no revelaría nada, mientras su postura continuaba en firmes recibiendo esas exclamaciones sin fundamento.

-Nada que decir ya veo, ¿Nada en tu defensa?- Le cuestiono Prime aproximándose a él. Pero la camioneta no respondió.

-Maldito- Exclamo Rodimus frustrado por la falta de respuesta del oficial, su inmadurez salio a relucir mientras el tomaba con fuerza las puertas del 4x4. -¿Tu lo contrataste para matarme cierto?, fuiste tu después de todo- Acuso aplicando más fuerza en su subordinado. Adannos continúo sin hablar, el dolor en esas extremidades era terrible, pero no podría mostrar esa debilidad ante su líder.

En un arranque de ira jaloneo una de estas puertas con toda su fuerza dislocándola mientras derribaba a su jefe de seguridad.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?- Repitió Prime furioso golpeando el escritorio. Con la conmoción muchos transformers entraron pensando que la camioneta había atacado a su líder, pero fue sorpresivo ver que todo había sido al revés.

La silverado se encontraba en el piso sosteniendo su extremidad dislocada con un leve gesto de dolor mientras Prime gritaba furioso por lo que sucedía. Las escenas del asesinato, de los restos de Daniel y Arcee habían caído del escritorio mostrando la verdad a cada uno de los presentes.

-Maldito traidor- Acuso Rodimus al herido señalándolo. Tu debiste ser el responsable, tu quien ha tratado de ocultar lo que sucede, tu desgraciado, tu- Afirmo su postura.

Todos estaban estupefactos, nadie había imaginado algo así.

Pero la impresión tras los delitos cometidos, podían haber causado eso y mucho más…

-¡Deténganlo!- Ordeno finalmente jalando nuevamente a su oficial herido, él lo necesitaba, necesitaba descargar esa ira, necesitaba causar daño.

-¡No fue el!- Se oyó una exclamación en el pasillo, mientras el transam negro, con el visor activo apuntaba hacia Prime con su rifle fijo.

-Alto o Prime morirá, tal vez crean que son rápidos, pero el impacto de esta arma dará en el blanco antes de que puedan hacer algo- Amenazo sin moverse un milímetro, los presentes observaron la interacción sin saber como reaccionar, su jefe de seguridad trataba de incorporarse, con su equilibrio dañado por su propio líder, mientras el francotirador les miraba fríamente.

-Son cómplices- Acuso Rodimus sin moverse.

Kitt sonrió para si, esto era demasiado perfecto, no había obtenido la confirmación de su líder acerca del punto de reunión, pero esto se había aclarado desde el momento en el que se menciono el Talión, el no se detendría. Cumpliría.

-En eso te equivocas Hot Rod- Replico el deportivo negro al fin. El resto de los Autobots quedo impactado por el término que el transam uso. No había respeto, ni admiración, no existía nada más que odio y resentimiento en ese nombre.

-Kup me advirtió que esa repentina llegada era extraña, pero creí que…- Susurro el líder Autobot furioso, cuando su posible asesino interrumpió.

-Debiste escucharlo, el viejo era inteligente, no merecía ese final, pero firmo su sentencia el día que abandono sus principios para seguirte- Afirmo Kitt. – Por eso tuve que matarlo- Continuo con un toque de tranquilidad que se asemejaba al de un Decepticon.

-¡¡MALDITO!!- Contesto Prime frustrado, pues un movimiento en falso solo marcaría su final, y el lo sabía.

-¡Acaba con esto ahora!- Ordeno el auto de llamas con ira.

Kitt hubiese deseado que Avalanche estuviese en ese momento, notando la confusión, mezclada con el odio, con la necesidad de actuar, todo contenido en esa mirada.

Impotencia, esa era la palabra que le embargaba.

-Te atreves a confesarlo todo de ese modo, tú que te haces llamar Autobot, tú que vistes esas insignias como si realmente las respetases- Prosiguió Prime.

-Por eso lo hago, porque soy un Autobot real, no un farsante- Exclamo Kitt cortando cartucho, -Pero mi trabajo ha terminado, excepto por el mensaje impreso en esa promesa prohibida.

-El Talion ha comenzado Rodimus Prime, óptico por óptico se ha cobrado.

-KUP, -confirmo lanzando un pedazo de cristal azulado el cual cayo al piso rodando para detenerse a un lado del aludido.

-El óptico del mensajero, el que vio la realidad antes que nadie, pero no fue capaz de advertir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo- Continuo.

-Energon por Energon- Aseguro señalando la imagen de Arcee, aquella que revelaba el cuerpo grisáceo sin vida de la chica.

-Entonces tenía razón, él lo había ocasionado, pero como, si jamás salio-

-¿Por qué Daniel?- Pregunto finalmente, su enojo era terrible, pero la necesidad de conocer la verdad también.

-Una casualidad supongo- Pensó el transam, pero no lo exclamo.

-Aún no termina Rodimus, aún falta la ultima frase de este juramento, aún falta chispa por chispa, y una chispa más se extinguirá, en la tumba de aquel que recuperará el honor perdido por tu patética traición- Finalizo el deportivo negro bajando su arma.

De inmediato los guardias se abalanzaron contra el, aquel que se atrevió amenazar a su líder.

Rodimus olvido los cargos contra el 4x4, quien se levanto con ayuda de uno de los oficiales cercanos.

-¡Esperen!, no debe morir aquí así, él ha confesado sus crímenes y pagará por ellos, del modo que jamás imagino, pero si sus palabras son ciertas esto no ha terminado- Ordeno el líder Autobot caminando hacia el detenido. Adannos no podía ver eso, no quería ver eso, pero no podría hacer nada ahora, Kitt había tomado su decisión.

-Maldición, maldición-Pensó.

Rodimus tomo con fuerza la mascara y el visor que el Autobot negro vestía arrancándolos con ira, Energon goteo por los extremos, pues en parte esos instrumentos siempre habían formado parte de su ser.

-Debo ver el rostro del traidor, del asesino de mis amigos, de, de…- Pero la mirada carmesí lo congelo, era un Autobot, un oficial con honores, quien peleo valientemente contra muchos enemigos por los suyos, pero ahora, no fue vacío lo que presencio, si no dolor, un dolor que podía penetrar sus propias chispas, el que Adannos miraba cada vez que hablaba con el, el dolor y la tristeza de la traición, la que el mismo Rodimus causo.

-Observa el resultado de tus actos- Susurro el cautivo, su voz sonaba tan distinta sin ese protector, tenue casi amable. Pero eso era una ilusión la que ocultaba a un asesino cruel y despiadado, uno que ellos mismos crearon.

-Llénenselo- Exclamo al fin, alejándose mientras esperaba lucha por su parte, pero esta jamás llego, el francotirador siguió a los guardias dirigiendo una leve sonrisa aquel que hacia llamar alguna vez Hot Rod.

Su trabajo estaba hecho, él había cumplido con su promesa hasta el final.

A su espalda todos admiraban los sucesos son murmullos y miradas confundidas, algunas acusadoras, otras llenas de pena. La Silverado no podía soportar eso, de inmediato y como pudo se apoyo en el muro tratando de alejarse, pero fue el mismo oficial que le asistió antes el que ahora le ofreció ayuda para retirarse mientras dejaban a ese líder en el centro de la oficina con ese mensaje en su procesador, mientras pensaba como actuar.

Chispa por Chispa, aun falta una muerte más.

…………………………………..

En otro lado del planeta una nave descendía, sus tripulantes estaba de vuelta para dar el paso final, sin embargo en cuanto la nave descendió un Jet salio a toda velocidad de la misma alejándose, buscando esa nueva oportunidad.

Impulse no la detuvo su preocupación moraba en las noticias que recientemente transmitían.

El causante de tan terribles delitos había sido capturado, no existían descripciones claras del cautivo, pero el Impala sabía quien era con exactitud.

-Kitt- Susurro, mientras su comandante finalmente reaccionaba.

…………………………………….

Yo soy un ser de palabra, lo que digo lo hago, lo que prometo lo cumplo y mi misión será llevada hasta el final.

……………………………………

Avalanche escucho la transmisión una y otra vez mientras observaba las noticias, al parecer su teniente se había entregado, pero no sin dar ese mensaje final. Rodimus lo sabía, el asistiría, pero ahora eran dos miembros menos en su unidad.

-No puedo arriesgarlo nuevamente, no puedo hacerle lo mismo a él- Pensó mirando al piloto quien observaba una imagen de él con su amigo.

-No debo permitir que las cosas continúen así, todos estábamos consientes del peligro, pero mi trabajo es protegerlos, cuidarlos y falle, ella ha escapado y Kitt esta encerrado o muerto- Continuo en su mente.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora Avalanche?- Le pregunto Impulse.

-¿Qué hacer?- Una pregunta esperada, pero no podían detener las cosas ahora, no después de haber llegado tan lejos, algo debía ser hecho, pero no cargaría más vidas inocentes a ese juramento.

Sin dudarlo nuevamente el comandante empuño una de sus espadas caminando hacia su subordinado quien no se defendió, mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto antes de sentir el golpe duro en su procesador, el cual lo dejo fuera de línea.

-Lo siento mi amigo, pero ya has hecho demasiado, Kitt se sacrifico por nosotros, no puedo permitir que eso se repita- Exclamo cargando el cuerpo de su tropa para abandonar la nave, él llevaría al chico con ese viejo amigo, el que le esperaba en la vieja ciudad semidestruida donde todo comenzó, él que le consiguió los chips de transformación para Nigthbird el mismo que afirmaron murió.

-El es un buen guía el te cuidará y protegerá hasta que todo termine- Susurro perdiéndose en esa oscuridad que era Cybertron, ahora sólo quedaría esperar.

……………………………………………….

La humildad es una virtud que pocos poseen, por eso debemos apreciarla, cuidarla y protegerla.

………………………………………………..

Rodimus no sabía que hacer, el comprendió el mensaje a la perfección, debía ir a la cripta de su antecesor, pero temía, temía por lo que podía suceder, por lo que le esperaba, pero tampoco podía retractarse.

-Muchos han muerto por ello, no se porque tenia que suceder algo así, pero lo detesto, ¿Qué debo hacer?, no lo se.

Molesto salio del complejo distinguiendo la forma de los Dinobots quienes jugueteaban inocentes en el agua mientras pescaban.

-Si voy con mis guardias ellos pensaran que soy cobarde, pero si llevo conmigo a un solo guardaespaldas, se a quien debo llevar- Se dijo sonriendo, -Si. Él se vengaría, vengaría a todos los caídos y acabaría con esa sublevación, no permitiría que un grupo de Cybertronianos con traumas psicológicos se interpusiera en el camino.

-Pagarán por su osadía- Exclamo encaminándose hacia los Dinosaurios.

…………………………………………………

Avalanche…

Paciencia, otra virtud que aprendí de él, una que había aprendido a dominar después de los años, la que me llevo a este punto mientras esperaba el resultado final de esta situación.

La oscuridad de la cripta recubría los alrededores creando fantasmales figuras con las suaves luces que encendí a mi paso. Tranquilo me senté a meditar sobre estos actos, mientras esperaba su llegada.

De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que no pueda ayudar a mis amigos en este momento. Ellos lo entregaron todo, y ahora tienen que vérselas solos ¿ Acaso les he fallado de nuevo? Y aunado a eso, esa ninja sin escrúpulos que nos ha abandonado.

Libere un monstruo- Exclame mientras camino al punto de encuentro- Dicen que para enfrentar a un monstruo es necesario convertirse en uno ¿acaso soy un monstruo? Mejor no pensar en eso, no ahora… no ahora

……………………………….

Debes tener un procesador frío en la batalla- me dijo, una lección entre tantas que siempre he obedecido- no debes ser sentimental en una batalla o el resultado sería fatal.

………………………………..

-Bien, aquí estoy- dije en voz alta mientras frente a mí se divisaba el monumento donde aquel héroe descansaría por los ciclos venideros.

-Sé que lo que verás- le dije al mausoleo como si pudiera escucharme, como si fuese su persona quien me vigilaba, tras esas formas frías que tan sólo representaban la figura de él, muertas tétricas, pero era los más cercano que tenía, - Va en contra de tus principios… - Susurre finalmente, esperando no se, un reproche quizá. De inmediato guarde silencio, esperando su respuesta, obviamente solo obtuve a cambio el silencio, el que le marcaría eternamente, pero no para mí, no para los que aún creíamos.

-Proclame hace ciclos el Talion frente a este lugar ¿lo recuerdas? – Continué con esa conversación, aquella dirigida a un fantasma, a un alma que ahora descansaba con Primus perdida.

-Hoy el Talion exige su última parte, "Chispa por chispa"- Afirme con devoción, el pensar que él nunca hablo de él de esa manera, pero era necesario, terriblemente necesario. -No tengo miedo a caer, porque caeré peleando, nunca olvide el honor, nunca olvide lo que nos enseñaste- Dije…-Lo que me enseñaste. La emoción en esas palabras estaba libre, frente a él no tenía nada que esconder, nada que temer u ocultar, sólo podía dirigirme con respeto hablando con la verdad.

-Solo te pido que… que puedas cuidar de mis amigos, ellos necesitarán más ayuda que yo… Primus, Prime, espero me escuchen… Rogué por última vez, cualquiera habría perdido la confianza, después de tantas respuestas fallidas, pero yo creo que las cosas ocurren por alguna razón y jamás paso por mi procesador que el mismo Prime me ignoraría.

-Listo – me dije a mi mismo- basta de indecisiones, de temores, de culparme, es hora de terminar lo que proclame hacia tiempo atrás, es hora de que el nuevo Prime responda de sus actos.

……………………………………

Grimlock y Rodimus llegaron a la cripta

-Mi Grimlock quiere devorar a quien quitarme a Daniel- dijo el tiranosaurio mecánico.

Ambos habían partido de la base sin anunciarse, él les demostraría a todos porque merecía ser llamado Prime, -Nadie volverá a interponerse de ese modo, nadie volverá a retarlo jamás.

-Baja la voz lagartija- ordeno Rodimus-¡bah, ya qué! Con esos gritos, es más que obvio que ya sabe que estamos aquí; además- dijo en un tono más sombrío- es justo lo que quiero…

La exigencia del nuevo Prime estaba a unos pasos más de él, Rodimus junto con Grimlock dieron vuelta por una de las interminables esquinas de la cripta donde reposaban tantos héroes caídos, tantos Autobots de renombre.

Parecía que ese lugar de descanso eterno no tenía fin. Pero el nuevo Prime sabía con certeza a donde tenían que marchar.

Una vez llegar a la tumba de su antecesor, lo vio, el traidor responsable de quitarle a Arcee, a Kup, al pequeño Daniel. Era desconcertante que un admirable elemento –como decían los archivos- se convirtiera en un miserable traidor; el nuevo Prime se encogió de hombros, en ocasiones los más tranquilos son los más desquiciados. Eso de culparle por la pérdida de su unidad, hecho que él, apenas recordaba, y cobrarse con las chispas de sus amigos y mejores elementos era un agravio hacia su persona, hacia lo que representaba, hacia la misma matriz y hacia el mismo Primus.

-Y ahora el traidor de color carmesí, muy apropiado, debe ser por toda la sangre de humanos indefensos que ha asesinado, y del energon de tantos inocentes cibertronianos y autobos, esta sentado en posición de loto frente a la tumba del Prime antecesor. Al menos no tuvo la osadía de estar sentado sobre los restos del héroe de guerra- Pensó antes de hablar, su rival sabía que él estaba ahí, escucho sus pasos al llegar, pero le permitió un momento de silencio, esperando escuchar lo que la sabiduría de ese nuevo líder le mostraría.

-Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que llegaras a tanto Traidor- Se escucho la voz de Rodimus a su espalda, a su lado la sombra de esa figura con su pose aristocrática se reflejaba oscureciendo algunos detalles de la tumba.

-Tengo un nombre Hot Road- contesto el Avalanche con calma.

-Lo lamento comandante;- Replico el líder de manera burlona, -Lo perdiste en el momento en que sangre inocente corrió por tus manos. Ahora mi nombre es Rodimus Prime, no Hot Road-Afirmo finalmente, recordando las palabras de ese Transam quien se dirigió a él con el mismo tono de voz.

Rodimus se molesto al ver que el Ferrari no hizo esfuerzo alguno por moverse -¡Ponte de pie, y da la cara!- Ordeno exasperado, a lo que Avalanche obedeció, no tanto porque el nuevo Prime lo "ordenara" sino porque era momento de que el Talion se finalizara.

-Olvidar que fuiste Hot Rod, es olvidar una parte de tu pasado; no podrá disfrutar de su futuro aquel que olvida su pasado- Afirmo el comandante conservando su pasividad.

-Ah, ¿y eso que fue? ¿Sabiduría humana? ¿OH locuras cybertronianas?- Pregunto Rodimus avanzando más hacia el comandante- ¡Contesta chatarra!- Finalizo en ese toque retador.

La paciencia parecía haber llegado a su fin, la oportunidad de redimirse, la última que le marcaría si estaba equivocado o no se había terminado, y Rodimus no paso la prueba.

-Para que malgasto mis palabras contigo ¡oh, Prime! ¡Si tú no comprendes nada de lo que te digo!- Contesto el espadachín al fin. Su poca paciencia se había agotado.

-Tù nos negaste la ayuda, TÚ costaste chispas inocentes dijo aproximandose a él, - TÚ…- Avalanche no pudo terminar, Rodimus le había dado una de las mejores bófetas que nunca hubiera dado.

El ferrari giro lentamente su rostro mostrando un leve hilillo de energon por la comisura de los labios.

Rodimus esperaba que el agraviado le disparara, que intentara algo extremo, un gesto de osadía contra los principios cybertronianos y en lugar de eso… Avalanche había comenzado a reír.

-Eres el Prime y ¿actúas como una chispa?- Susurro el comandante limpiando el energon- Puedes mandarnos a morir en la avanzada de un cruenta batalla, puedes hacer que nos enfrentemos contra los decepticons con las manos desnudas; pero, lo que no puedes hacer es abofetearnos ¿acaso no te enseñaron nada en la Academía?- Le cuestiono el guerrero carmesí.

-En ese caso, para que me molesto en darte un juicio justo como dictan nuestras leyes- Continuo- ya que te saltas todas las normas ¿Por qué no vamos directamente a la ejecución?-Respondió Prime sacando su arma.

-Te estoy esperando- le reto el comandante desenvainando las espadas- Prime- dijo más para sí que para Rodimus- va por el honor, por el código y… por ti.

Rodimus había medido su distancia, Avalanche tenía calculado como enfrentar el primer golpe directo de su atacante, lo que ambos mechas no esperaban era…

Mi Grimlock quiere el chasis del traidor, mi Grimlock participa en la batalla- dijo el tiranosaurio conservando esa forma.

-No te entrometas lagartija- Conteto molesto Rodimus.

-Por mi esta bien, dos contra uno- Intervino Avalanche midiendo su distancia con las poderosas mandíbulas del tiranosaurio.

-¿Pero que no era deshonroso?- dijo con mofa Rodimus- Oh, lo olvidaba, quienes matan niños inocentes no conocen el honor.

Eso fue la gota de energon que desbordo el contenedor. Era momento de iniciar este encuentro.

El primero en lanzarse contra Avalanche fue Grimlock, tal vez fue por la pérdida de Daniel, tal vez porque no era tan estratega como los otros dos mechas; el hecho fue que el tiranosaurio se lanzo contra el ferrari con las poderosas mandíbulas abiertas tratando de atraparle. El comandante vio venir la gran masa contra él, pero con un ágil salto logro esquivarlo para caer justo detrás de él cuando este cerro las quijadas atrapando solo el aire, Rodimus aprovecho esta posible distracción de Grimlock hacia su oponente disparando una carga al oponente. El espadachín la vio venir flexionándose hacia un costado para evitar el disparo, el cual dio de lleno en una de las esquinas del mausoleo del antiguo Prime.

El ferrari vio la pequeña mancha oscura en el metal, no deseaba importunar en su descanso a alguien tan importante, así que se alejo más del lugar; Rodimus tomo este movimiento como si se tratara de una huida.

Grimlock aprovecho para lanzar otro mandoble de cola para detener al deportivo rojo. Avalanche esquivaba los ataques de Rodimus de una forma regularmente eficiente, lo que le daba trabajo era controlar al dinosaurio, quien no era demasiado irregular, demasiado distinto a sus cientos de enfrentamientos.

Pelear con Grimlock era como atacar a una bestia salvaje, que se basaba más en instintos que en una lógica; eso podía causar serios problemas.

En un momento dado mientras Avalanche utilizando sus espadas desviaba los disparos de Rodimus, evito un último tiro del nuevo Prime, pero al lanzarlo contra uno de los muros metálicos de la cripta éste reboto y dio en la cola de Grimlock lo que provoco que el tiranosaurio se enfureciera. El comandante se distrajo un momento en ese justo momento mientras trataba de evitar a Rodimus, fue derribado por la poderosa cola del tiranosaurio, lo que lo hizo caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

Mi Grimlock esta harto de ti, mi Grimlock destruye- decía el tiranosaurio dando una serie de golpes interminables a Avalanche con la cola.

-Parece que esto se puso feo ¿no traidor?- Exclamo Rodimus quien había recobrado el aliento gracias a la oportuna participación del Dinobot, ya que mejor había gastado fuerzas en vano, en lugar de acertar al menos una vez en su blanco.

El ferrari tenía que liberarse de alguna forma del poderoso golpe del dinosaurio, pero por más que intentaba ponerse de pie, el tiranosaurio volvía a apalearlo con la cola, y para colmo de sus males, en el último golpe había soltado sus espadas, las cuales estaban entre él y Rodimus.

Rodimus tomó una de dichas armas entre sus manos.

-Es un interesante diseño-dijo contemplándolas mientras Grimlock continuaba con su labor- serian un buen trofeo cuando esto termine… para ti, traidor.- Exclamo con voz de triunfo.

Avalanche apretó fuertemente los puños, No, esto no podía terminar, así; no terminaría así, no iba a defraudar a sus amigos una vez más, no iba a fallarles, no iba a fallarle a Prime; costara lo que costara iba a llevar el Talion hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

……………………………………….

El dolor de los golpes era devastador, pero su voluntad más, no perdería lo único que lo había hecho llegar hasta ese punto, -No permitiré que Kitt se sacrifique en vano- Exclamo intentando levantarse, tan sólo para recibir otro golpe. Debía admitirlo ese rival era peligrosamente mortal.

-No- Susurro cuando de la nada otra sombra le acompañó. Una que nunca imagino volver a ver.

Cuando hay un pacto de sangre o energon debe llevarse hasta el final, si el honor continua presente.

………………………………

Entre más intentaba Avalanche el alcanzar sus espadas, más lo azotaba Grimlock mientras Rodimus dejo las espadas en el suelo una vez más y empezaba a cargar su cañón para terminar con el traidor.El ferrari se percato de esto notando la manera cruel que ese supuesto Prime estaba preparando. Una ejecución en el mismo lugar.

-¡Por Primus que eso parecía un ajuste de cuentas decepticon y no un duelo autobot!

No, no importaba como pero debía detener al tiranosaurio de una vez por todas.

Rodimus se puso frente a él, apuntando con su cañón directamente a su cabeza.

-Piérdete en las tinieblas de Unicron, traidor-amenazo mirando fijamente a los rojos ópticos de Avalanche.

El comandante no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, Rodimus iba a dispararle a quema ropa, cuando algo sucedió.

Grimlock levanto la cola para el último golpe, Rodimus amartillo el cañón, el ferrari estaba listo para lo que viniera, y lo que vino fue un rápido silbido de algo metálico, para ser exactos, dos piezas metálicas que dieron en el momento exacto en el blanco.

Una pieza metálica con forma de estrella muy afilada dio en la última escama metálica de la cola del tiranosaurio, lo que provoco que éste rugiera del dolor causado en sus circuitos; y la otra en la mano del Prime quien alcanzo a hacer el tiro pero no dio en el blanco, cuando éste retiro la estrella metálica Avalanche ya no estaba en la posición de desventaja. Aprovechando la distracción el ferrari aplico fuerza en las piernas para levantarse y saltar justo en el momento en el que Rodimus disparo, para dar un ligero giro en el aire para evitar la cola de Grimlock y caer con elegancia a un lado tomando del piso de la cripta sus espadas y esgrimirlas en posición de defensa.

Prime no podía creerlo, el giro que había dado el destino, lo tenía justo a sus pies, y ahora el traidor se veía hasta cierto punto atemorizante con ese vivo carmín y esas afiladas hojas en las manos, con los ópticos brillando por el tener una oportunidad más para terminar con esto, el combate no había terminado, solamente era el segundo round…

-Gracias por regresar-Susurro el guerrero carmesí.

Para cualquiera hubiera hablado con la nada en la cripta, o a las sombras que les envolvían con su oscuro manto; para el ojo alerta del comandante, la ninja, la que creía una criatura deshonrosa estaba justamente en ese momento saliendo de las sombras que la habían cobijado para hacerle ganar tiempo detrás de Avalanche.

Nightbird se veía terrible, con su silenciosa respuesta, había regresado para saldar su deuda con el comandante. Esa noche todos aquellos que se encontraban en la cripta enfrentarían su destino, sus temores y sus demonios…

La nave se puso en posición de ataque, justamente a un lado de Avalanche para darle el apoyo necesario, el comandante estaba listo para enfrentar a Rodimus o a Grimlock al mismo tiempo.

-Mi Grimlock se encargara de ella- dijo el tiranosaurio señalando a la ninja- mi Grimlock no soporta le toquen la cola, ¡mi Grimlock furioso!- Grito con ira.

-Eso te deja a ti contra mí, traidor- Afirmo Rodimus con el cañon una vez más en la mano.

Nightbird no espero una orden de Avalanche con un movimiento rápido saco el látigo de siete colas y conservando la posición de ataque llamó con su mano a Grimlock para que se acercara, el dinosaurio entendió la invitación a la pelea y se lanzo contra la ninja con todo su peso, la pelea entre esos dos había comenzado.

Rodimus por su parte se lanzo contra Avalache quien lo recibió con las mortíferas espadas.

Cada ataque de Grimlock era extraordinario, una muestra de fuerza que no era comparable con ningún otro transformer de esa nueva edad dorada, como la pregonaban en cada rincón de la base autobot. La chica lanzaba el látigo contra la bestia para intentar parar su avance, pero por más marcas que empezaron a aparecer en el chasis del tiranosaurio éste no cedía ni un milímetro.

Las mandíbulas se cerraban con el sonido estridente del metal al chocar, Nightbird tenía que hacer uso de toda su agilidad para evitar que el dinosaurio la atrapara con esas navajas de colmillos. En un momento dado el dinosaurio logró atrapar entre sus fauces el látigo de la ninja quitándoselo de las manos y arrojándola a ella contra una de las paredes metálicas lo que provocó que algunos de los recintos verticales donde otros restos descansaban se abrieran tirando al suelo los negros cuerpos de transformers de antaño.

La guerrera se levanto de entre tanto resto un poco desconcertada por el ataque del tiranosaurio, miro hacia donde se encontraba Avalanche, éste seguía enfrascado en la lucha contra Rodimus, ya con las espadas había logrado partir en dos el cañon del nuevo Prime y ahora este había tomado una de las espadas que los restos de los autobots tuvieran con ellos, al momento de caer.

Grimlock no estaba interesado en ver a esos venerables restos, con paso pesado pero rápido se puso muy cerca de Nightbird, logrando aprisionarle un brazo justo a la altura del codo, las mandíbulas se cerraron con hermética fuerza, lo que le provocaba dolor a la ninja, una cantidad importante de aceite y energon comenzó a salir entre las fauces de Grimlock, ella daba con toda la fuerza que tenían sus piernas, un innumerable número de patadas contra la cara del dinosaurio, pero este no la liberaba.

Cuando Nightbird saco las estrellas ninja una vez más, Grimlock apretó más el brazo entre sus fauces cercenando el brazo de la ninja.

El energon y el aceite corrieron como un río incontenible, ella se llevo el brazo que le quedaba al muñón mientras miraba con la mirada más severa y terrible al dinosaurio. Pese a faltarle una extremidad Nightbird le arrojo las estrellas ninja a la despreciable bestia mecánica, varias fallaron siendo rechazadas por la cola de Grimlock pero una logro hacer una profunda marca en la nariz del tiranosaurio, lo que hizo que éste volviera a gruñir de rabia.

La guerrera saco una espada de su compartimiento tipo mochila, esgrimiéndola contra el tiranosaurio, el energon había dejado de salir de la herida, y ahora era ella la que con una magistral agilidad lograba hacer leves cortes por toda la estructura del tiranosaurio.

En uno de los últimos cortes, cuando la ninja se lanzo en barrida contra el dinosaurio, éste logro hacerle un profundo corte en el rostro con su garra, el aceite de Nightbird ensució todo el pecho de Grimlock pero no logro salir ileso a pesar de no poder ver con el óptico derecho, la ninja había logrado hacer otro corte ahora por una de las piernas del tiranosaurio.

Grimlock estaba cansado de esa molesta criatura, era momento de que fuera eliminada.

Cuando Nightbird salió de entre las piernas de Grimlock éste logro atraparla por una de las piernas, la giro un poco en el aire, haciendo que ella tirara la espada que había utilizado para hacerle tantos cortes. Ella no podía liberarse de semejantes mandíbulas, y para empeorar las cosas el dinobot había logrado cortarle ahora un pie a la altura del tobillo, cuando la ninja cayó al suelo, lo primero que hizo fue golpearlo fuertemente con los puños.

-Maldita suerte- pensaba mientras intentaba ponerse en pie sin éxito.

Grimlock estaba lastimado pero aun así logro ponerse a un lado de la ninja que se encontraba apoyada en las rodillas y con las palmas de las manos.

Nightbird escuchó el grito de Avalanche pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

El energon y el aceite combinados cayeron como las aguas de una cascada, Grimlock había atrapado a la ninja por la cintura destrozando la columna de la creación humana…

Las dos partes de la nave cayeron una por la cola de Grimlock y de la cintura hacia arriba muy cerca de donde había caído su espada. Enfocando con dificultad Nightbird intentó tomar su espada, pero cuando estaba a unos milímetros de tomarla Grimlock la aprisiono con sus garras por los hombros.

La ninja giro su rostro, topándose con los rojos ópticos de Avalanche quien intentaba separarse de Rodimus para ir en su ayuda pero sin lograrlo. No era necesario que el comandante lo siguiera intentando, basto una mirada de Nightbird para entenderlo… la ninja utilizaría su último recurso, un recuerdo decepticon que había guardado en su interior… listo para el último bocado de Grimlock.

El dinobot que no sospechaba nada de lo que tenía planeado la ninja dio la última mordida en su contra por el pecho de la creación humana.

Lo que siguió a todos los tomó por sorpresa, especialmente sino tenían ni la menor idea de que eso pudiera pasar.

A penas Grimlock cerro las fauces destrozando definitivamente lo poco que quedaba de la ninja se escuchó un sonido como de un click seguido de un resplandor sorprendente que inundo toda la cripta acompañado de una terrible sacudida.

Grimlock fue lanzado a una distancia considerable golpeándose contra los muros de la cripta quedando temporalmente fuera de línea.

De Nightbird solo quedaron unos pocos fragmentos, la creación humana del doctor Fujiyama, la criatura que había sido creada como ninja, como una muestra de lo que era capaz la inventiva humana, la criatura que los decepticons habían utilizado como arma en contra de los autobots, la misma que los autobots habían encerrado y después un grupo de élite había liberado, había sido definitivamente destruida.

………………………………….

Rodimus había vuelto una vez más contra su rival.

Avalanche se había lanzado con todo, ya no cometería errores, el haber estado bajo el cañón de ese ser que se hacia llamar Prime, usurpando la grandeza de su antecesor, manchando ese nombre con sus injustificadas acciones hacía que el guerrero carmesí deseara con toda su chispa darle finalidad al Talien.

Rodimus hizo otro disparo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había realizado fallando de la misma forma, el ferrari también estaba cansado del juego, partiendo en un movimiento rápido el arma de su contrincante.

El espadachín e era un guerrero honorable, que le daría oportunidad de buscar otra arma para finalizar ese duelo.

O encontraba algo pronto o esa era la señal de Primus para dar final.

………………………………………

Las oportunidades no esperan, tómalas en el momento que aparezcan…

………………………………………

En ese momento un estruendoso sonido recorrió los pasillos haciendo hincapié de ese terrorífico final, ¿Quién ganaba y quien perdía?

Una espada vieja y gastada resalto entre los escombros de las tumbas, revelando la realidad. Prime aprovecho la oportunidad tomando el arma de inmediato.

-Cuando quieras traidor- Se escucho el renovado reto del líder Autobot, quien airoso levanto su arma preparándose para continuar.

Avalanche saludo con las espadas.

Que inicie… y termine- sentencio simplemente reiniciando el combate.

………………………………………

Un arma no define al guerrero como tal, pero un guerrero si puede definir la verdadera razón por la que empuña el arma.

……………………………………….

Las escenas de un pasado lejano recorrieron esas ideas que ahora se hacían presente en el combate. El rojizo tono de sus armas resaltaban a cada estocada con la grandeza de los viejos tiempos. Con el honor del guerrero, defendiendo su ideal.

-En verdad, no puedo aceptarlas- escucho su voz con su toque juvenil y aún un poco inocente mientras retiraba un poco las dos magnificas armas que su maestro le otorgaba. Aquellas que formarían parte de quien era, las cuales se integrarían a su estructura, una vez que tuviese la edad.

-Ellas te han elegido, no puedes rechazarlas- Afirmo el mecha de mayor edad- Ellas ya han probado que tu energon les gusta- Prosiguió con honestidad.

Avalanche se sonrió apenado, él siempre le recordaba su primer encuentro.

-Estoy honrado, en tener tu pertenencia más valiosa- respondió haciendo una inclinación- un breve instante paso, cuando la pregunta se hizo presente, el debía conocer la verdad. -¿Participara en la guerra?- Susurro apenado, pero como era de esperarse, éste ya no estaba. El joven guerrero agradeció internamente y ajustando las armas a su espalda se dirigió a donde su destino le marcaba.

Su mundo estaba en guerra, dos facciones se encontraban en disputa, el no podía simplemente ignorar lo que sucedía. Había elegido un lado, había elegido una misión y ahora con ese legado a manos de aquel que fue su maestro prometió hacer la diferencia.

Con las armas que cargaría hasta el final

………………..

Rodimus era bueno, tenía la escuela que te inculca la Academía, pero faltaba lo que Avalanche poseía. Pasión, la misma que enmarco a todos sus hombres, tenacidad aquella que demostraron con orgullo en batalla, fuerza la que demostraron en conjunto, pero sobre todo tenía la escuela que muy pocos en Cybertron podrían disfrutar, a ese comandante lo había entrenado el más tenaz y hasta cierto punto maldito de todos los espadachines del planeta… o eso decían los civiles que admiraban las habilidades del mítico mecha.

En un momento dado Rodimus logro atinar un golpe muy cerca del óptico de Avalanche mientras éste a su vez daba en el antebrazo del líder autobot. Ambos se retiraron unos pasos tambaleantes. El ferrarí

Veía una capa de color verde resbalando por su óptico, el color de su sangre, ese líquido vital.

Eso podría dificultar un poco las cosas, por lo que el guerrero mejor decidió poner el visor, aunque no pudiera contar más que con un óptico, al menos los sistemas de equilibrio y perspectiva se mantendrían activos.

Prime por su parte tenía problemas para levantar ese brazo, se hacía molesto, un error que esperaba no costara esta batalla, o hasta su chispa.

-Eres terrible, traidor- Exclamo el líder. –Como puedes hacerte llamar Autobot atacando asi a tu líder, el único elegido por la matriz de liderazgo, aseguras pelear por la moral, pero la sangre de los inocentes corre por tus manos. No eres más que un triste fracaso, una burla, una vergüenza para los Autobots.

-No me llames así- Respondió Avalanche retirando el energon.

EL enfrentamiento continuo por otros minutos cuando un breve descanso era necesario, con su guardia en alto los dos se miraron fijamente, buscando el momento preciso para atacar.

-No entiendo porque me odias tanto y exiges venganza- Comento Rodimus- pero lo que si entiendo es que eres un guerrero excepcional y que tus habilidades deben ser respetadas. Me disculpo por llamarte traidor… comandante Avalanche.

-Era una disculpa, sino del todo sincera, al menos una disculpa.

Pero eso no evitaría que todos los delitos cometidos fueran perdonados, ambas partes habían hecho suficiente daño; y mientras en la base los guardias buscaban desesperados a su líder y Adannos partía en busca de ese aliado, aquel que Kitt comento en alguna de sus platicas. Él no permitiría que simplemente muriera como un vil criminal, no cuando el francotirador solo defendió sus ideales, los mismo que su nuevo gobierno ignoro tiempo atrás.

-Continuemos- fue lo único que contesto el ferrari.

…………………………..

Es gracioso pensó, como las cosas mas insignificantes vienen a la mente en situaciones así, alguna vez escucho a los humanos asegurar que cuando la vida llega a su fin, puedes volver a todos esos detalles, viviéndolos una vez más.

-Será una señal de Primus?, ¿Será que no tengo posibilidad de ganar?

-¿Ferrari?- preguntó Avalanche a su amigo- ¿Estas seguro?- Continuo indeciso.

Seguía dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto de tener otro modo alterno.

-Chip- Afirmó Impulse- Además eso de "cybertroniano estándar" ya no se usa, es muy reto.

Avalanche suspiro, ese chico tenía las ideas mas raras, pero el estilo que eligió para su segundo le iba bien, transam o algo así, bueno confiaría en su amigo después de todo.

-Ferrari será…

…………………………..

Esta vez cuando iban a reanudar el último ataque, antes de que Rodimus terminara el saludo a su oponente como dictan las leyes del combate, el comandante pensó en Nightbird, ella los había abandonado al llegar a ese planeta, pero había regresado después de todo, ¿Era para saldar su deuda? Si o no ¿Porque se preocupaba? Porque sentía a esa criatura humana, tan llena de odio y rencor como uno más de sus hombres, como un elemento de sus tropas que era su responsabilidad.

A pesar de que era una fría asesina, un ser vengativo lleno de rencor, había vuelto para cumplir su palabra, su promesa.

-No entiendo porque te preocupaba esa criatura, ni siquiera era uno de los nuestros- Comento Rodimus girando a ver como su guardaespaldas hacia su trabajo.

Avalanche iba a protestar cuando lo que temía sucedió, no solo era perder a Nightbird, sino que con ello… llego la explosión.

Todo el recinto se ilumino por breves momentos, y el temblor en el interior fue de grandes magnitudes, lanzando a ambos combatientes muy cerca de la cripta de un héroe de guerra…

………………..

La oscuridad se hizo presente por algunos segundos mientras los dos trataban de reaccionar.

-¿Todavía aquí?- dijo el comandante a la tropa- ¿Otra fiesta?-Siguió

-Vamos jefe, es bueno estar relajado antes de lo que viene- dijo alguien entre todos; aunque por el tono imagino que debía ser cierto Impala.

-Nos encomendaron esta misión, no es cualquier cosa; el alto Mando quiere que la cumplamos cuanto antes- afirmo el mecha carmesí.

-Eso y que tú te la has pasado desde que salimos entrenando- Exclamo alguien más, otro que tampoco acostumbraba las fiestas, pero que por asares del destino estaba precisamente en ese lugar, el negro de su estructura resalto mientras el francotirador le observaba.

-No me gusta el fracaso, no me gusta decepcionar a los que confían en mi- se excuso el comandante sin pensar. ¿Por qué dar esas explicaciones tan súbitamente?, ¿Por qué justificar sus actos?, sin razón, simplemente sin razón.

-No, no te gusta el fracaso, solamente molestar a los subalternos- Replico Impulse abiertamente caminando al lado del primer oficial.

Toda la unidad rió. Incluyendo el mismo Avalanche, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

-Esta bien, la fiesta termina a treinta para un ciclo, después de eso quiero a todo el mundo en recarga o listo para lo que venga- dijo retirándose.

Sí señor- corearon sus hombres…

-Chicos, chicos….- Pensó antes de salir del lugar.

………………………………..

Era extraño sacar de los archivos esos recuerdos ¿Por qué? Acaso eran señales de que pronto los vería, nunca estaría seguro de porque recordaba eso justamente en ese momento crucial.

Encendió su óptico, estaba desorientado y los sistemas de reparación trabajaban como locos, fue cuando lo sintió ¿Por qué siempre ahí? Miro la herida del costado, una de tantas piezas metálicas que había cerca de Nightbird durante la explosión se había incrustado muy cerca de donde Arcee le había disparado, goteaba energon y los sistemas de auto reparación indicaban necesidad de recarga. -"No ahora, solo es superficial"- pensó mientras se obligaba a levantarse, intento en una o dos ocasiones volviendo a caer pesadamente, su pierna por suerte no había sido destruida pero estaba en muy malas condiciones, giro buscando sus espadas, suspiro aliviado, estaban intactas.

Busco a Rodimus, el líder parecía estar temporalmente fuera de línea, inconsciente. Era extraño, él no estaba tan dañado por la explosión.

Avalanche se recriminó a si mismo, recordó lo que hizo en el último segundo antes de que la luz cegadora los envolviera… había apartado instintivamente a Rodimus recibiendo él la peor parte del ataque.

-Yo y mi honor- se reprochó con amargura.

Se obligo a levantarse lográndolo por fin, era terrible la sensación de dolor en las coyunturas de la rodilla, debía seguir, estaba muy cerca, muy cerca de terminarlo.

Prime estaba ligeramente apoyado en la cripta de su gran antecesor, y por obra de Primus y la explosión, el compartimiento donde guardaba la matriz de liderazgo estaba ligeramente abierto. La suerte por fin le sonreía al ferrari, desde que invocara el Talión y comenzara a llevarlo a cabo, nunca pensó en dañar la preciada matriz, solamente quería la chispa de quien la obtuvo de manera deshonrosa e indigna…

…………………………

¿Y que harás cuando lo tengas de frente?- había preguntado KITT

-Terminar con esto- fue la respuesta de Avalanche.

El transam parecía no convencido.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el comandante

-Nada,- Afirmo el segundo alejándose.

Óptico por óptico

Avalanche levanto las espadas, Rodimus seguía sin darse cuenta de nada.

Energon por energon

Un corte preciso, y la matriz no se dañaría, solo la chispa.

Chispa por chispa…

Las espadas brillaron antes de bajar a su blanco…

-Es eso lo que realmente quieres, ¿Ese es el verdadero final?-Escucho la pregunta, el ferrari detuvo su ataque por un segundo.

La matriz actuó, esa protección que cuidaba de todos los autobots, de los transformers no iba a permitir este acto ¿era la matriz o era alguien más?

El espadachín no pudo evitar cubrir el visor mientras detenía las espadas, ese brillo y esa calidez los conocía muy bien y no eran el motivo por el que se paraba en seco, sino la voz que escucho…

-Avalanche… alto- Se escucho la orden con una voz que creyó nunca volver a escuchar.

Y en ese momento, el nombre que tanto atormentaba su ser, el nombre que no podía mencionar sin sentir que había fallado vino a él como el consuelo que tanto buscaba.

¡Optimus Prime!- dijo retirando el visor para verlo aunque fuera una ilusión.

……………………………

¿Qué es lo que ves en realidad cuando sabes que morirás?

…………………………..

El líder autobot, el más grande que nunca tuvieran esos nobles guerreros estaba frente a él, entre Rodimus y sus espadas, tan brillante que parecía más un dios, sin ser ateo en contra de Primus.

-Baja las espadas- Continuo Optimus con voz profunda. La voz del fuera de línea pensó Avalanche.

Este obedeció al momento sin siquiera pensar.

-Optimus, yo… - comenzó sin saber que decir, sabía que tendría miles de cosas para decirle al Prime cuando lo viera, cuando todos fueran uno, y ahora que lo tenía de frente, las palabras no eran encontradas en su procesador.

-Invocaste el Talion- dijo Optimus, no era un reclamo, es más parecía dolido, triste por lo que había sucedido. El alma de un ser tan noble manchada por una promesa injusta, cegado por la decepción del pasado, por las vidas sacrificadas sin razón.

-Contra quien indignamente tomo el liderazgo Optimus, señor- Se excuso el comandante patéticamente sintiéndose como cuando el gran mecha le reprendía.

-Arrebataste óptico por óptico- le dijo señalando su óptico dañado, Avalanche no comprendía- energon por energon- y señalo su costado- y ahora quieres chispa por chispa.

La chispa de Avalanche comenzó a entender, y se angustio un poco pero aun así lo pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres decir, señor?

-¿Sabes porque prohibí el Talion?- dijo Optimus más como un padre que como un comandante.

-Porque se prestaba para las venganzas, señor- murmuro el ferrari como un colegial- pero yo no busco venganza, Primus es mi testigo, no quiero venganza, solamente quiero que se restaure el orden, que se recupere el honor que se ha perdido.

-E ibas a atacar a un oponente inconsciente- Afirmo el antiguo Prime

- Avalanche, debes saber la realidad; quien proclama el Talion es un guerrero noble, de eso no tengo duda; el problema- sus ópticos se opacaron de tristeza- es que al final el guerrero sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer para llevarlo a termino.

-¿Señor?- preguntó Avalanche pero el lugar una vez más estaba solo, solamente Rodimus inconsciente y él sin Optimus en medio.

……………………………..

-¿Temes al fuera de línea?- me preguntó una vez

-No- dije con cierta superioridad- no le temo a nada

-Yo sí- dijo- temo a no irme de la forma correcta.

-Yo no; sé que cuando me vaya lo haré con honor- dije

Cuando eso pase, yo llevare ofrendas a tu cripta, y si me pasa a mi antes, tú lo harás -¿cierto?- dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre extrañare.

-Esta bien, así será- dije para tranquilizarle- te lo prometo…

-¿Prometes las ofrendas?- dijo como una pequeña chispa.

También, pero lo que yo prometía era irme con honor- dije

En ese momento éramos dos chispas con todo Cybertron por delante…

¿Cómo hablábamos de esos terribles temas como si fuese algo más?

………………………

Al final el guerrero sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer para llevarlo a término.

……………………..

Seguía pensando en las palabras de Optimus, su líder, su comandante, su amigo, a aquel que vio desde el principio como la figura más importante en todo su mundo. De pronto, lo entendió y no podía creerlo, por eso él fue el que lo pronunció, por eso había salido dañado en el proceso, por eso la matriz… el honor regresaría pero no por Rodimus, no por Optimus, sino por Avalanche.

-Sintió pena por su propio nombre, no era más que un soldado de entre tantos en las filas, y ahora, él que tanto admiro al Prime iba a cometer un acto equivoco frente a su mausoleo.

Se puso de rodillas frente a la cripta del héroe, las coyunturas protestaron y los sistemas internos de autoreparación exigían una recarga inminente, no les hacía caso. Había entendido el porque de estar ahí, el porque del Talion.

-Superficial- se dijo a si mismo para evitar una oleada de dolor.

Las espadas en sus manos, Rodimus había dicho que cuando terminara las tendría de trofeo, se sonrió con la mueca más grande de tristeza que nunca experimento, NO, no las tendría, nadie las tendría, ellas eran una parte de él, él una parte de ellas, era momento de que ambos fueran un todo…

…………………..

Óptico por óptico.

-Lamento tu partida Kup, eras un mecha muy sabio

Tomo con fuerza las espadas, ambas como si fueran una sola entre sus manos.

Energon por energon.

-Arcee, sé que seguirás protegiendo al niño humano donde se encuentren, lamento la brutalidad

Se relajo, estirando los brazos para que las espadas estuvieran a toda su extensión justo frente a su pecho.

Chispa por chispa…

-Rodimus, Optimus ha creído en ti, la era dorada que tanto pregonas no son monumentos y discursos vacíos, no olvides a tus hombres, no olvides su seguridad.

Sus ópticos ya no mostraban tristeza sino paz.

Lo único que lamento fue no haber sido capaz de despedirse de sus amigos a quienes guió a ese final, Kitt moriría por sus errores, Impulse quedaría solitario por su culpa, Nigthbird descansaba lejos por esas decisiones, pero no se podría cambiar.

Hasta que todos seamos uno…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, imprimió impulso a las espadas, éstas atravesaron el metal cruzando hasta el otro lado y abriendo una pronunciada abertura en la espalda, no dejo escapar un solo gemido, solamente todo su peso se apoyo así como estaba en esa posición; nadie podría quitar esas espadas de donde estaban jamás.

…………………………………

Es extraño; sentir que todo esta en calma, que te vas en paz ¿habrá sentido eso mismo Prime? Nunca lo sabré, en ese momento volví a recordar todo, cuando era una chispa, cuando mi primer mentor me encontró, entrenó, cuando le deje para continuar, recordé las promesas, la guerra, los amigos, los líderes, mi unidad, mis triunfos, mis derrotas, todo, eso era todo, era extraño pero ahí, en ese lugar, me sentí libre…

……………………………………

Bajo la vista, el energon escurría bañándolo en esa luminosidad de vida y en esa sombra de muerte, los sistemas internos iban a colapsar y podía sentir como su chispa se debilitaba, y a pesar de eso continuaba con esa paz reflejada en los ópticos.

El momento había llegado, era momento de partir, y lo hacía en paz, eso era lo importante.

El color carmesí lo fue dejando, sabía que cuando partían el negro llegaba, pero no fue ese color el que le envolvió sino blanco ¿Qué significa? Pensó sin darle importancia, ya no era importante.

Sentía que era momento de descansar, de una buena recarga.

Si una recarga- se dijo a si mismo mientras sus sistemas se iban apagando- una buena recarga y cuando termine, mi unidad estará ahí para continuar, Optimus nos mandara a otra misión y… y…

Los sistemas se apagaron, el fuera de línea llegó, todo había terminado…

…………..……………

Rodimus intento retirar las espadas, solamente para que las hojas de estas se rompieran con un sonoro chasquido.

-¿Señor?- preguntó su subordinado

-Déjenlo aquí- dijo Rodimus ¿acaso había entendió algo de lo que sucedió en ese lugar?- Fue un noble guerrero pese a todo, se merece descansar en la cripta, Optimus lo hubiera querido así… Autobots andando.

El grupo se retiro dejando atrás el lugar, ahora todo había terminado y con eso seria finalmente el final.

Kitt no saldría de prisión seria sentenciado a muerte por sus actos, por haber matado a Kup y confesado su delito frente a tantos testigos, Adannos desapareció de la vista, pero con la promesa de retornar.

Impulse… El joven impala quedo solo a las sombras de la vieja estructura, pero una mano amiga le recibió otorgándole otra oportunidad.

Avalanche se había marchado, pero sus pensamientos moraron en los suyos hasta el final.

……………………………………

Haz siempre lo correcto, lo que crees en el corazón, si lo sientes debes comprender que contra eso no se puede luchar.

…………………………………….

El Talion se había terminado.

FIN

…………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Agradecemos mucho a fantasía de un ángel quien se tomo la molestia de leer este fic, gracias por tus comentarios esperamos te haya gustado el final. Para ver imágenes del fanfiction y conocer a los personajes solo visiten la galería en la sección de autor de Arken elf, en homepage.

Gracias

TAVATA Y ARKEN ELF


End file.
